Venom Kunoichi
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: This is my own Naruto/symbiote fic with a dark female Naruto twist. WARNING: Violence, graphic detail, sexual content, etc. Don't freaking say I didn't warn you. If you don't like don't read! AN: Ch1,2,3 have all been edited/revised, new material added
1. Host

**New AN: **_Minor revisions in this chapter, its chapter 2 and 3 that went through more extensive revisions and some extensions. By the way I know that quite a few of you have already reviewed this chapter and the other ones after, but if you still want to share your feelings on the revision I do accept anonymous reviews, just submit one with your profile name and I'll know who it it._

**AN:** _Hey guys, Darksamurai here. This is a little side project I had started after reading a couple Naruto/Symbiote stories. I had never actually intended to make this into an actual fic. Not only that I found a lot of reluctance to post simply because I didn't want it reported because it may be too graphic. Taking into consideration M-rated fics even with violence and lemon warnings have a tendency to suddenly disappear on this site. But yeah this is my first M-rated fic that will have lemons in the later chapters, girl on girl lemons by the way. Anyway don't say I didn't warn you. And don't fucking say that this is retarded and flame me with shit. Like I said I was rather reluctant to post this myself. Also don't throw shit about crappy plot to me, like I said this wasn't even going to be an actual fic. Just a series of ideas and concepts, the back-story wasn't very well thought out in all honesty. This is just something I felt that I shouldn't leave lost in my hard drive. _

**Talk:**__Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'talk': Thought

_I don't own Naruto, it belongs to that bastard Kishimoto, and the symbiote belongs to Marvel._

Chapter 1: Host

Nighttime in Konoha was peaceful for a certain blonde haired genin. Naruto was outside of Konoha at the moment. He was going to his usual training spot, which was in a secluded part of the forests outside of Konoha. Naruto preferred to train outside of Konoha because it was the only way he could fully train himself without being seen without his "restraint." Once in the clearing Naruto formed a single hand sign and said, "Kai."

POOF!

Naruto was surrounded in a cloud of smoke and after a moment the smoke disappeared to reveal someone who was not Naruto. This someone was much taller than Naruto and had long golden blonde hair running down their back. This person was an exact look alike to Naruto's "Oiroke no Jutsu." The difference was that this one had clothes on. Also there were some changes from the Oiroke's physical details. Such as the longer and more pronounced whisker marks, the nails and canines were longer as well and looked like claws and fangs. Most noticeable were the eyes, there were now slits instead of pupils and the color of the irises was dark blue with a swirl of bloody crimson in it.

This Naruto had on an orange tracksuit jacket that was dark-orange with black sleeves. The jacket was obviously tailored for a male wearer making it half form fitting to show off masculine features. However for this person's case it wound up accentuating and forming around said person's rather sizable bust. This Naruto also had on a black skirt that went down to her knees. She wore a pair of shinobi sandals that had black shin guards.

"I hate having to come all the way out here to train. I have to hide the fact that I'm a girl now. Stupid Kyuubi all that demonic chakra caused my Oiroke no Jutsu to permanently turn me into a girl…" Naruto said in a rather cute voice somewhat pouting.

"At least I have access to larger amounts of the fox's power, but all that won't matter if I can't use it effectively. I have no way of learning what I need…"

Unknown to Naruto, the whole time she was making her way through the forest she was being watched. In the shadows of the forest was a dark figure, the being was surprised to see that Naruto was a girl.

"**Female…strong, healthy…curves…power…"** The figure thought as it slid across the ground to get close to Naruto.

The creature was a symbiote an alien being that had moments ago been traveling space on a meteorite. It had suddenly crash landed on a planet and the symbiote came out of it, its landing zone was in a massive forest that was a distance away from Konoha. The symbiote had spent the better part of its day looking for a host. But unfortunately the area was devoid of human life. The symbiote was slowly dying until Naruto showed up; the creature had sensed that there was something different about Naruto. And after waiting sometime, dying some more, it now knew why Naruto was different. Naruto was a she and very powerful she.

"**Female…hips…chest…curves…so much power…starving…need her!!"** The symbiote's thoughts screamed out.

The symbiote recklessly moved towards Naruto. The blonde haired vixen sensed something nearby, a possible threat. On instinct Naruto leaped into the air and back flipped, gracefully landing on her feet yanking out a kunai to use for defense.

"Whoever you are, you picked the wrong woman to fuck with." Naruto said in a threatening manner, the symbiote cursed itself for acting on hunger, nearly jeopardizing its chance for survival. Time passed and still no one was found Naruto thought she was imagining things. She dropped her defensive stance and put her kunai away.

"Man I'm really jumpy tonight, maybe it was a bad idea for me to come out and train…" Naruto said to herself out loud, unknown to her the symbiote crawled out of the shadows unnoticed.

"**Yessss…salvation…"** The symbiote thought as it got closer.

"Well I think I better get goin…"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence once she saw the black creature crawling on the ground. The creature was at her feet and before she could react the creature oozed onto her feet, for something that looked wet it was strangely warm. She tried to pull the substance off her feet but it stuck to her like cement. It wouldn't come off and now more of it crawled on, her sandals and shin guards almost seemingly melting and being absorbed into the black substance. Naruto struggled once more to try and pull the substance off, it was rather futile as the liquid got on Naruto's hands and started to spread.

The sleeves of Naruto's jacket started to melt and were also being absorbed into the substance. In moments the creature was up to Naruto's shoulders, on the bottom the symbiote was now pooled up underneath Naruto. There was now a massive body of darkness underneath the blonde, the pool now had long tendrils that were latching onto Naruto.

The symbiote was now establishing a link to Naruto's psyche. It was difficult probing through Naruto's thoughts. They were flooded with memories that didn't belong to Naruto, memories from another being that spanned many thousands of years. Suddenly Naruto's body reacted defensively to the symbiote. The symbiote heard Naruto's thoughts.

'What is this thing?! Is it trying to kill me…no!! I refuse to be killed by this thing…I have so much I need to do…goals and ambitions…my revenge!!' Little did Naruto know was that the symbiote was growing stronger from Naruto's refusal to bond.

Naruto's heart started to beat faster and her breathing more erratic, multiple chakra tails were forming behind Naruto. Her body was glowing red, radiating blood red chakra. One chakra tail after another was forming, Naruto's power output was rising dramatically and yet the symbiote stayed on.

It was uncomfortable and strange for Naruto at first and she knew she was being attacked and yet she couldn't deny that it felt good to have the symbiote on her. It felt stimulating to her, almost a sexual stimulation. She couldn't resist it anymore, whatever this creature was it wanted her body, mind and soul. Naruto was now willingly giving into it as her demonic chakra receded.

"**Yesss…don't resist…relax…I will not harm you…now we can…become…oneee…"** The symbiote said as its link was fully established having sorted through Naruto's mind.

"**Ah yesss…need more…need all!!"** The symbiote screamed out in both lust and hunger.

The massive pool of darkness was wrapping itself around Naruto's body. Naruto's jacket was now completely absorbed and the symbiote was now consuming Naruto's white laced bra. The symbiote replaced the missing clothing with itself. Naruto let out an orgasmic moan as the symbiote wrapped around her breasts. The symbiote then went up Naruto's thighs, her skirt and panties were now absorbed. It was an incredible and amazing feeling, the symbiote groped, massaged, and sucked all at the same time. Naruto's nipples quickly stiffened to the touch of the symbiote.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Naruto let a pleasure filled moan as the symbiote wrapped around her buttocks and in between her hips.

"Oh kami! This feels so good!!" Naruto screamed in pleasure and ecstasy as the symbiote entered her body through her vagina and buttocks. She could feel the liquid like being inside of her body now. Naruto felt waves of pleasure as the symbiote got deeper into her body. The effect was so great that Naruto had an orgasmic release. Her inner juices making the symbiote wet. She could feel the symbiote push against her inner walls. The symbiote began massage and sucking on all the sensitive inner flesh of Naruto's most intimate regions. The dark liquid creature had quickly brought Naruto to another orgasm.

"Oh yessss!!" Naruto cried out.

Naruto had her head up to the air; she was now giving off orgasmic gasps and sighs and moaning in pleasure. It felt so good to her giving into the creature as it took her into its vexing liquid embrace. She now had a sinister smile on her face as she moaned in pleasure once more. The tendrils finally latched on to her face wrapping around her head.

"Yes, yes, yes! Take me!" Naruto screamed in pleasure and lust as the large body of black liquid encased her entire body. The symbiote flowed into Naruto's long blonde hair, it was now changing colors. It was now black as midnight and thicker, more of the symbiote began to flow over and cover Naruto's still smiling face. The creature connected with the part of itself that had already covered Naruto's hair. Naruto's whole head was now engulfed, the symbiote flowed into Naruto's mouth and nostrils filling the orifices the same way it did with the lower regions of Naruto's body. Strangely enough although her mouth and nose was filled with the symbiote she could still breathe. The symbiote continued to fill Naruto's throat and went further down.

After a few more minutes of bonding the sound of muffled moans could be heard coming from inside the mass of black liquid. Naruto's body was being constantly stimulated by the symbiote. The vixen could feel her breasts and buttocks being squeezed and massaged. It was so much for Naruto, once more she climaxed. She screamed out in pleasure. Every time she climaxed, Naruto felt herself slowly slip away letting the symbiote take more control.

Soon the large mass started to recede into Naruto's body. The symbiote was now forming around Naruto's body and curves. The symbiote soon became a black skin-tight body suit. The now smooth substance comfortably covered every inch of Naruto's female body. The symbiote had perfectly conformed to Naruto's curvature while exaggerating other features.

The black body suit had tightened around Naruto's body causing the vixen to moan in pleasure. Naruto's whole body was covered and yet nothing was left to imagination. Her lean and well toned body's features were now showing through the suit, though most noticeable were her other physical features that were showing through the suit. Her butt cheeks were well endowed and her hips looked wider. Naruto's sizable breasts, their perfect proportions were being held against gravity in a most flattering way by the material.

Naruto stood there for a moment, she looked at her hands and saw that her fingers had elongated claws that could easily tear out a person's throat or rip through metal. On top of her hands were white squares that had what may have been some kind of hole. Naruto was curious as to what she looked like. She made her way to a nearby pond of water and was shocked to see everything in detail.

Naruto saw that she was in a skin-tight body suit. Her features were well complimented and saw that her bust size had grown even bigger in size; she went from her already impressive C cup to a voluptuous DD size breasts. She saw the symbol of a large white spider on her chest. Her feet were encased in some kind of high-heel stiletto style boot, if anything at all they were like a pair of shiny kinky boots. Naruto turned around and saw her tight firm buttocks, her rear cheeks had also swelled up as well. Naruto finally turned back around and looked at her face. Whatever it was that encased her head and had oozed its way into her mouth and down her throat, formed into a mask. It was a nearly featureless mask, and it appeared that the mask had no sign of a mouth. The only thing that was on the mask was a pair white tear marks that signified that they were eyes and on the sides of the mask where her ears would be were what looked like fox ears. Naruto could apparently see through these marks. She could still feel the symbiote inside of her mouth and throat. The substance was still there and yet Naruto was still perplexed as to how she could still breathe if her mouth and throat were filled up completely with the strange creature.

Soon Naruto became curious as to whether or not she could open her mouth. She tried and after a moment her mouth did open. It revealed a set of large sharp teeth that formed into a menacing and sinister grin. Once the teeth opened, Naruto was shocked to see a long red tongue come out, it moved around in the air like a tentacle or snake.

"**Such power…she feels good…so much strength…"** The symbiote thought.

For a while the symbiote didn't care who it would run into as long as it had a host. But it hit the jack pot; it didn't realize that the one living being in the immediate area would be the strongest and most powerful host it had ever come across. The symbiote marveled at the amount energy that was present in Naruto's body which after doing some probing the symbiote found that this energy was called "chakra." Also it appeared that Naruto's cells were saturated with an even more powerful and potent form of chakra, it must've had something to do with all the memories that didn't belong to Naruto. All of this meant that Naruto was not only an immensely powerful host but her memories and psyche showed that she had a lot of pent up aggression and had the desire for revenge.

The symbiote also noticed a certain animalistic alteration to Naruto's genetic structure, the much more potent chakra in the cells were the probable cause for the change to Naruto's genetic structure. Apparently she had more animal like senses now. But she had animal instincts as well, aggression instincts when threatened. But it wasn't just aggression; Naruto had also been suppressing animalistic mating desires for a while now also. Which resulted in Naruto having a large amount of locked up lust and sexual desire, in other words she had a rather large appetite for mating.

"**I am going to have fun stopping the suppression these instincts, these traits…of this desire."** The symbiote thought as it started to meld it's consciousness with Naruto's mind.

"**It's almost done, we will be one soon…"** The symbiote said.

This of course surprised Naruto as she immediately realized that a voice came from her own mind. At first Naruto assumed it was Kyuubi, then again the demon fox was technically dead or to be more exact. Everything that made up Kyuubi with the acceptation of his original body, which was essentially its chakra, life force, knowledge, memories, and mind, were all absorbed into Naruto's body, meant that Kyuubi's voice no longer existed.

"Who are you? How did you get into my mind?" Naruto asked.

"**You are quite intelligent to know that I am in your mind. To answer your question I entered your mind the same way I got onto you and entered your body."** The symbiote said.

"You're this suit, what are you?"

"**I am a symbiote, an organism that must have a host in order to survive. For my survival, I will repay you, by helping you become even stronger and get whatever you want…" **The symbiote said in a somewhat metallic voice.

"How can you do all of this for me?" Naruto asked the symbiote in a skeptical tone.

"**For starters I can help with concealing your true form; you won't have to rely on an illusion that can be dispelled or seen through. Also you can tell already can't you? Don't you already feel stronger?"** The symbiote asked Naruto.

"I can't deny that I feel stronger…also I just feel so good in this…" Naruto thought while the symbiote listened.

"**Seeee…keep me…we can become great…we can become powerful together…"** The symbiote said as its mind finished merging with Naruto's mind.

Naruto was in ecstasy right now, it had taken a while for the symbiote to merge conciseness's because of Kyuubi's memories but once it was done the joining process was complete. The skin-tight bodysuit that was the symbiote tightened once more around Naruto's body causing the vixen to moan in pleasure once more.

"Mmmmmm…oh kami I feel so good!!" Naruto screamed in pleasure, as she ran her clawed hands over her body. Caressing it, feeling out her curves, and even giving some light squeezes to her breasts.

"_**Yes!! I feel excellent. I feel invincible." **_Naruto thought for a moment._** "No…WE feel good. WE feel excellent. WE feel invincible. WE ARE VENOM!!"**_ Naruto let out a monstrous roar.

Suddenly a strange feeling overcame Naruto. She could feel it in her body that someone or someone's were coming. She could also feel that they were a possible threat to her. It was strange she couldn't hear or see the threat coming, nor did she pick up a foreign scent trail. It was a feeling in her body that was telling her of the threat.

"What is this feeling?" Naruto asked.

"**That is one of our abilities, we can sense danger coming…we should hide…"** Naruto without even thinking too much of it her body moved to one of the nearby trees and crawled up the tree.

"How am I able to do that?"

"**Another one of our abilities, we are able to crawl up anything just by touch. No need for chakra…" **

"I am really starting to like you, you know that?" Naruto said in a seductive and sultry tone.

"**We know…"** The symbiote responded while Naruto smiled.

Hiding in one of the tree tops hidden from view, well over a dozen, maybe even more shinobi showed up. They were Konoha's ANBU, or at least that's what Naruto thought at first. They were ROOT and they were most likely sent by Danzo. Ever since he had helped the Uchiha's overthrow the Hokage. ROOT was no longer a very secretive unit. All of this of course had made Naruto's life an even worse nightmare.

It was practically sheer luck that Naruto was still alive to this day. Especially since the "Third's Law," was pretty much out the window now. The older generation knew what she used to hold inside of her and now the younger generation knew it as well. They felt they had the same justification as the ones before them to judge Naruto harshly and with youth comes with greater cruelty. With everyone seeing Naruto as a demon and directing the blame for a great tragedy on her, it wasn't a surprise that she wouldn't have developed such pent up amounts of anger and hate. There were some of the younger generations who didn't see Naruto that way, in fact there was one who didn't care and harbored a deep seated love for the blonde. But that will be something for later on.

"No signs of Uzumaki, we can't find him anywhere." One of the nins said.

"Keep searching, that demon has to be here. Find him and kill him." The other nin said.

It was obvious that these ROOT nin came here because they had felt Naruto's chakra when she had summoned it up earlier. Now Naruto was in anger, the man known as Danzo sent assassins after her this time. To Naruto's benefit ROOT or anyone else for that matter did not know about her new gender or her newly acquired "attire." Anger was starting build up in Naruto; she wanted nothing more than to kill these nins.

Much to the joy of the symbiote it was enjoying the taste of Naruto's emotions. It wanted more, it wanted action. The symbiote decided that it wouldn't force anything on its new host. After all it didn't want to ruin a good thing, although it didn't want to force anything on Naruto. However it was going to help Naruto release some of if not all of her held back aggression and further her ambition for revenge.

A wicked smile donned Naruto's face as her anger turned into desire, desire for revenge. Naruto was reminded of how much she hated ROOT as well as all the attempts made on her life.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this…" Naruto's toothy smile became a very sinister grin.

Naruto jumped down landing on one of the ROOT nin. Her heels digging into the nins body, the impact effectively killing the ROOT. Almost on instinct without realizing it, Naruto shot her hands forward; the holes on the white squares expelled a web like substance forward. It stuck onto two of the nins like glue, Naruto yanked and pulled the nins forward. She yanked with enough force to through them into the nearby trees. Naruto then looked at the other nins menacingly with her tongue lashing about.

"Wh-what is t-that thing?!!" One of the nins asked obviously scared shitless.

"I don't k-know is it some kind of d-demon?!"

Before the nins shown in the moonlight was a humanoid creature. Female judging by the physical features, it had eyes that looked like they could see through you. Its sharp teeth and tongue made it even more gruesome looking.

"_**Heellllooo there boys! You all seem to think I'm a demon, well I never was one. But now we'll show you what one is capable of…"**_ Naruto smiled psychotically at the nins.

In blinding speed Naruto rushed some of the ROOT. Before they could react they were impaled in the heart by sharp claws, Naruto brought up her clawed hands and licked the blood off.

"_**Mmmmmm, delicious!" **_

The nearby nins drew their weapons and attacked. Sensing the danger they were in Naruto jumped high into the air dodging the oncoming attacks.

"Shuriken Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" One of the nins cried out as he threw shuriken at Naruto which instantly became a cloud of metal.

The metal collided with Naruto who was still midair. The force of the attack sent Naruto flying into a tree. The nin smiled thinking he killed her, to his shock he saw that Naruto was standing and was smiling at the nin. Everyone was shocked to see that the shuriken were being pushed out Naruto's body. The "wounds" closed up instantly while the shuriken fell harmlessly to the ground.

"_**Here try ours…!"**_ Naruto said as she once more extended her arms forward and shot out webbing.

Only this time it wasn't a stream but a barrage of hardened pieces of web that looked like sharp kunai. The web projectiles tore through a handful of the nins, some killed instantly while others slowly bled to death. Naruto then ran up to one of the nins and round housed him in the head, snapping his neck. She then shot out another stream of webbing, catching another nin. Naruto swung around the nin in the air, smashing the man like a destructive wrecking ball into just about everyone and everything.

"This thing is a damn monster!" One nin shouted.

"We have to kill it now!" Another said.

Three nins ran forward and went through a series of seals they all then shouted together.

"Katon: Gokkayu no Jutsu!" A massive inferno came at Naruto; suddenly Naruto could feel the fear emanating from the symbiote. She knew then and now, the symbiote could be killed by fire.

"_**AHHHHHHHH!!!!"**_ Naruto and the symbiote screamed in pain as their body was set ablaze.

Naruto could feel the pain of the symbiote as it started to melt off her body. The symbiote struggled to regenerate itself to cover the exposed parts of Naruto's body. The symbiote was dying, and Naruto's body was being exposed to the fire. Her flesh was burning; her ability to heal fast was kicking in.

Suddenly something unexpected happened. Naruto's body in order to jump start and speed up her already incredible healing and regeneration factor, Kyuubi's chakra had to pump into her system. Because the symbiote was in a way a part of her body now, the demonic chakra was now feeding into the symbiote. Not only were Naruto's wounds healing exponentially fast but so was the symbiote. It instantly covered up Naruto's exposed areas; in fact the symbiote was now stronger than ever with the red chakra healing it.

Now it was the symbiote's turn to feel pleasure. The demonic chakra was making it so strong that fire barely did any damage to it. Now they were no longer in pain, Naruto felt good because the pain was gone and the symbiote was in pleasure from the demonic chakra.

Because the symbiote was in pleasure Naruto could feel it too. And together there scream of pain and agony was replaced with a loud orgasmic moan of pleasure, they as Venom felt great. Before the remaining ROOT could figure out what was happening Venom jumped out of the fire, nearly hovering above the nins thanks to the wings on their back. They were wings made of large jagged crystal like shards. Seeing the jagged looking wings on her back, the nins thought it was the angel of death standing before them, they had no idea how right they were.

In the air the angel of death whose skin was black as midnight now had red fire like chakra radiating from her body. Together as Venom they licked their teeth in hunger; they wanted the blood of their enemy.

"_**We will need something new to use against these fools…"**_ Venom thought.

The black angel of death in the sky suddenly gave off a moan as the handle of a sword started to slowly extend out of Venom's body. She pulled the weapon out to reveal a katana with a wide blade. It was covered in the symbiote; Venom stared at the black blade with satisfaction.

"_**This is perfect; we will enjoy using this on them…"**_ Venom thought as she licked her teeth once more.

Venom dived down without warning, the ROOT nins down below tried feverishly to stop the symbiote enhanced vixen. Before one of the nins knew it, two of their comrades lost their heads. The other nins charged in with their swords, in all directions they struck.

Their attacks were futile; Venom was quick and agile. Her body nearly bended in certain directions to dodge their attacks, it was nearly impossible to hit her. The few times they did connect with a hit, it barely did any damage.

In one moment two nins with their wakizashi's managed to stab Venom. However if anything she let them hit her. The two nins were shocked to see that her body was pushing the blades out. And before they knew it symbiotic goo came forward from Venom's body and wrapped around their heads. The long bodies of dark matter lifted their bodies up, the nins began to suffocate. Venom smiled as the symbiote matter crushed their heads in one powerful grip.

The remaining nins were scared to death and were sick to their stomachs. Bone fragments, blood, flesh, and brain matter flew out in all directions. The symbiote absorbed a good amount of brain matter and blood. Before anyone could throw up however, Venom went back to chopping up the other nins. They were being cut down. Losing their heads, limbs, and so forth, it was a slaughter house. In a last ditch effort of one of the remaining nins, kunai's with strings holding explosive tags were thrown.

"Die you monster!!" The ROOT nin yelled as he threw the kunai.

KABOOM!!

The weapons wrapped around Venom and before she knew it they detonated. The explosion was powerful and loud; in the past the combination of a loud noise and fire would have crippled or even altogether killed the symbiote with the host following after. But thanks to the limitless amount of demonic chakra its host possessed, the symbiote was no longer harmed by the fire and sound. The two forms of attacks did as much damage to the symbiote as the kunai and other sharp weapons that came into contact with it did, absolutely nothing.

Out of the smoke a wave of long, slender tendrils with sharp tips sprang out. The nin who threw the explosive tags was impaled all over by the tendrils from the shoulders down. Before he could scream in pain, Venom was already standing in front of him with a deadly grin. She held her left arm up and a long sharp blade grew forward from her forearm. In one quick motion Venom made a diagonal slice across the nins head. The tendrils then withdrew from the nins skewered body.

The tendrils retracted and resumed their position as Venoms black webbed hair. Her hair was now sticking out of her costume, her hair was now black and glossy and that her hair strands were clumped together in thick locks. They almost seemed to be like tendrils rather than hair, and in between each lock of hair was black webbing that linked up with black webbing from the other locks of hair. At the ends of the locks, the tips looked like blades

Venom turned to the remaining nins. Once again her tongue moved around like a snake. Venom with a black symbiote covered and blood stained katana in her right hand, and an equally blood-stained black blade extending out her left forearm, stared at the leftovers of her prey. The last of the ROOT nins knew they were going to die gruesome deaths very soon. Soon the peaceful forest was filled with the horrible screams of bloody murder.

XXXXXXXXXX

When everything was done, when all the nins were more than dead. Once Venom had her fill of blood, the black angel of death let out a savage cry of satisfaction. After a few moments when the adrenaline pumping into her system slowed down, Naruto's mind returned to normal. It struck the vixen she had killed for the first time. Not only that but she had slaughtered a small army of highly trained and skilled nins. But what surprised her most was the absence of the emotions of guilt and regret. And in place was the feeling of joy and pleasure. The mouth of the symbiote mask started to open up farther than before and started stretch and pull back. The opening of the mouth revealed the flawless face of Naruto. It appeared that her once pink soft lips were now an intoxicating shiny black gloss and her eye lids had a hint of black eye shadow.

"Did I just kill all of those nins?"

"**We killed all of them; it was either them or us…"** The symbiote said reassuringly.

"But we could have just run away." Naruto protested.

"**They would have come after you anyway; they would have used your use of the "other" chakra as an excuse to come after you."** The symbiote pointed out.

"But did we really need to kill all of them?"

"**Tsk tsk, we didn't need to…but didn't you feel it…it felt good to kill them, especially the ones who deserve to die, no?"** The symbiote asked.

"I can't deny that I found some joy in killing them…"

"**You know that you wanted to kill them…I would never hurt you or force to do something you truly didn't want to do…but you had desires…you hate ROOT…there just one of the many that deserve to die, yes?" **

"You're right…I do want my revenge…No…We are right…and what better place to start than here…" Naruto gave off a seductive and sinister smile as the mouth of the mask closed up.

"I guess I should head back, but what am I gonna do about wearing you…as much I like wearing you…we're going to end up attracting a lot of attention…and you did consume my clothes."

"**Do not worry; just think about how you look or some clothes…and we shall handle the rest."**

Naruto stood there for a moment and was wondering what the symbiote was going to do. Then again she was reminded of the abilities the symbiote already had to offer. So Naruto thought about her outfit that was already destroyed or to be exact melted and absorbed by the symbiote. She closed her eyes and felt the skin-tight binding feeling on her body loosening up. Naruto was a little disappointed; she loved the feeling of the symbiote tightly wrapped around her body. Naruto opened her eyes surprised and shocked to see that the outfit she was wearing earlier.

Only there were a few rather noticeable changes. The orange and black jacket was now a tight leather jacket version instead of a tracksuit jacket. The fabric black skirt was now a shorter black leather skirt with the symbiote's signature white spider design. And instead of shinobi sandals with shin guards, Naruto now had on thigh-high black leather boots.

"This is…just…wow…" Naruto was at a loss of words. Before she could ask the symbiote about this, her body was getting the feeling of danger. This time Naruto left instead of waiting, one mass slaughter was enough for one day.

**AN:** _There you guys go. I hope it was alright. And if it wasn't and you think it's crap and what not then go piss off. As far as the next chapter goes, __**Shinku Arashi**_ _is still my top priority. _


	2. Getting used to

**New AN: **_Hey guys, sorry if you all thought I was updating with a new chapter, I'm not. Instead I decided before I proceeded with working on getting the next chapter out I would go through with revising and adding some more text to current chapters. I decided to have more detail and dialogue as well as expanded scenes, mainly for this chapter there is a bit of an extension to Naruto's dialogue with Suzume as well a "classroom scene." I personally feel I made this chapter a lot better now. Of course it's up to the readers if they feel the same way about it. I know some of you have already reviewed this chapter; however I do accept anonymous reviews if you feel that you wanted put your feelings out on this revision. I'd really like to know how you guys feel about the revision. So if you have already reviewed and want to review again just submit an anonymous one with your profile name on it. _

**AN: **_Here's a short chapter that I managed to whip up with some more draft ideas I had. Sorry it's rather short I know. Well since it seems everyone wants me to do more, I'll see what I can do about making this more into a story._

**Talk: **Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'Talk': Thought

Chapter 2: Getting use to

It was still dark when Naruto got back to her apartment. Deciding to transform back into Venom with her wings retracted into her body, the black clad vixen swung through the quiet night of Konoha using the webbing dispensed from her suit. At first she was surprised she was doing this but, it felt natural to her almost as if she had been doing this forever.

After climbing in through the window of her apartment the symbiote receded into Naruto's body. She then plopped over onto her bed. Naruto was now sleeping in the nude, she didn't necessarily realize that she could completely recede all of the symbiote into her body. But right now she didn't care; she wanted to sleep on it.

Throughout the night Naruto was tossing and turning, long blonde hair now covering her eyes. She was covered in a cold sweat; it was obvious she was having nightmares. All of her memories of bad times were coming back to haunt her. The dreams were so vivid, all the attacks, the lynching, and more. It was so much for Naruto to deal with. Little did she know it was the symbiote doing this to her. When it was too much for her to take Naruto was going to scream bloody murder, tears almost formed because of how real the nightmares seemed.

"**No more pain, we will stop. Host is safe now…no more, no more nightmares ever again." **The symbiote said in a manner that seemed like it was whispering.

The symbiote didn't want to do this to Naruto; it didn't mean to torture her it was just curious. Before Naruto could scream her body was felled with a strong sensation. The vixen's body arched, a sharp gasp escaped her lips. She then moaned and whimpered a little as her arms wrapped around herself. At the same time the symbiote's black semi-solid liquid mass began to flow out of her body. It enveloped her, Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure as the symbiote wrapped tightly around her body. Holding the blonde in the tight embrace she loved so much. Naruto's body then lowered back into her bed and then blonde began to sleep peacefully.

"**Sleep now, nothing will hurt host, nothing, never again…"**

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto got out of her bed, the blonde vixen didn't realize it at first but it was rather cold in her apartment. When her feet touched the cold hardwood floor, the symbiote formed a pair of white socks around her feet. After a moment Naruto noticed her nude form and her rather cold and erect nipples. In less than a second the symbiote oozed out Naruto's body and formed into a plain white button up shirt that showed off quite a sum of cleavage and black panties.

Naruto smiled, less than day and she was already enjoying her new abilities. Naruto decided that she would have a morning shower. To her own surprise and enjoyment she found the shower very enjoyable and even took to pleasuring herself. Afterwards when she was done she had a quick meal. Naruto decided it was time to go to the academy. Naruto then looked at herself in the mirror and remembered what the symbiote had told her.

"So what was it you could do so that I can hide my true form?" Naruto asked the symbiote.

"**Just imagine us in your disguise."**

Naruto didn't question the symbiote; she closed her eyes and just pulled out a mental image of herself in her old male form with the stupid orange tracksuit. Once more the symbiote oozed out and engulfed her body. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see herself in her old male form. Everything was the same even the voice, Naruto smiled at her new form of deception.

"Will we be able to pull something other than this form, something more complicated or specific?" Naruto asked.

"**It will depend; we may need to acquire a thing or two."**

"What does that mean, acquire, what is it that we will need exactly?" Naruto asked.

"**That will be for later, we will show you in due time."**

XXXXXXXXXX

A large amount of the male population of Konoha was falling unconscious from massive blood loss. The reason was the sight of a blonde haired beauty who walking the streets in a very seductive manner.

The blonde was wearing a very low cut black leather corset that barely covered her breasts, very short black leather hot pants and thigh-high leather boots. To finish this leather outfit was a black leather trench coat that had a hood and chains on it. Even with the coat on it very much failed to hide the woman's sizable bust and cleavage.

Not only did the men get knocked out by this blonde woman's looks but a rather large number of women fainted from the sight of the leather clad vixen. Gay or straight the members of the same gender couldn't help but drool over the woman.

"Oh I just love the attention we're getting, we should do this more often." Naruto said to herself and the other.

She didn't realize it at first but Naruto felt the sudden urge to grab one of the women gawking at her and have her way with them. Naruto didn't understand why she wanted to taste another woman so badly. What she didn't realize was that the symbiote shattered the restraints on her sexual urges.

Although Naruto was now a full flesh and blood woman physically, mentally she was still as she was when she was a boy, she was still a guy mentally. So the old Naruto's attraction to women still existed in the female Naruto. Not being able to fight the urge anymore, Naruto decided she would temporarily "satisfy" the hunger that urged her to "feed."

Naruto looked around and noticed a rather cute red head that looked about seventeen. She had green eyes and a simple blue dress. Naruto walked up to the red head while smiling at her. The girl started blushing and was wondering why the rather sexy leather clad vixen was approaching her.

Before she knew it Naruto lightly kissed her on the lips. The girl blushed bright red while quite a few surrounding males fell unconscious with nose bleeds. Naruto cutely giggled at the girl's reaction.

"You're cute I like that…" In an instant, before the girl could respond to the "compliment" Naruto's lips were now fully pressed against her own. Before anyone knew it Naruto had her tongue in the girl's mouth.

At first the normally straight girl was confused and shocked. But when she found her tongue being massaged, the girl thought it rather pleasurable. Soon she started moaning into the kiss. Naruto mentally smirked as she forced her tongue deeper into the girl's mouth tasting her. While her tongue was having fun with the girl's mouth, Naruto ran her hands down the girl's back and started squeezing the girl's cute little butt. This caused the girl to moan some more. When Naruto pulled her tongue out, she nibbled on the girl's lower lip a little.

"Mmmmm, you taste good too, I like that also…" Naruto said while smiling seductively, she then winked at the girl. The poor red head fainted with a stream of blood coming down her nose.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the little heated make out session Naruto headed to the academy. She was early so there weren't a lot of people around yet. That meant that Naruto didn't need to revert to her disguise yet, so Naruto walked around in her true form for a while longer.

Walking through the halls Naruto noticed an instructor who was at her office doing some paper work. The instructor had black hair and glasses; she wore a pink gi and skirt. The outfit outlined her figure rather well.

"Namida Suzume…mmmm…she looks good." Naruto thought to herself as she hungrily licked her lips. Apparently her sexual urges weren't satisfied quite yet, and since it appeared no one else was around to bother, Naruto was going to have bit of fun and satisfaction with the instructor. It would be something both parties would enjoy.

Naruto entered the room and closed the door behind her. The leather clad vixen went through a set of seals creating a sound proof barrier around the room, the jutsu was something that she started using to help avoid those who would try to make an attempt on her life in the part. Naruto approached the instructor who noticed the vixen and was rather perplexed by her bewitching beauty.

**LEMON WARNING:**_**If you don't like reading lemons, then don't read this dammit. I gave you fair warning.**_

"Can I help you miss?" Suzume asked Naruto.

"Oh you can…" In a flash of blinding of speed Naruto was right next to Suzume.

On instinct the instructor jumped out of her seat with kunai in hand. However Naruto was already on her. Before Suzume knew it she was pinned against the wall behind her, her kunai was swatted out of her hand. Naruto had her leg rubbing up against Suzume's groin and her left hand squeezing her breast.

Before Suzume could say anything Naruto smacked her glossy black lips into Suzume's. The vixen was frenching the instructor like there was no tomorrow. When Naruto stopped to let Suzume take a breather, a tiny strand of saliva connected the tip of Naruto's tongue to Suzume's mouth.

"I-I'm n-not a lesbian." It was the only thing Suzume could say while Naruto seductively smiled back at her, Naruto then leaned into her ear and whispered softly.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you…just relaxxxx…" Naruto purred into her ear, her slow warm breath tickled the woman's ear. Suzume's eyes went wide when Naruto's unoccupied hand reached underneath her skirt started to rub her index finger in between Suzume's folds.

"We just want to make you feel good…" Naruto said as she licked the side of Suzume's face with her soft wet tongue. Naruto licked Suzume's face like a fox would like their cub. Before the instructor could resist Naruto moved and pinned her to the ground with Naruto on all fours on top of her.

The leather clad vixen started to undress Suzume, starting with her gi. Much to Naruto's pleasure she found that Suzume only had a fish-net shirt underneath and no bra. After undoing the shirt Naruto started licking Suzume's nipples. Suzume started involuntarily moaning in pleasure. Naruto ran circles around her nipples and then took them in her teeth and started giving soft bites to them.

Suzume was struggling to fight the urge to scream out loud from the stimulations to her body. When Naruto was done for the moment, Suzume took a breather. Her eyes widened as Naruto began to take off her coat and corset. Suzume stared in awe at the large globes that bounced in front of. While Suzume stared in awe, Naruto's coat and corset melted into a liquid state and crawled up to Naruto's back and was absorbed back into the vixen's body without Suzume noticing.

"What's this Suzume-chan? Do you like these?" Naruto said as she cupped her own breasts.

"So do you want to give them a try?" Naruto asked Suzume in a sultry voice. Suzume was hesitating on whether or not to feel the blonde's breasts. That is until Naruto forced her hand, literally. Naruto grabbed Suzume's hand and brought it up to one of her mounds. Pushing Suzume's hand up against her own breast, Naruto made Suzume's hand squeeze it. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure.

Naruto went back to frenching the woman. Tasting her once more, her tongue was swirling around inside of Suzume's mouth. While Naruto was making out with Suzume, her hand went down Suzume's body. The vixen's fingertips gently sliding down Suzume's bare skin leaving the woman to shiver from the touch. Suzume was shocked to feel her skirt undone and her panties taken off as Naruto pulled back from the long kiss.

The vixen licked her lips and smiled at Suzume once more. Naruto then leaned back down and started to lick and nibble Suzume's earlobe. This caused Suzume to whimper and squirm in pleasure, Naruto then started to lick and kiss the woman's neck. She started to bite a little harder leaving small red marks on the woman's neck, Naruto left her love bits on Suzume.

When Naruto stopped, Suzume suddenly let out a sharp gasp. The vixen had inserted her index and middle finger into Suzume's body. Naruto smirked as she started running her fingers back and forth into Suzume. The instructor gasped and moaned in ecstasy, when Naruto pulled her fingers out Suzume felt a little disappointed.

"My, my Suzume-chan you're so wet…" Naruto purred out as she licked her middle finger tasting Suzume's nectar, she then brought her index finger up to Suzume's lips. The woman hesitantly took the vixen's finger into mouth and started to suck the juices off. Suzume could taste herself and was shocked to find herself liking it. When Naruto's finger was sucked dry she smiled at Suzume once more.

"I liked that delicious and sweet nectar so much I think I'm going to have more." Naruto said as she lowered her head down Suzume's body.

"W-What a-are y-…ahhhhhh!!!" Suzume screamed out she felt Naruto's hot tongue lick her folds. Naruto grinned with satisfaction at Suzume's reaction.

Naruto started to lick up any excess juices, when she was done Naruto plunged her tongue into Suzume's body. The woman screamed out in pleasure once more as she felt the vixens tongue inside of her. Naruto then took Suzume's clit in her mouth and started to suck on it, at the same time Naruto put her fingers back into Suzume and started rubbing her G-spot. In no time at all Suzume hit her orgasm and screamed out in pure pleasure. Suzume's juices started to come out and Naruto smiled delightfully.

"Don't worry Suzume-chan I won't leave you out on this…" Naruto said before she licked up all her juices. After a moment Naruto came back up and kissed Suzume. The woman was shocked to realize that Naruto's mouth was full of her own juices and that the vixen was sharing it with her.

It was hard for the woman to try and deny that her own juices tasted good and with the vixens tongue in her mouth it only proved to be more pleasurable for Suzume. Naruto and Suzume were both moaning into their heated kiss. When Naruto pulled back, the vixen licked her own lips and smiled at Suzume. Naruto leaned back down and licked up any excess juices that were on Suzume's lips. When she was done, she noticed that Suzume was somewhat exhausted. Deciding that she had partially satisfied her own hunger she would give the instructor a break. Naruto lied down on top of Suzume and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and started to snuggle up to her, nuzzling her cheek against Suzume's face.

XXXXXXXXXX **END OF LEMON: Fuck those of you who have a problem with this, your fault for reading it.**

Naruto stared at the instructor as she put her clothes back on; Suzume stared back every now and then. She was blushing profusely and as she looked herself over, all of Naruto's little hickeys and love bits that were left was very visible on Suzume's body. The whole time she had her back turned Naruto had the symbiote reform into her previous outfit.

"No one knows about this." Suzume said in a threatening tone to Naruto.

"Don't worry it will be our dirty little secret." Naruto said teasingly. Suzume's face was now red, both from embarrassment and anger. Before the instructor could yell at the vixen, Naruto took her lips in a passionate kiss.

When she pulled back Suzume was awestruck. She then opened her mouth and said. "This will never happen again, understand?" Suzume said sternly.

Naruto was sitting on Suzume's desk while she stared at her. In the blink of an eye Naruto turned Suzume around and pulled the instructor onto her lap. The vixen wrapped her arms around her and started whispering into her ear.

"I can pretend none of this ever happened, just as you wish, if that is what you truly want. But don't deny that it didn't feel good…that you didn't like it." Naruto purred into her ear as she started to suck on Suzume's neck. Suzume started to moan and whimper as Naruto started to nibble on her earlobe and began licking her neck.

"Don't deny and forget that you enjoyed every moment I kissed you." Naruto purred as she kissed Suzume on the neck once more.

"The feeling of my soft touch to your sexy body…" Naruto slipped her hand underneath Suzume's gi and gently ran her delicate fingertips over Suzume's smooth skin, making Suzume shiver and tremble.

"Those soft moans you gave when my intoxicating lips sucked on your delicate flesh." Naruto gently nibbled on the nape of Suzume's neck leaving another red mark.

"Deny it all, tell everyone who asks it never happened, and I'll deny it as well. No one will know…but don't forget…remember the inebriation I gave you from my touch, my kiss, my tongue…" Naruto smiled sinfully as she spoke haughtily into her ear, her warm soft breath tickling the skin on the instructor's neck, sending more shivers down her spine. Suzume was melting like putty in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto had her fun with the instructor, the blonde vixen used her disguise to go through her day at the academy. There really wasn't much of a point for her to pay attention to anything the instructors had to say. The academy wasn't really a place of worth being in anymore once Iruka was gone. The only one to openly care for Naruto was now dead. This was of course only one of the many problems Naruto had to deal with now. Ever since Danzo helped take over and the Sandaime now dead, it was a constant danger to be in Konoha, Naruto knew that for the longest time now.

'Just another day in the academy, why did I bother to even come here today? No point in learning from someone who is trying to sabotage you while being surrounded by those who have been raised to despise and hate me.' Naruto thought bitterly. "Hey are you doing something to my vocabulary? I'm saying words and phrases, and using them in a way I haven't before."

"**We did say that we improve our host. Intelligence and vocabulary can be some of them."**

"Clever little creature, I don't see why your first human host didn't keep you." Naruto said.

"**We assume he just couldn't stand that nothing could be kept from us, everything was an open book and we could have gotten everything he desired but he was too much of a Saint to use what we gave him, he was too focused on doing what was right and not what he wanted to do. And he probably couldn't stand sharing his body with us, we did like going on joyrides when he was asleep. But that doesn't matter now we like female hosts more anyway. They are much more, pleasant and comfortable to be with. We don't ever want to go back to male hosts."**

"Don't worry, you're staying. Nothing is going to separate us, we're unstoppable." Naruto said with confidence.

As Naruto continued her conversation in disguise with the symbiote, a group of students approached Naruto. A number of them had dark colored hair and onyx colored eyes. It was apparent some of them were Uchihas.

"Hey dobe that's our spot, we always sit there, get the hell out of there." One of them said arrogantly.

"So?" Naruto cocked a curious eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean "so"? Don't get arrogant with me dobe." The Uchiha said arrogantly.

"Arrogant? You're the one that's been getting arrogant with me, telling me to get out of your seat? I don't see your name on it, so piss off." Naruto said with calm and controlled anger.

"Alright demon freak I tried to be nice with you." The Uchiha yelled getting everyone's attention. "Get out of the seat or getting ready to deal with an ass kicking." The Uchiha said while the others in his group started cracking their knuckles.

Everybody in the class was now watching. Many were watching expecting Naruto to be beaten, believing that the blonde got what "he." Deserved, however not everyone was like that; a certain Hyuuga was worried about the person most important in her life.

'Oh no Naruto-kun, they're going to hurt him again. I have to do something, I need to get someone.' Hinata thought frantically, she had to help the one she loved.

Sadly however it seemed that Hinata was the only one that cared and wanted to help. There were others who didn't care about what Naruto once held, however they didn't ever do anything to help Naruto or even possibly care. And failure to care with failure to act was no better than how the latter treated Naruto on a daily basis.

"Dobe just do what they said, you're not that big of a glutton for punishment are you?" Sasuke Uchiha said.

'I find it funny that everyone has always called me a demon since that day. You think people would fear the idea of trying to incur the wrath of what they believed to be a demon.' Naruto thought cynically. 

"**It shows their ignorance. But now they don't know how close they have their feet past the door." **The symbiote said.

"Okay, okay you win…I should know better…" Naruto said deceptively.

"**Our host is not going to take this, is she?" **The symbiote asked playfully.

"Of course not, we're better than that and we're going to show them." Naruto said to the other.

"Good I knew had just enough intelligence to understand how to comply." The Uchiha said smugly.

"Yeah it's your seat…" Naruto grinned evilly. "In fact here let me help you take your seat!" Naruto suddenly grabbed the back of the students head and smashed his face into the chair.

BAM!

"Holy shit!!" One of the other students screamed out.

"Ahhh!" The Uchiha yelled out as he clutched his bloodied face in pain.

"I am so sorry about that." Naruto said with convincing fake concern, as "he" helped the Uchiha on his feet.

"Here let me help you up on your feet…" Naruto said, suddenly "he" had a devlish grin.

"…and into a wall!!" Naruto yelled as "he" punched the Uchiha so hard in the jaw that blood, saliva, and a busted tooth flew out of his mouth. Naruto then snatched the Uchiha by the collar and threw him into the wall right above the classroom chalkboard; the Uchiha's right arm collided with and got caught in the chalkboard as he hit the ground. The Uchiha now had a dislocated arm.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you, you freak!!" One of the other Uchiha's yelled in anger as he and another student charged to attack Naruto.

BAM!  
BAM!

It had all happened so fast, everyone gasped at what happened. In one blur of motions from Naruto, the two nins hit with incredible force and were flying through the air. No one could even tell that Naruto had struck them until they heard the loud meat packing sound of fists impacting flesh with incredible voice. They flew through the air and smashed into the same wall right above the chalkboard where the other Uchiha was. The two students landed right on top of the first Uchiha that Naruto had beaten. Just as the Uchiha student with his dislocated arm got up, the other two came crashing down on him.

"Mwahahahahahaha!!!" Naruto laughed manically as "he" had found the whole scene very entertaining and hilarious.

Everyone in the classroom had somewhat mixed reactions to the way Naruto was acting and what had just happened. There were a few who thought that Naruto had finally gone off the deep end. Though most were steaming mad and wanted to nothing more than to see Naruto suffer. Only one girl, Hinata was concerned for Naruto. Concerned because something might have been wrong with Naruto and also because of what might happen to Naruto at this moment.

"You're dead you monster freak! You're gonna pay for what did to my friends!!" One of the students pulled out a kunai and charged at Naruto who was standing in between two rows of desks.

Quite a few were shocked with the student using a weapon against Naruto but didn't care what would happen though. The student tried to stab Naruto, "he" easily dodged the attack and grabbed the students wrist and twisted it with ease.

"Ahhhhh!!" The student yelled in pain as he let go of the kunai, Naruto quickly caught the weapon.

"Aww, what's this? Think you're a big boy trying to use a piece of metal with the intent to kill." Naruto taunted, in one fluid motion Naruto snapped the other Uchiha's arm and then threw the kunai right into his left foot.

"AHHHHHH!!!" The student screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up will you? You're too damn noisy. It hurts my ears." Naruto said annoyed as "he" grabbed the back of the student's head by the scalp and smashed his face into a desk. Naruto then pulled his head off the desk and quickly followed up with an open-palm to the nose. The force of the hit caused the students head to fly back and hit the desk behind him.

The remaining members of the group that decided to harass Naruto were now shocked and even started trembling, including the Uchiha students. Most of the class never thought they would see Naruto do what he had just done. He had beaten and knocked out four Uchihas and put kunai in one of their feet. Everyone had shocked and angered looks at Naruto.

"What? Surprised that I decided I wasn't going to take any of your crap anymore? Sorry this Naruto isn't going to sit idly by to receive any of your bullshit and use pranks to get back at you later. I'm just going to give each of you little bitches a good ass kicking if you decide to fuck with me." Naruto said happily.

"Dobe that's enough." Sasuke said as he was standing behind Naruto, his hand was on Naruto's shoulder and had a strong grip.

Naruto could hear Sasuke's fan girls cheer him on from the background. 'Oh it looks like those annoying little tarts are cheering on their beloved "Sasuke-kun." Even as a woman I still don't see what they see in him.'

"Oh if it isn't the "Avenger" of the Uchiha's, couldn't stand seeing your fellow clansmen getting their due treats. Actually going to do something instead nothing, just like what happened between your father and Itachi, and wait for ROOT to come to your rescue." Naruto said with venom and malice in "his" voice.

"**Oh, we are being quite cruel with our words now aren't we?"**

It was abundantly obvious that Naruto struck a chord with Sasuke, or to be more exact maybe a dozen. Naruto mentally grinned with satisfaction; "he" wasn't done with his day of class yet. The symbiote enjoyed the emotions that it was feeding on from Naruto. The symbiote was gradually pushing Naruto to do more and more.

"Shut up, shut up, you don't have the right to talk about that night." Sasuke sheathed with anger.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke-chan, did I hurt your pathetic little feelings?" Naruto taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled Naruto to turn around, suddenly Naruto's fist smashed into Sasuke's stomach.

"Gugggghhhh!!" Sasuke choked out as the air was knocked out of him. The dark haired avenger dropped to his knees clutching his stomach.

Sasuke couldn't say anything accept cough and wheeze. He looked up at Naruto just in time to see a fist come flying down on him crashing into his face. Sasuke was down for the count.

"Sasuke-kun!!" The fan girls cried out together in anguish.

"Naruto! You baka, what the hell is wrong with you, you psychopath!" Sakura Haruno was the first to run up to Naruto.

SLAP!!

Shocks and surprises seemed to continue on as everyone witnessed Naruto backhand Sakura across her face. The force of the slap practically knocked Sakura off her feet.

"Back the hell off and shut the fuck up bitch. You are way too noisy." Naruto said as he started walking away.

"W-what happened to y-you?" Sakura asked with shock and fear in her eyes. She never in her life thought Naruto would hit her; he was always supposed to have been the hopeless case that had a crush on her.

As Naruto was walking out the classroom, he turned around. "Like I said I'm not taking anymore bullshit from any of you, you're no acceptation you bubblegum banshee." Naruto said threateningly.

"B-but I-I thought y-you…" Sakura was interrupted by Naruto.

"What? A crush on you, is that what you're wondering. That died a long time ago along with the old Naruto. Besides…" Naruto smirked evilly. "There are plenty of other women out there and they are so much better looking and worth being around especially when compared to you." Naruto said mockingly as the memories of the women "he" had fun with was still fresh in her mind.

As Naruto made "his" way to do door to leave right when the door slid open from the outside. Naruto was not surprised however, the spider-sense warning "him." It was the instructor Mizuki Touji and he had an annoyed look on his face.

'Now why did our sixth-sense warn me of him? This weakling bastard can't do a damn thing against us.' Naruto thought.

"Where do you think you're going Uzumaki?" Mizuki asked, he then noticed the destruction in the classroom. He saw the injured and knocked out students, he also saw that one of them had a kunai stuck in his foot.

"W-what the hell happened in here?!" Mizuki yelled out.

"Sorry Mizuki-sensei, I guess I got carried away." Naruto said with his signature grin, though there was something different about the grin, it was hollow.

"You did this you damn demon brat?!!" Mizuki screamed, he was about to say something else until Naruto had "his" hand in a knife hand and stabbed the tip of "his" fingers into Mizuki's throat.

"You're so damn noisy…" Naruto said while Mizuki choked and gagged, struggling to breath. Naruto grabbed Mizuki by the head and brought up "his" knee at the same time "he" yanked Mizuki's head down.

BAM!!

It was like two locomotives going down the same track in opposite directions. It was a surprise Mizuki's nose didn't get punched into his skull because the force of the impact incredible. Mizuki choked for air and held his now bloody face in pain. As Mizuki collapsed on the ground, Naruto walked right over the instructor, making sure each step was a stomp on Mizuki's body.

It was very clear to everyone now the vixen wasn't afraid to fight back now. She no longer had her loyalties to the hell hole that was once Konoha. Naruto wanted her revenge and she would need power to do so. With all of Kyuubi's power and knowledge, and now with the symbiote joined with her being. Naruto is now closer to her goals, but she would need allies.

Though getting allies from the academy may not be easy. With the symbiote releasing her inhibitions, Naruto became much more aggressive and violent. Because of that a lot of students who used to pick on Naruto or called "him" names, namely the ones who had decided to pick on Naruto today, now found themselves being beaten the crap out of. At this point students were afraid to say anything to Naruto now. She was more than willing to break a few bones and then some.

XXXXXXXXXX

After having a little fun beating down the academy students Naruto decided she had enough for the day and left early. No one stopped her, especially not after Mizuki found his nose and cheek bone shattered and nearly choked to death when he decided to try and stop Naruto.

Making "his" way to the vast forests outside of Konoha, Naruto decided to see the extent of "his" new abilities. Unknown to "him" someone was following behind. It was Hinata, Naruto's shy admirer. She was worried about her love after seeing how "he" was acting in class. She wanted to see what was wrong with "him," another reason for her worry was that when she used her Byakugan to see if Naruto was feeling okay a black darkness was shielding Naruto, preventing the Hyuuga from seeing anything other than Naruto's person.

When Naruto finally stopped, Hinata hid herself and stared at her love. What she saw was a complete surprise for her. Naruto's clothes started to melt into a pitch-black liquid and more of it began to come out "his" skin. After a few moments the black ooze had completely reformed Naruto into someone completely different.

In "his" place was a tall blonde haired sun-tanned beauty. She had long, flowing blond hair that was tied into a single pony tail, dark electric blue and crimson mixed eyes with slit pupils, and black gloss lipstick on. She was wearing a really tight, bareback, bare-stomach, and nearly bare-chest bodysuit that left little to the imagination.

It looked like a one-piece bathing suit except that it was made of black leather. The top was a halter neck belly shirt. It could be easily opened by simply unclipping two silver straps, which was the only thing holding it together. Her top did not fall off her body because the straps attached to her neck like a collar with another silver strap right in the front. Her rather large boobs jiggled as she moved. She also had leather boots that reached mid-thigh and her right arm had a glove that reached up to her upper arm. There were silver studs on her boots, glove, collar, and skirt.

"Hm wasn't expecting this." Naruto said out loud.

"**You said pick out your new outfit. We decided to go with something "unique." You don't like?"**

"Unique? I guess you're right, I like it just fine."

Hinata was surprised to see this leather clad goddess of a woman before her. For a second Hinata stared with her mouth wide open, a little bit of saliva visibly falling out the side of her mouth and tiny trickle of blood coming out her nose.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata barely said out loud.

The blonde vixen turned around to see Hinata staring at her. Naruto's eyes widened with shock. She was perplexed at how Hinata had followed her that far and not notice.

"You followed us? Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

**New AN: **_There you guys go my revision to the chapter. Also a few were wondering about Naruto's outfit at the end of the chapter. Well I was trying to describe the skimpy leather outfit that the character "Rachel" from Ninja Gaiden wore. But yeah I hope the revision to the chapter is a better read now. So yeah I'd really like to you know how you guys feel on the updated version of this chapter. And like I said earlier, you already reviewed but want to share your feelings on the revisions just give me an anonymous review with your profile name. _

**AN: **_And there you go Hinata finds out, you wonder what will happen next. Well gonna have to wait. I'm trying not to go too far into this fic without further setting up the plot. Cause as of now its ideas and drafts being pulled together, no solid direction in story as of yet._

_By the way for those of you wondering, Suzume Namida is from some flashback scene in the Naruto anime. She was the instructor for the Naruto girls when they were younger. _


	3. More

**New AN: **_This chapter has gone through revisions; I have tried to put in more "sensual" detail I guess in a certain part. Also I feel that even though I give fair warning there is still gonna be people who don't like this that will read it and will try to do something about it. So all I gotta say is, don't please. Honestly it's pretty underhanded to go and try and get rid of someone's work that you don't like. I can say safely that I and many others feel the same when we unfortunately run into stories that __**really **__piss us the fuck off. But we don't do something lame and uncalled for by trying to get it removed. As I said before, if you don't like don't read. Also another thing I wanna put is that for those of you Sakura fans who were expecting something out of this story, well Ch.2's revisions is it. __**And if you don't like it well too fucking bad.**__ Also like I said in the last chapter, if you already reviewed but want to share your feelings on the revisions then just submit and anonymous review and have your profile name on it. _

**AN: **_I got another chapter done for this. Man I'm kinda surprised at the positive feedback I'm getting. Well since you all liked it I'm just continuing on with this._

**Talk: **Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'talk': Thought

Chapter 3: More

Hinata started to hesitantly walk up to her love. Naruto was confused by what was happening and backed away a little. But then she realized for a moment that Hinata may have been a possible threat to her plans. The vixen let out an aggressive animal like growl and in a flash she had Hinata pinned against a tree. Hinata being considerably shorter than Naruto found the vixens breasts at her eye level. Hinata blushed a dark shade of red at the sight of the cleavage before her.

"Why did you follow me?! What do you have planned?!" Naruto asked in a very threatening tone. The glove Naruto wore morphed her left hand into a single pointed blade.

"P-please Naruto-kun I w-would n-never…"

"What hurt me?! I'm sick of lies, why should I believe you?!"

'No, no my Naruto-kun, I could never hurt you. I love you, but all that you've gone through…you have every right to be distrustful.' Hinata thought sorrowfully. 'I have to show you that I don't have the same scornful hate everyone else has.'

Suddenly something wrapped around Naruto's neck. It was Hinata's arms as she tip-toed to reach her love.

"Because I love you." Hinata said as she pressed her lips against the one she loved and kissed her so lovingly.

Naruto was baffled as Hinata pulled away. The vixen stared at her for a while and spoke.

"How can you love me? I'm not even a boy anymore."

"I don't care Naru-chan; I have always loved you and will continue to do so forever. I don't care if you're a boy or girl I will love you regardless." Hinata said with conviction as she leaned in for another kiss.

This time Naruto found herself enjoying the kiss rather than being surprised, the two women kissed each other passionately and lovingly. Hinata had gently slipped her tongue into Naruto's mouth only to feel Naruto's tongue slid over hers and enter her mouth. While this was happening the symbiote suddenly flashed a series of memories through Naruto's mind. It became apparent that Hinata always had feelings for Naruto. When they stopped kissing for a moment Naruto stared into Hinata's lavender eyes.

"I am so sorry for not realizing that you loved me. I don't deserve to…mph" Naruto's mouth was muffled by another kiss from Hinata.

"I don't care, as long as you will be with me now. And if you don't, I will understand but know that I will still love you." Hinata said as she kept her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and leaned her head against Naruto's chest.

Naruto didn't say anything; all she did was stare into Hinata's lavender eyes as she made eye contact and steal Hinata's lips in a much more heated kiss. Hinata was surprised to feel Naruto's tongue in her own mouth once again but she had no complaints whatsoever. Hinata closed her eyes and started moaning into the kiss as her lover began tasting her even more. After a few more minutes of making out Naruto pulled away having to have to give Hinata a few moments to catch her breath, Naruto smiled at her.

"Does this mean you will be with me?" Hinata asked in between breaths.

Naruto leaned her head in, her forehead pressed against Hinata's own forehead. "Let me answer your question with another question; do you want to feel good?" Naruto asked with a sexy and seductive smile on her face, her voice was a sultry purr that left a warm tingling breath against Hinata's lips.

**LEMON WARNING, YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!!**

Hinata had an excited look on her face and her eyes were now filled with growing lust. The young Hyuuga only nodded in response. Naruto grinned as she leaned in and licked Hinata's earlobe causing the girl to squirm in pleasure. The vixen then proceeded to kiss down the side of Hinata's face until she got to her neck. Hinata moaned in pleasure from the wet kisses that were being laid down on her soft skin of her neck.

"Emmmm!" Hinata gasped and moaned louder as she felt Naruto bit down on her delicate flesh. Just like with Suzume earlier that day Naruto was leaving red little love bits. Hinata did not protest she needed more of Naruto's black glossy lips touching her porcelain skin.

"Please Naru-chan, please…" Hinata breathed out.

"Keep going, I want…no…I need more, please…you don't know how long I've longed for your touch, the feel of your body against mine. For you to claim me…" Hinata said desperately in between breathes.

'You're right I don't know how long you have loved me Hina-chan.' Naruto thought as she slowly slid her tongue across Hinata's face.

"**Then we will find out how deep her love goes." **The symbiote said as Naruto's tongue was sliding against Hinata's ear lobe. Naruto's tongue suddenly morphed into a black tendril, the tip entered Hinata's ear and became liquid. Hinata squirmed a bit from the strange feeling. Only for a moment Naruto was able see all of Hinata's memories, and feel all of her experiences as if it was her own.

Naruto was suddenly overwhelmed; it all came pouring in at once. She could see it all, how Hinata was treated by her family. The unfair treatment and pain she received from her cousin Neji. Naruto could feel the sorrow and pain Hinata felt when she lost her mother, she felt the pain almost felt like her own. She could see just how far back Hinata's feelings for her went. It was so much, so many memories, so many experiences. All the pain, sorrow, loneliness, longing, the need to be loved, she saw and felt it all. All of it, everything, every bit of it felt like Naruto was right there, seeing through Hinata's eyes and feeling everything through Hinata's body, it was like her own life but it wasn't.

Naruto suddenly held Hinata in tight protective embrace. She held Hinata possessively and lovingly. "Never again my Hina-chan…" Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear.

"W-what are you saying Naru-chan?" Hinata asked confused, the sudden actions had caused the burning intense feelings of lust die down inside of her.

"I read…no…I saw your memories, I felt them as my own. Everything that has happened to you all of it, I know about it. Never again will anyone hurt you, I will protect you. I'll destroy and slaughter anything that will try to hurt you. You will never feel loneliness again; you will have all of my love for you, I will never leave you, ever." Naruto said wholeheartedly.

It was more than a declaration of love. It was a declaration from Naruto that she would be everything Hinata would ever need. She would be her protection, her guardian. And nothing would get in her way; nothing would keep her from doing this for Hinata.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes; this was everything she wanted, all she would ever want. Naruto gently placed her hands on Hinata's cheeks and delicately held the Hyuuga's face in her hands. Naruto placed her lips on Hinata's and gave her a long loving passionate kiss.

Naruto then stared at Hinata for a moment.

"May I?" Naruto asked as she gently tugged at Hinata's jacket zipper. The Hyuuga gently clasped her hands on Naruto's hand. "You don't need my permission my love, I am yours." Hinata gently kissed Naruto.

Naruto pulled down the zipper to Hinata's baggy jacket and helped Hinata take off her black undershirt. To Naruto's surprise she found Hinata wearing a rather lacy white bra, Hinata blushed as Naruto stared for a moment. Hinata took off her sandals while Naruto slowly wrapped her arms around Hinata. When her footwear was off, Hinata found Naruto gently sliding her pants down.

"You're so beautiful." Naruto said to her blue-haired lover.

Hinata only blushed even more. Naruto took the moment to admire Hinata's body. For someone who was about to turn 13 she had a rather developed body. She had some good curves and her breasts, although small compared to Naruto's, were still considerably bigger than the other girls in her age group.

Hinata stepped up closer; she then unclasped the two silver clips that held Naruto's belly shirt closed. The vixens leather bound breast quickly burst forward.

"Do you like Hina-chan?" Naruto asked with a seductive smile as she pulled Hinata in for a hug. The young heiress's blushed even more as her face was buried in between her lover's large globes. Naruto giggled as Hinata started to lightly kiss her breasts.

Naruto lightly pushed Hinata back smiling at her, Hinata pouted; she was stopped before she could do more than just kiss her lover's breasts.

"Now, now Hina-chan. You're the one that is going to feel good." Naruto purred as she slid down one of the straps of Hinata's bra. Naruto started to suck on Hinata's collar bone and then began to lick down until she got to Hinata's breast. Naruto pulled her lovers bra down and started to lick the pink nipple. Hinata giggled a little but soon started to moan in pleasure when Naruto began sucking on the nipple. While one breast was being licked and sucked on, Naruto caressed and squeezed the other breast she then switched around and repeated.

After having her fun with Hinata's breasts, Naruto kneeled down and slid Hinata's panties off her hips. Naruto licked her lips hungrily and then stared at Hinata for a moment.

"May I?" Naruto asked once more.

"Please Naru-chan do it, I need you so badly right now." Hinata begged her blonde vixen.

Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata into another hug. She then brought Hinata onto the ground, positioning her on her back. Naruto was now on all fours on top of her lover. She frenched Hinata once more and then went down to her lower regions. Naruto started to lightly lick the outer folds of her lover. Hinata whimpered and squirmed, soon she started to moan loudly while her lover's tongue entered her body.

"Ahhh…!" Hinata moaned while apart of her lover was inside of her.

Naruto continued to lick; Hinata pushed her lovers head down against her body trying to get more pleasure. Naruto then used her hand to pinch Hinata's clit. The Hyuuga girl screamed out her orgasm and her juices came flowing out. Naruto greedily consumed all of it. Hinata was panting, she was exhausted. Naruto saw this as she finished her meal. The vixen crawled up to her blue-haired lover and kissed her once more. Hinata moaned she could taste herself inside of Naruto's mouth. Naruto pulled Hinata on top of her so the girl could rest up. The young heiress snuggled up to her lover; she used Naruto's large breasts as pillows and buried her face in between them.

**END OF LEMON**

"I love you…" Hinata said as she fell asleep.

"Rest my love…" Naruto said as she gently stroked her lover's head.

Eventually Naruto fell asleep as well. Wall the two were asleep, the symbiote had an idea. It wanted to experience another host, but it wasn't willing to leave Naruto. A different form of division came to mind for the extraterrestrial creature.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were soaking in a natural hot spring after their "activities." Naruto had Hinata sitting on her lap while cuddling her. Their naked and soaked bodies were pressed against one another.

"Naru-chan, how did you well, you know become a well…"

"Girl? Is that what you're wondering love?" Naruto responded.

"Y-yes, you weren't always a girl were you?" Hinata asked as she leaned in more to Naruto's chest.

"Of course not, I was a boy from birth it's just a few things changed for me rather abruptly. Remember almost a year ago, when I was absent for almost two months? That was when it had happened."

Flashback

…one year ago…

Naruto was training in the outskirts of Konoha. He had just developed the Oiroke no Jutsu and adding the finishing touches to it. While Naruto was practicing the jutsu, his tenant the Kyuubi was working on something himself. He was working on his escape. The demon fox new the seal wasn't perfect, there were tiny cracks in the seal. Small and insignificant but with enough force could break.

"_**SOON I'LL BE FREE FROM YOU KIT…" **_Kyuubi thought maliciously.

The blonde was about to dispel his jutsu until suddenly, he felt an immense pain in his stomach. Despite it being an illusion the seal that locked away Kyuubi appeared on the stomach of the female form Naruto took. An immense amount of chakra exploded from his body as the seal grew blood red.

"AHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed in pain.

The whisker marks that appeared on Naruto's Oiroke form began to glow and elongate. Also his eyes changed color as well. The pain was so much that Naruto passed out as the changes continued to manifest through his Oiroke form.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in a place he had never been in before. It looked like some sort of underground sewer tunnel. It was dark, dank, and expansive. Naruto felt something; he then noticed waves of red light emanating from somewhere, Naruto followed it.

"Just where the hell am I and what's that red light?" Naruto asked himself.

Eventually the light led him to a very large barred gate as Naruto got closer he noticed that the source of the light came from the behind the gate. He also noticed that the center of the gate had a parchment with the kanji for "Seal."

"What is that?" Naruto got closer.

He noticed that the red light seemed to have been making the gate rust and decay. It was breaking apart. Suddenly a pair of very large animal like red eyes with slits appeared. The eyes immediately focused on Naruto. Before Naruto could say anything something huge smashed through the gate bars. It was a very big clawed hand it appeared canine in appearance. Naruto was now pinned down underneath the paws.

"_**HELLO KIT, SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN ME." **_An ominous and deep voice growled it seemed to have come from whatever the large hand pinning down Naruto had belonged to.

"W-what are you?!" Naruto said in shock.

"_**I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO, KIT. AND YOU ARE MY FORMER JAILER."**_ The voice said as the head of a large fox appeared.

"Jailer?! What do you mean?"

"_**I SUPPOSE I CAN EXPLAIN TO YOU BEFORE I TAKE YOUR LIFE. I WAS SEALED IN HERE TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC VILLAGE. I'VE BEEN TRAPPED HERE EVER SINCE YOU WERE BORN. IT TOOK ME A WHILE BUT I FOUND SOME CRACKS IN THIS PRISON AND NOW I'M GOING TO FORCE MY WAY OUT, OH AND I'M GOING TO EAT YOU NOW THAT I HAVE THE CHANCE." **_Kyuubi said as his head smashed through the gate and was now mere inches away from Naruto.

'No this can't be happening…I don't want to die, there's so much I haven't done yet…it can't end like this!' Naruto thought frantically.

Unknown to the two, the seal on the gate started to glow brightly. Suddenly all the red light that came from Kyuubi was being sucked into it and then was immediately beamed into Naruto. Both Kyuubi and Naruto screamed in pain.

"_**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! MY POWER IT'S DRAINING!" **_Kyuubi yelled in shock and pain.

It seemed that the seal was doing its job. It was meant to draw on Kyuubi's chakra and transfer it to Naruto. In this case although the seal was breaking Kyuubi force started the process. With all the power he was forcing through the seal to try and break it. The seal would do its job and send it all to Naruto. Despite the seal breaking down it would continue to transfer chakra to Naruto. It wouldn't stop until Kyuubi stopped. And unfortunately for the demon fox, he was releasing his full power and now he couldn't stop his power from releasing and the seal wouldn't stop draining and redirecting the fox's power.

"_**NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE!" **_Kyuubi screamed as he felt himself being torn apart.

It wasn't just chakra being ripped out of the fox now. The seal was going into overdrive, it seemed that the seal was going to finish its job before it would break apart completely, and it was now pulling everything out of Kyuubi. Naruto could feel it all flood in, all the powers and all the memories as well.

In the outside world Naruto's body still in the Oiroke form and was now going through violent spasms. Naruto's eyes were open but were rolled back. His body was glowing in a blazing inferno of red chakra. The seal on his stomach was glowing blood red and was warping. It was amazing that Naruto's body wasn't being destroyed by the sheer amount of chakra that was pumping into his system. But it seemed that another unexpected thing happened. In order to keep the massive amount of demonic chakra from destroying Naruto, a large portion was being sent through Naruto's Oiroke which was still active. The amount of chakra being sent was enough to keep Naruto's body from being destroyed. But so much was going into the Oiroke that it was starting to have adverse affects on Naruto's physical form.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eventually woke up, he found himself lying on the ground. To his surprise he found the ground and everything around him scorched and burned. The blonde slowly and hesitantly got up.

"What happened here? Was that whole thing with that fox a nightmare?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto suddenly realized something about his voice. "Why does my voice sound like that?"

Naruto looked down on himself to realize he was still in Oiroke form. "Oh I guess I didn't dispel the jutsu…" Naruto gave off a slight chuckle, it sounding more like a giggle. "I'll just have to get rid of it, "Kai." Naruto said as he made the seal.

Nothing happened, Naruto started to look nervous. He then did it again and nothing happened. The blonde started to panic as he did it again and again. He didn't change back.

"W-what the hell is going on here?!" Naruto yelled, Naruto then heard someone coming.

"Oh shit I can't be scene like this." Naruto quickly hid himself.

The blonde did his best to hide. Suddenly a group of nins appeared they searched the burned area, obviously looking for someone.

"No signs of the Uzumaki boy or the chakra spike." One of the nins said.

"Do you think the little demon has accessed the fox's power?" Another asked.

"So it wasn't a nightmare, it did happen. But what happened to me? Did the fox do this?"

Not sure what to do now, Naruto took off. Doing his best not to get noticed, Naruto managed to get back into the village and into his own apartment. The blonde went to the bathroom and looked himself over in the mirror.

"This is just crazy…" Naruto said as he touched his own face, feeling the rather smooth and clean skin.

Naruto noticed a few things different about his Oiroke form. The nails were longer and sharper. Also his whisker marks were more pronounced, but the most noticeable change was her eyes. The pupils were now slits and the once blue eyes were now a darker shade of blue with a swirl of crimson in it.

"Is this really me now, am I actually a girl?" Naruto asked.

Out of curoisty Naruto caressed one his breasts. To his own surprise a gasp escaped his lips. It felt good to Naruto. Without really thinking Naruto then groped the other breast. He started playing with them. He began massaging them and squeezing them together. Naruto began to moan uncontrollably. He couldn't stop and didn't want to.

"Oh my…this feels incredible…I can't stop…ooooo…" Naruto continued to moan.

Now he could feel his crotch area heat up. He didn't have a male member anymore to get hard but he knew the feeling. Not sure why he himself did it, Naruto stuck his fingers into his own vagina while his other hand continued to play with his breasts.

"Awwww!!" Naruto moaned loudly.

"I can feel it…" Naruto felt it coming, he kept going and then finally for the first time as a woman, Naruto climaxed. Naruto collapsed to the ground feeling the exhaustion kick in.

"I guess there are some advantages to this…" Naruto said in between deep breathes.

End of Flashback

During this time Naruto explained to her lover why she became who she was now. The fact that during a training session using the Oiroke no Jutsu, the seal that held Kyuubi broke down. It wasn't destroyed but instead it sped up the process of chakra absorption. All at once Kyuubi was torn into chakra, life force, knowledge, memories, etc. All of it was absorbed by Naruto. There was so much chakra pumping into "his" Oiroke no Jutsu that the transformation permanently transformed Naruto into a full blown flesh and blood version of "his" female disguise. Naruto was about to explain what had happened to her as of recently.

"**We need another host…"** The symbiote said to Naruto while she was sucking on Hinata's neck.

"W-what?!" Naruto thought.

"**She can become stronger if she becomes another host."** The symbiote said.

"How?"

"**Apart of us can break off and become one with her. Trust us, we can do this. Before in the past we used to create offspring to pass on to others, that didn't turn out so well for us when our first offspring was completely insane, a part of the blame was on the host. But after absorbing our offspring and its offspring as well we corrected that problem. Now we are capable of having more than one host. Let us do it, she will be so much stronger, let her join us…" **

Naruto did not argue, she knew about the all the problems Hinata had to deal with. If she became host to a part of the symbiote things would change. Naruto loved Hinata too much to let anything happen to her. But she would need to become strong enough to handle any kind of problem without Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two lovers had finally finished their little "bath." Hinata was about to get dressed when she saw Naruto start to change she was amazed to see Naruto's body become covered in a black ooze like substance; it instantly reformed into a new outfit. Hinata was about to get dressed as well, when Naruto walked up to her. Naruto's outfit changed once more. Naruto became Venom, her skin-tight costume frightened Hinata at first. But then the wings retracted and melted into Naruto's body and the terrifying mask opened up and melted into Naruto's head revealing her face.

"Hina-chan, we have a gift for you. This will make you so much stronger." Naruto said as she wrapped her arms around her lover and pressed her body as close as possible to her.

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Don't be afraid, no matter what happens." Naruto said as she kissed Hinata forcing her tongue into her lover's mouth.

Hinata's eyes bulged as she felt some kind of liquid fill her mouth and enter her throat. Hinata also saw and felt black tendrils extend from Naruto's body and wrap around her own. Hinata struggled at first but she couldn't break free. Her naked body was being wrapped up in the black ooze. Hinata was panicking but then she heard a voice.

"**Don't resist, we are the gift from the one you love."** The symbiote said to Hinata.

"What are you!?" Hinata screamed in her mind.

"**We are the organism that is bonded to your lover. We can exist in separate forms while maintaining a hive mind. We can be bonded to both you and your lover. Now relax we will soon be one."** The symbiote said.

It was a strange sensation for Hinata. She was afraid at first but now her body felt a kind of warmth wrap around her. She could feel pleasure growing in her. Hinata started to give off orgasmic moans while she was still kissing Naruto. Soon her entire body was wrapped up in the symbiote. Hinata could feel the symbiote enter her pussy and butt. The Hyuuga screamed into her kiss with Naruto. She could feel the symbiote push against the inside of her vagina. It was rubbing against all the sensitive spots causing Hinata shake and quiver with pleasure. The symbiote quickly made Hinata cum and all the juices were sucked into the symbiote. Naruto pulled back from the kiss and smiled as the symbiote engulfed Hinata's body.

To help Hinata calm down and accept the bonding that much faster, Hinata was put into some sort of dream like state. In her own mind Hinata was making passionate love to Naruto. It all felt so real to her, every touch, kiss, grope. It all felt real, in actuality it was the symbiote that was providing the physical stimulation.

"Oooo…" Naruto cooed as she licked her lips. "I can feel it Hina-chan, all of your pleasure. The other is feeding it directly towards me." Naruto said while holding herself in a very sensual manner.

Everything that Hinata felt, the sexual pleasure and stimulation. It was all feeding directly to Naruto. Just like when she had taken in Hinata's memories earlier, Naruto could now feel all of the bonding through Hinata's body.

"It's almost done now my love…" Naruto purred, she could feel it in her body the bonding was nearly done.

In moments the symbiote finished its job. Hinata was now dressed in the same costume as her lover. Hinata now had the devil's grin, the teeth on the mask made her look so menacing. Naruto however wasn't afraid; in fact she was more than excited to see what her lover could do now. Hinata also went through some noticeable physical changes; her body went through the same treatment as Naruto. She was now almost a foot taller, she had a more athletic and muscular physique and her B cups swelled to CC cups.

"Hey there sexy, wanna play?" Naruto asked seductively.

Hinata in the blink of an eye had Naruto pinned to the ground. She sat down on her lover and began straddling her. Hinata leaned in; she opened her mouth let out her new tongue lick Naruto's face. Naruto was enjoying every moment of it. Hinata started to kiss her lover through her own mask. The long snake like tongue somehow entered Naruto's mouth entirely. The two started to moan from the make out session. When Hinata pulled back, the mask opened up to reveal Hinata grinning devilishly.

"_**Now it's time to play rough my love."**_ Naruto said as her mask reformed around her face and pushed Hinata down on her back. Hianta grinned once more, her mask reforming. The two lovers stared at one another for a moment through their menacing masks.

"_**Let us share our new born love together."**_ Naruto said.

"_**Yes we will enjoy this."**_ Hinata said back to Naruto.

**New AN: **_Yeah my old AN said I was going to try and get another one out sooner. Well that may take longer; I'm trying to get more background done. As I said many times over, these were originally draft ideas; a well thought out background to the plot wasn't set up at the moment. That's also why I decided to revise the other chapters and try to make them more "meaty" I guess. As I said with the last chapter, I'd like to know what you guys thought about the revision, also I know that most of you have already reviewed the chapters, but I do accept anonymous reviews. _

**AN:** _This wouldn't be a dark Naruto fic without Hinata getting corrupted as well. Oh and if you're wondering who the symbiote was referring to, when it said it had absorbed its offspring. Well it's Carnage, that's why the symbiote has those other abilities. Anyway I've already started on the next chapter for this fic. Hopefully I can get it to be a little longer. _


	4. Leaving a Mark

**AN: **_Here is another chapter to my Venom Kunoichi fic. I'm glad everyone liked my revisions and additions made to the first three chapters. I don't have much else to say at the moment. So enjoy the read people._

**Talk: **Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'talk': Thought

Chapter 4: Leaving a Mark

The two Venoms lay atop one another. Hinata in her Venom outfit was licking Naruto's neck. After a few more moments both Venoms had their costumes recede into their bodies to reveal to very naked sweat covered women holding each other.

"That was amazing." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto once more biting her lower lip. She leaned down and started to suck on one of Naruto's nipples, symbiote shifted around to expose Naruto's breast for Hinata to suckle.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto said as she pulled Hinata into a tight embrace.

"I will always love you." Hinata said as she snuggled her lover.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a bit of more time snuggling and caressing, the two lovers decided it was time to go. Naruto got up and reluctantly let go of Hinata, thinking for a moment the symbiote emerged and formed into a new outfit for Naruto.

Naruto was now dressed in a black short sleeve latex cat suit that had belts and buckles all over it. She wore latex versions of high-heeled biker boots. On her arms had black leather gloves that covered her fingers and went up her forearm. She also had a black leather choker on her neck and a large red leather belt over her waist that merely hung there to break up the completely dark outfit. On the back of Naruto's cat suit was a large white spider. There was also make-up on Naruto's face and some earrings on her ears.

Hinata concentrated and her original outfit emerged. Naruto gave off a slight pout and frowned at her lover, Hinata noticed. Before Hinata could ask what was wrong, Naruto had wrapped her arms around Hinata from behind. The vixen started to kiss Hinata's neck.

"Hina-chan, you can do so much more with your new "wardrobe." Why hide your beautiful body with that bulky jacket?" Naruto said as she started to nibble on Hinata's neck.

"Okay Naru-chan, I should start wearing sexier clothes for you…" Hinata said as she moaned in pleasure.

Concentrating some more Hinata's "clothes" changed into a completely new outfit. This time it was a pair of skin-tight black leather pants with high heel stiletto boots. And a red leather bare back halter top that had a turtle neck to it. To finish up the outfit was red fingerless leather gloves that covered up to her forearm. There was also one more change as well, a tattoo with a black spider on white webs formed on Hinata's upper left arm. Hinata smiled at her new outfit, before she could ask her lover what she thought. Naruto pounced on her pray.

XXXXXXXXXX

After another heated make out session, it was time for Hinata to see what she was really capable of with the symbiote bonded to her. Hinata went up to a tree and used a basic Jyuuken attack. Much to Hinata's surprise there was enough chakra in the attack to kill the tree and cause it to rot away. Apparently the attack had so much concentrated chakra in it that it was like an attack with a fast acting poison. She could only imagine just how much damage such an attack would do to an actual person.

"It is gonna be fun to use this on someone." Hinata said with a sinister smile.

Hinata then activated her Byakugan and found its range increased to a vastly impossible scale. She could see for miles on end, this was a feat not even the most powerful and skilled of Hyuugas could ever accomplish. Not only that the Byakugan's weakness of one small blind spot was now gone. After deactivating her eyes, Hinata found herself once more in the arms of her lover.

"So, like the improvements?" Naruto asked as she kissed Hinata.

"I love it, thank you." Hinata kissed Naruto passionately, their tongues massaging one another.

"So where do we go from here?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to be honest Hina-chan. Konoha is a hell hole, this village has no more good people…" Naruto started to remember how it turned to hell for Konoha, even as a child she still remembered.

Flashback

…4 years ago…

Naruto had a full belly; he had just had a ramen dinner courtesy of Iruka. Iruka was now taking Naruto back home. The academy instructor had decided that he would visit the Hokage to discuss a few matters as well as have Naruto visit the Hokage. As soon as Iruka and Naruto entered the Hokage tower and headed towards the Hokage's office. An alarm was sounded and it seemed that everyone was going all over the place.

"What's going? Why was the alarm sounded?" Iruka asked one of the nins.

"We're on high alert right now; we just got word from the Konoha Military Police Corps. Uchiha Itachi just killed his father; they say he was planning on killing his whole clan. But some special Anbu unit showed up in time to stop him. But he's still at large and possibly still in the village."

Iruka's eyes widened with shock, out of concern for the Hokage. Iruka grabbed Naruto and quickly ran towards the Sandaime's office.

As the two came near the Hokage's office there were a group of nins posted as guards. Only these weren't the normal Anbu guards. Their outfits and masks were different from the regular Anbu. Iruka didn't know it at the moment but they were Danzo's special ROOT unit.

"Naruto stay here and stay out of sight." Naruto didn't know what was going on but he for once in his rebellious youth listened.

Iruka went to speak to the differently dressed nins. "Excuse me I need to see the Hokage it's urgent…"

One of the nins interrupted Iruka. "We are on lockdown right now, please leave the tower. We have a highly skilled and trained Anbu member who just went rogue. We are securing the Hokage right now and are making sure no one gets to him. Now please leave…" Iruka wanted to argue against them but the chunnin could tell these nins were going to do more than just tell him to leave if he decides to insist on seeing the Hokage. And no sooner had those nins said they were locking down the tower more of these strangely dressed shinobi started to occupy the building.

Iruka made his way out of the tower with Naruto in hand. "Iruka-sensei, what's going on? Aren't we going to see Ojii-san?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Unfortunately it seems that the Hokage's security won't allow us to." Iruka said.

"I don't like this Iruka-sensei, something isn't right." Naruto said suddenly.

"To be honest you're right, but I don't know what we can do about it. Those nins, whoever they are won't allow anyone into the office."

"I know how we can get in without being noticed." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"What? How?" Iruka asked.

"Come on Iruka-sensei follow me!" Naruto said as he ran off in a blur.

"Hey Naruto wait!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we are doing this. And how do you know about this place anyway?" Iruka said as he was climbing through a ventilation shaft with a young Naruto leading the way.

"Iruka-sensei how do you think I pull off my pranks? I know hidden passages and whatnot all over the village." Naruto said as he grinned once more.

As Iruka and Naruto neared the outlet vent they could hear some sort of argument. "I think we're…" Naruto was about to state the obvious when Iruka clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Shhh…" Iruka quietly whispered.

Iruka and Naruto both peered through the outlet to the vent. They were right above the office looking through the ceiling.

"This can't be happening…" Iruka said as he and Naruto were wide-eyed at what they saw in the office.

The Sandaime Hokage was pinned against the wall with a katana through his shoulder. His red and white robes were slowly becoming all red. Holding the katana was a man in black and white robes, it appeared he only had one arm. Behind the man was a group of nins some of them were wearing the same outfits as the ones who were posted outside confirming they were ROOT. However the rest of the nins were more distinguishable than the others. They were Uchihas.

"H-how could you Danzo?" Sarutobi asked as blood seeped out of his mouth.

"I did what was necessary old friend." Danzo said trying to sound solemn.

"Old friend?! You betrayed your village!" Sarutobi yelled and then coughed up blood.

"I betrayed the village? You poor deluded fool; it is you Hiruzen Sarutobi that betrayed your village. Not only that but you betrayed your Sensei's, the Shodaime and Nidaime, by making the village they worked so hard to build, into a weak and pathetic shell." Danzo said as he twisted the blade while it was inside Sarutobi's flesh.

Sarutobi didn't yell or scream he fought back the urge to vocally express his pain. He wouldn't give Danzo the pleasure of giving him the reaction he wanted.

"A battle hardened warrior to the end huh?" Danzo had an amused look on his face. Iruka had to keep his hand clamped down tighter on Naruto's mouth to keep the child from yelling in anger. As much as Iruka would have liked to have done something, there were too many nins and all of them were well above the skills and abilities of a Chunnin to handle. And with the Hokage Tower now locked down with an army of these nins, it was going to be a problem escaping.

"Why, why did you do this? Why are you sided with the Uchihas? Weren't you one of the council members to vote to have the Uchiha's put under surveillance?" Sarutobi asked in between his breaths.

"Deception Hiruzen, have you forgotten that is one of the Shinobi's key assists. I'm not as big of a fool as those other members of the council. There has and only will be one Uchiha who has ever been able to control Kyuubi and that was Madara. I'm not paranoid enough to think that any of the Uchiha's was capable of something like that. But I saw my opportunity in this, I knew if I played my cards right, your most trusted mole would become my most invaluable patsy."

Sarutobi's face had a mixture of shock and anger. "You were waiting for the order to be given weren't you, the order to go after the Uchihas?"

"Of course, I needed Itachi to kill Fugaku. Those two are the only Uchiha that I am willing to sacrifice. Itachi because he is my patsy and Fugaku because he only believes in seizing Konoha by force, I knew that eight years ago when it was decided to seal away the Uchiha's into that district that Fugaku would never agree to an alliance with me. The other members of the Uchiha clan council on the other hand were willing to join me. By having you and the council believe that the Uchiha were in check. I had you all lowered into a false sense of security. I just waited for the right moment and took it. And now I will save Konoha…"

"No Danzo…you are leading Konoha down a dark path, you are all going down a dark path by doing this…" Sarutobi said while grinding his teeth, it was more than the katana that was lodged in his shoulder that was causing him pain, there was something else.

"No Hiruzen! You're the one that is wrong; you're the one that has been leading Konoha down a dark path!" The old war horse yelled at the immobilized Hokage.

"You have made this once great village weak. We have and always will be at war with other powers. And by not doing what is right, by not doing what needs to be done. You have jeopardized what we have sworn to protect. I will do what needs to be done. I will make Konoha strong again!"

Sarutobi looked at his former ally and rival with pity. There was nothing the aged warrior leader could do now. He was on borrowed time, he could only hope that there would be justice and that Danzo's reign, his ambition would fall through.

"Think of yourself as righteous…but you are nothing more than a coward to take this path. To gain your power the way you did by simply poisoning me." Sarutobi said mocking Danzo.

Danzo narrowed his eye in anger and pushed his katana deeper into Sarutobi and twisting the blade once more. Sarutobi only grinded his teeth and refused to yell.

"Coward? You forget we are all Ninja, Hiruzen. I only used the age old tactics of a ninja. Avoid direct conflict where needed. I only did what was needed to avoid a full-scale battle. Poisoning you was the most effective method. Just as you made the village weak you also became complacent. And as they say complacency kills Hiruzen. This is for the better…" Danzo said with his self-righteous tone. Sarutobi only chuckled grimly.

"What is so funny Hiruzen?"

"You and your allies believe you are going to make Konoha strong again. But you are just like the poison that you have coursing through my veins slowly killing me. In my complacency you were able sneak a poison into me. In Konoha's complacency you are a poison is now coursing through Konoha. In the end you are slowly killing Konoha from the inside." Something snapped for Danzo and maybe the others in the room. Sarutobi struck a chord, he was right.

"I tire of hearing your dying breathes, Good bye Hiruzen." Danzo pulled the katana out of Sarutobi and quickly swiped the blade across Sarutobi's neck. A gash appeared and blood began to spray out. And yet even as the last few seconds of his life bled out of his neck, Sarutobi maintained his look pity towards the others.

"Even…in my…death…justice…will…burn you…all" Sarutobi said with his last breathes, his back slid down the wall he was against. His body slumped and Sarutobi was now dead.

Iruka bit his lip as he fought back the urge to scream. Who wouldn't, he had just witnessed the death of the leader he had sworn his loyalty to. Naruto had tears in his eyes as he screamed in horror and sorrow. Although Iruka still had his hands covering Naruto's mouth. His scream although muffled was still loud and audible.

"Did you hear that?" One of the nins asked.

"It came from up there." Danzo said, one of the nins threw multiple shuriken into the ceiling where the outlet vent was.

Naruto looked around him to see the shuriken that were lodged all over the inside of the vent shaft. He had a few cuts but nothing deep. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief until he felt something wet underneath his hand. Naruto turned to see Iruka with a nervous and pained expression on his face.

"Doesn't look like I was as lucky as you Naruto…" Iruka clutched his gut, multiple shuriken were lodged in Iruka's body now. As Iruka bled his blood started to seep through the holes made from the shuriken. The blood started to drip from the ceiling; all the nins in the Hokage's office saw it.

"Find whoever that is and kill them." Danzo ordered.

"We gotta go now." Iruka said with a sense of urgency without yelling.

The moment Iruka and Naruto started making their way back the way they came. More shuriken shot through the vent shaft. Luckily the two managed to get out before they ended up being skewered. Once the two were outside of the building they found that whole perimeter of the tower was now surrounded by Danzo's ROOT nins.

'We gotta get out of here and fast. But these nins are everywhere. These wounds aren't going to make things easy. I won't be able to make it.' Iruka's thoughts came to that conclusion.

"Naruto run, get out of here as fast you can and don't tell anyone about what happened." Iruka said with a labored breath.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" Naruto had a shocked look on his face.

"These nins are everywhere and they won't stop until they get us or at least me. I don't think they know it's more than one person. Go, I'll buy you time, I'll draw their attention." Iruka said sadly.

"N-no I can't do that I…"

Iruka hugged Naruto. "For once in your life listen to me Naruto, please. Leave and do what you have to, to stay alive. Don't tell anyone what has happened, wait for the right time."

Naruto started crying, he understood that Iruka was going to sacrifice himself to make sure Danzo wouldn't find out that Naruto was witness to the murder of the Hokage.

"I don't want to lose you Iruka-sensei, don't go please." Naruto looked up to Iruka with tear-filled eyes.

"Sorry I can't do that, you got a long life ahead of you. I need to make sure of that. Now go little brother." Iruka said with a smile, Naruto was wide-eyed with surprise.

"I won't let them enjoy this…I'll get them back for this." Naruto said almost promising Iruka. The young blonde started running. Iruka continued to smile; he then reached into his vest pocket and drew out a kunai with an explosive tag tied at the end of it.

"Stay alive little brother and make sure that justice will be served. I love you Otouto. Now then time to get their attention…" Iruka threw his kunai at a nearby wall.

BOOOM!!

XXXXXXXXXX

That same night Naruto made it back to his home. Although the child was tempted to leave Konoha, it wouldn't have been successful. The village was now under martial law. Naruto spent the night crying in his bed. Two of the most important people in his life were now dead, killed by a power hungry dictator.

News spread quickly of what happened. The cover story as it seemed was spread quickly. The night that Itachi was given the order to kill the entire Uchiha clan, Danzo's ROOT showed up just in time to prevent the attempted genocide. But was "too late" to keep him from killing Fugaku. In truth Itachi had fled the village the moment he realized that he was double-crossed. But the cover story said otherwise. It said that Itachi made his way to the tower to kill the Hokage. He was successful in killing the Hokage before ROOT showed up, one other chunnin was listed as killed by Itachi and that was Iruka.

For the following weeks Konoha was under full military rule. It would take some time before a new Hokage would be assigned. Until then the council was the ruling power. Danzo was able to convince the other council members that they had brought on the death of the Hokage by forcing Itachi to do what he did. That even a loyal spy wouldn't have been able to completely carry out the order kill his own clan. The council was now led to believe that only Fugaku desired to lead an uprising, a coup to seize power. Danzo had also convinced the council that once it was apparent that Itachi wasn't going to kill his clan, he had sent his ROOT operatives to pursue Itachi from Fugaku's home.

Itachi was labeled as Konoha's greatest traitor since Orochimaru. He had killed a prominent leader of a clan and he had also killed Konoha's most valued leader. ROOT was revealed to the public as a secretive unit. Not much else was told about them but they were hailed as heroes for preventing Itachi from killing the whole Uchiha clan.

The effect that these events had on the village was anything but subtle. Sasuke became an avenger; he swore he would kill Itachi for killing his father. The walls that once surrounded the Uchiha district was taken down and their numbers grew.

As much as Naruto would've liked to try and plead with others about what he knew. He was only a child that was labeled as the village's pariah. And to further discourage revealing what he knew, in the following months the Third's Law was repealed. Naruto had the scorn and hate of the older generation and the fear of the younger. It seemed anybody who had a good mind to question what had happened decided to claim ignorance.

The next four years went by with many changes. An Uchiha council member by the name of Kugutsu Uchiha was nominated for the seat of Hokage. It was only a ploy however, as much as Danzo would have liked to take the position of Hokage for himself; he had nominated someone else to avoid any suspicion. This Uchiha was merely a figurehead though, all decision making and control of power was decided by the council, to be more exact power was divided by the Uchiha's and Danzo.

End of Flashback

Naruto didn't know what the higher ups in Konoha's new government had planned for him. But it seemed they didn't want him killed. If so they would have done it immediately. If being kept alive to have your life turned into a living hell was the goal, then it seemed that Danzo and the others were doing a good job with it. However since that night Naruto found himself abducted on occasion. He would be knocked out and wake up to find himself in his own home feeling like crap. Being exhausted beyond fatigue and finding indications that he had been stuck with multiple needles and syringes. It was only until the recent year that the abductions had stopped, which was also around the time Naruto went through his unexpected "transformation."

Naruto was brought out of her thoughts she then continued what she was saying.

"Konoha…It's all run by power hungry dictators. And with all that has happened to me and you. I want to destroy this village and kill every last wretched creature here." Naruto said intently. Hinata only hugged Naruto and snuggled up to her chest.

"I will annihilate any opposition that stands in your way my love." Hinata said with a devils grin.

"Good then we should leave Konoha for a little bit. I want to make destroying Konoha slow and painful for them. But before we go, I think we should leave a mark on Konoha. Do a few things to rattle their little cage." Naruto grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki, Mizuki's lover and future fiancé was making her way to his home to have dinner with him. She had heard of what had happened to Mizuki at the academy. Apparently Uzumaki Naruto had beaten up a few students and even Mizuki himself was taken down. They said he nearly choked to death because he was struck in the throat, his face also was apparently a mess with his nose broken badly.

Tsubaki was never one to judge people cruelly. She didn't harass Naruto or speak badly of him, however she did fear him. He did after all have Kyuubi sealed in him or at least he used to, but Tsubaki didn't know that.

'I guess he didn't like to be pushed around by others anymore.' Tsubaki thought as she used her key to open the door to Mizuki's home.

The kunoichi was early and she knew that Mizuki wouldn't be in for a while. As she entered the house it was rather dark. Tsubaki closed the door behind her and went for the light switch. Suddenly a small lamp in the living room turned on.

"Huh? Who is that?" Tsubaki said out loud. As she looked at where the lamp was, there was a chair next to it. The light barely illuminated who it was sitting on the chair.

Tsubaki hesitantly got closer to see who it was. And she could tell that the figure was dressed in tight black. And she could tell by the tight form fitting outfit it was a woman. The lamp only illuminated the woman's body her face was hidden in darkness.

"Who am I you ask? I am a woman scorned and I am here pass my fury on Mizuki. I am surprised you came before him though." The woman said with a dark seductive voice as she got up. Tsubaki still couldn't see her face. All she could see now was a dark outline standing.

Suddenly the figure started to lose its shape. It was almost like the figure melted. 'D-did she just turn into liquid or something?' Tsubaki thought, she didn't know how right she was about that.

In her dark symbiote form, Naruto easily blended in with the shadows of the dark room. Tsubaki couldn't see that the symbiote slithered past Tsubaki, she was behind her now. Before she knew it, Naruto reformed into her human form. Tsubaki yelped in surprise as she felt arms snake around her. She tried to break free but she found herself locked in strong arms. Suddenly something slithered into her ear. She could feel some kind of liquid, in a few moments the liquid retracted.

"Now now, Tsubaki-chan, I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto licked the side of Tsubaki's face.

"I can taste it, you're innocent. You fear me but you don't hate me. I can accept that. Your lover Mizuki on the other hand, I don't need to probe his memories to know he deserves death. And now that you're here you're going to help me." Naruto smiled evilly.

"Y-you want me to k-kill Mizuki?!" Tsubaki yelled out.

"Precisely, he deserves it. You know of all the wrong things he's done. You can't hide it from me. I have seen everything you have kept hidden in the deepest recesses of your mind. You want to claim ignorance and pretend it never happened. But I know…one way or another you're going to help me." Naruto said intently as she clamped her teeth on Tsubaki's soft neck.

**Lemon Warning, sorta**

Naruto proceeded to unzip Tsubaki's vest and forced it off. Once the vest was off, Naruto's hands quickly snaked underneath Tsubaki's blouse. Naruto was quick to snap off Tsubaki's bra. Before Tsubaki knew it, she felt soft delicate hands squeeze and grope her breasts. She blushed a deep red and moaned involuntarily.

"S-stop that, p-please…" Tsubaki tried her best to sound unaffected. She was failing horribly.

Even though her arms were free. Tsubaki couldn't pry Naruto off of her, it was a futile effort. Naruto's right hand stayed on Tsubaki's right breast. The blonde vixen squeezed and groped her victims breast, her long nails were pinching Tsubaki's hardening nipple. Naruto's left hand then slid down the side of Tsubaki's body. From her ribcage down to her stomach and then over her hips, Naruto smiled as her hand reached down and swiftly undid her victim's pants, Tsubaki's pants fell off her hips.

"I'm not going to stop; I'm going to gobble you all up Tsubaki-chan." Naruto said as she let her index finger push and rub in and out of Tsubaki's pussy lips through her panties, the soft fabric of the underwear being rubbed against Tsubaki's intimate lower regions.

"N-no…" Tsubaki struggled to keep resisting but she was panting and her heart beat a mile minute. Her body was betraying her.

In the shadows of the dark home, Hinata sat crossed legged watching the whole scene unfold. She grinned enjoying everything she saw. She decided not to join in after all she only desired to share her body with Naruto only, no one else. Hinata licked her lips and felt herself getting wet as she watched her Naruto turn Tsubaki into a pile of over stimulated mush.

'I love every bit of this show.' Hinata thought as she started to rub her own crotch.

"**And we are sure you are enjoying the added stimulation." **

Through the link that Naruto had with Hinata through the divided symbiote. The vixen was feeding her lover all the feelings and emotions coming from her sexually assaulting Tsubaki. A moan escaped Hinata's lips. She could feel everything. It was like a sexual buffet without eating, sex without needing to actually have sex. This kept Hinata from giving another a woman a chance to feel her body; it gave Hinata the chance to experience without actually doing.

"You're dripping wet my dear." Naruto purred into Tsubaki's ear. Naruto could feel the woman's panties becoming damp from the teasing.

Tsubaki still tried to focus on something else; she desperately wanted to free herself from this guilty pleasure that was building up. Her will was the only thing that was resisting, however that was fading rather quickly. Her body had already betrayed her the moment Naruto started feeling her up.

"You can try and fight me as much as you want. In the end you will lose yourself to me regardless." Naruto said darkly as she pulled Tsubaki to the floor with her while tearing off the kunoichi's blouse.

Naruto was sitting down on the floor with Tsubaki positioned on her lap. The blonde's left leg was entwined with Tsubaki's leg forcing the kunoichi's vagina to become exposed. Naruto tore off Tsubaki's wet panties and hungrily stared at her prize. Naruto kept her right hand where it was, on Tsubaki's exposed breast. The kunoichi's exposed and erect nipple was in between Naruto's index and middle fingers, her fingers kneaded the hardened pink flesh.

"Mmmm…" Tsubaki struggled to keep her moan from escaping her lips.

Naruto smiled, she was more amazed than annoyed that Tsubaki continued to fight the feelings her body was giving into. It just made things all the more satisfying when Tsubaki would finally give in.

"**She's not giving in too easy now is she? Maybe we need to be more direct."**

"I don't need you to help dear. I can feel it, she won't last any longer." Naruto said to the other. 

Naruto gently ran the tips of her index and middle finger over Tsubaki's wet folds. The tingling sensation made Tsubaki shiver. Naruto brought up her fingers and licked the juice off her finger tips, replacing the sweet nectar on her fingers with her saliva.

"I want more…" Naruto whispered into Tsubaki's ear.

The dark seductress plunged her index and middle finger into Tsubaki's body. She could feel those soft and delicate fingers now invade her womanhood. Tsubaki wanted to close her legs to keep Naruto from going further but her left leg was locked in place by the blonde. In one last effort Tsubaki bit her lower lip as hard as she could. Blood dripped out of her lower lip, the momentary pain and the flavor of copper in her mouth drew her body's attention away from the sensations that Naruto gave her.

Naruto was surprised for a moment. "My my, look at you, going as far as to hurt yourself to deny me the pleasure of having you, to deny yourself of these sensations, I could easily bend your will to get what I want. However, don't think blood will discourage me from taking your pretty little lips." Naruto slowly licked up the blood that dripped down Tsubaki's chin.

Tsubaki winced in pain as she felt the stinging feeling of Naruto's wet tongue cleaning her bleeding lip. "Here, let me kiss that cut of yours better." Naruto said in an almost soothing manner as she kissed Tsubaki's lower lip. She could feel Naruto's lips clamp down on her lower lip. Tsubaki felt something come in contact with her bite; she couldn't tell if it was saliva or the blonde woman's tongue.

Tsubaki winced once more in pain but then it subsided quickly as Naruto let go of her lip. Naruto smiled happily and Tsubaki looked to see her self-inflicted injury was completely healed up with no sign of the previous injury other than small bits of blood. It seemed that when Naruto kissed Tsubaki's lower lip, she had let the symbiote seep out of her mouth to quickly heal the wound Tsubaki gave herself.

"See, all better now, you really shouldn't hurt those pretty little lips of yours Tsubaki-chan." Naruto giggled as she pushed her fingers deeper into Tsubaki's vagina, she then used her thumb to press down on Tsubaki's clit. This caught Tsubaki off guard, a gasp escaped Tsubaki's lips. Her mouth was open and Naruto went in for the kill. The blonde practically latched her mouth over Tsubaki's and plunged her tongue deep into the other woman's mouth.

"Mmmmpphh!" Tsubaki tried to fight it; her struggle however resulted in a loud moan muffled by Naruto's mouth.

Naruto continued to thumb Tsubaki's clit while her fingers twisted around inside of Tsubaki's pussy. The blonde pulled away from the kiss and smiled triumphantly as her fingers found that special spot in Tsubaki.

"Ahhhhh!!" Tsubaki screamed as she was brought to an orgasm.

Naruto's left hand was drenched in Tsubaki's love juice. Tsubaki felt tired, she unintentionally leaned her back against Naruto's chest. She was breathing hard and was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Naruto started to lick off her drenched hand. She then offered some to Tsubaki, the kunoichi only tried to move her head away and keep her mouth shut. Naruto pouted, she then suddenly squeezed Tsubaki's right breast hard. Tsubaki yelped a little and Naruto stuck her pinky into Tsubaki's mouth.

"Good girl." Naruto said with satisfaction as she felt Tsubaki suck on the pinky, Naruto kissed Tsubaki on the cheek. Tsubaki herself found it a surprise that she actually liked the taste.

**End of Lemon**

"You were quite the little sport trying to resist me. But I knew you would like it or at least your body would." Naruto said teasingly, she then started to nibble on Tsubaki's neck.

CLICK!

Before Naruto could do anything further to Tsubaki. The sound of the door unlocking was heard. Naruto smiled evilly at what this meant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki was making his way back from the academy. After what had happened today, he wasn't pissed, he was furious. The other instructors at the academy had a good laugh when they saw what had happened to Mizuki. It was only after mentioning Naruto's name that the mood changed. After getting his face patched up to look less severely beaten, Mizuki was prompted to report the incident. He was expecting that once news of what Naruto had done to the students and himself was reported he would see Naruto on a noose by the end of the day. However it appeared that Naruto hadn't been found or even seen.

"Damn that demon brat…when I get the chance that little shit will pay." Mizuki mumbled to himself as he felt his broken nose.

The academy instructor took out the key to his home and was about to unlock the door when he heard a woman's scream. Mizuki recognized that kind of scream, the kind of scream that a woman gave when she was having sex and reached her climax. Mizuki realized that the scream came from his own home. The instructor quickly unlocked the door.

'That couldn't be Tsubaki could it?' Mizuki thought as he entered his dimly lit home. He searched for a light switch and flipped it.

"Looks like the man of the hour is finally hear." Mizuki heard a female voice say as he turned on the lights.

Mizuki wasn't expecting to see this. His lover and future fiancé was naked and was being held in the arms of a very attractive latex clad blonde woman. And judging by the looks of exhaustion Tsubaki had and the grin on the blonde woman's face, they had just had sex. Mizuki then saw another rather attractive leather clad woman sitting behind them. She vaguely looked familiar to Mizuki and so did the blonde.

"No fucking way…" Mizuki said as he realized why the blonde looked familiar.

"Naruto you little demon shit what are you doing with my woman?!!" Mizuki screamed out in anger. Hinata was about to get out of her seat and deliver a deadly blow to Mizuki's brain. Naruto raised her hand to halt Hinata. The female Hyuuga didn't take insults to her lover lightly, and with the symbiote joined to her, she wasn't afraid to kill someone without hesitation.

"My, you are quite perceptive aren't you Mizuki, to figure out that I'm Naruto." Naruto giggled.

"Mizuki…" Tsubaki said weakly, as Naruto licked Tsubaki from her collar bone, up to her neck and then cheek.

"You little bastard, stop that now, or I will kill you!!" Mizuki screamed. He was too pissed off to wonder why Naruto was in a female form or even care.

"Is that so, big words from such a small pathetic man. I would happily kill you now, but this will be so much better…" Naruto suddenly took Tsubaki in another lust filled kiss. She easily forced her tongue into Tsubaki's mouth. A strange liquid entered Tsubaki's mouth, she gagged a little feeling the strange substance force its way down her throat. Her body suddenly went limp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Soon Tsubaki's grey eyes became pitch black; her eyes looked like shining black pearls now.

Naruto smiled sinfully as Tsubaki inhumanly came back to life. A small bit of the symbiote was now inside of Tsubaki. The creature wasn't bonded to Tsubaki like it was to Hinata. It only remained as a small portion of itself. Rather than bond with Tsubaki and envelope her body. The creature was now inside of her brain giving a direct link to Naruto and complete control to the blonde vixen.

"Make me proud sweetheart, take care of this trash." Naruto whispered as she kissed Tsubaki on the cheek, a small bit of the symbiote formed in Naruto's hand and became a black tanto. She handed it off to Tsubaki.

T-tsubaki w-what are you doing?" Mizuki asked not sure what exactly was happening as the naked Tsubaki slowly walked up to him with a sexy sway. Naruto in the back grinned as she gazed at Tsubaki's nicely formed rear.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-kun…" Tsubaki said in an innocent tone. Her soft hands suddenly gripped Mizuki's mouth covering it. Before Mizuki could say or do anything he felt a very sharp pain in his stomach.

Tsubaki had taken the black tanto and cut through Mizuki's vest. She then made a downward cut, pushing her blade down from the top of Mizuki's abs to his lower intestine. Blood was pouring out as Mizuki was getting disemboweled. The man tried to scream in pain but his cry of agony was muffled by Tsubaki's hand. He tried to pry off Tsubaki's hand from his mouth but the pain was excruciating and his strength was fading.

"Shhhh…it's alright now Mizuki-kun, this is for the better. After all you've done, this is what you deserve." Tsubaki said with calm and soothing manner as she held up her blood covered hand that held the tanto, she extended her index finger and made a shushing sound.

"Go quietly now, Naru-chan doesn't like it when you scream." Tsubaki said in a still calm manner as she pushed Mizuki's head back to expose his neck, she took the tanto and slowly sliced Mizuki's throat wide open. The blood gushed out and Mizuki went into shock. Tsubaki let his body fall to the ground. His blood and organs littered the floor.

Naruto walked up behind Tsubaki and wrapped her arms around Tsubaki's waist, she then kissed her cheek. "You've made me really happy my sweet. Now then get dressed and leave, you're my little spy here in Konoha now. I'll make sure there is no evidence of you having been here and I'll make sure the council knows about this." Naruto ordered Tsubaki as she kissed her once more. Tsubaki quickly picked up her clothes and got dressed. She left the house rather quickly and made her way back home as fast as she could.

"Now then time to leave Konoha a little message." Naruto smiled with anticipation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night a report was made that there was some kind of disturbance at Mizuki's home. The Konoha Military Police Corps went to investigate. When they knocked on the door and found that no one answered despite the indication someone was home. The MPs made their forced entry. The Uchiha's paled as they found the disemboweled Mizuki laying there on the ground lifeless, what disturbed them further was what written on the walls. It was a large message written in blood, Mizuki's blood.

The message read, "Even in his death justice will burn you all."

No sooner had the MPs saw this; the call was put in for more MPs and a forensics group to help investigate. A high ranking member of the Police Corps arrived to see the scene of the murder. When he had read the message on the wall he quickly paled and felt sick. He recognized the message, why wouldn't he? It was reminiscent to the last words of the Hokage, as he was one of the Uchiha's who had witnessed the murder of the Sandaime.

'Oh my…!' The Uchiha thought as he quickly contacted the Uchiha council.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki was woken up from her sleep by a knock on the door. As she opened her eyelids, her eyes were black only for a moment. It then became Tsubaki's normal grey again. Tsubaki felt very groggy, she didn't know how she got home or what time it was but she got up and answered the door. As she opened the door two Konoha MPs were at the doorstep.

"Yes can I help you?" Tsubaki said with a yawn.

"Tsubaki-san, we are with the Military Police Corps. You are in a relationship with Mizuki Touji correct?" One of the MPs asked.

"Yes, why? What's going on?" Tsubaki asked completely unaware of what happened earlier.

"Tsubaki-san, Mizuki was found murdered in his own home."

Tsubaki couldn't believe what she had just heard. She dropped to her knees and started crying. The MPs tried to help her up and comfort her. Deep down, although Tsubaki cried for the death of her lover, in the back of Tsubaki's subconscious, a sinister voice laughed manically as it listened to Tsubaki's sorrowful thoughts and cries.

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo arrived at the home belonging to Mizuki Touji. The ROOT leader in the past had used the instructor to keep an eye on Naruto and at times make sure the boy wouldn't succeed in becoming a ninja. Danzo for the most part had the desire to turn Naruto into a weapon. He had originally proposed the idea of taking the boy into ROOT. But then the Sandaime had his obvious objections and shut down the idea. Now years after the death of Sarutobi and the end of his leadership, Danzo decided that training Naruto now from his current age wouldn't be too effective.

Danzo wanted a weapon he could mold from birth, he lost that chance. He did however have a different approach now. Naruto didn't need training if he was just kept as a berserker. He wanted to have the flames of hate build up in Naruto. Making sure to have a different sort of weapon for Konoha to use when the time came, he had no idea that his plan to make Naruto into a hate-filled weapon was going backfire on him.

And if making Naruto into a weapon that would destroy everything with the push of button wouldn't work out. Danzo had a backup plan, since he and the other's took over, Orochimaru's old research documents that were left behind after he left the village were now being used by ROOT for their own purposes. Danzo was of course a man who believed in a backup plan. If he couldn't harness the Kyuubi's power through Naruto, then he would make sure that power would be useable with his own troops. After all one weapon of great power was an asset, an army of similar weapons was domination.

"Danzo-sama, this way please." A MP led him into the home of Mizuki.

The ROOT leader saw the message on the wall, he seemed unaffected. He then ordered everyone to leave the house, accept for a certain few individuals. As everyone left, Danzo took a deep breath and sighed.

"It would seem that someone knows about what happened that night we saved Konoha." Danzo said sounding a little bit annoyed.

"But we tied up the loose ends that night Danzo-sama." One of the nins said.

"It's apparent that we didn't, more than likely that is why Iruka had killed himself before we could question him. My suspicions have always been Uzumaki; however I knew he couldn't do a thing to go against us if it was him. But it would seem if it is Uzumkai, then that would mean he's decided to do something about what had happened years ago. Not the most subtle of approaches, I didn't think he'd coldly murder someone like this." Danzo commented.

"Do you think the Kyuubi may have taken over? There have been the two separate incidents of the Kyuubi's chakra being detected. And the mutilated corpses of the ROOT nins found last night." One ROOT nin said.

Another Uchiha felt uneasy. "If this is the case then we need to get rid of him now. If he has access to the power of that wretched creature there is no telling what will happen." The Uchiha said uneasy.

"Stop being such a paranoid fool. Even if Uzumaki has accessed the Fox's power that doesn't mean we should go and kill him. He's an asset, an investment if you may. And I'm not about to get rid of him unless I have something to fall back on. For now we'll just have to implement a certain plan of mine for Uzumaki a little early." Danzo said as he was about to order his ROOT forces to find and capture Naruto.

BOOOM!!!

An explosion suddenly erupted at the Hokage Tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage Tower had become a much larger structure since the death of the Sandaime. Security around the tower was increased significantly; besides increasing the amount of Anbu in the building, ROOT also had their forces in the structure. It was for a measure of safe assurance to the public that another Hokage would not be assassinated. But it was actually assurance for Danzo and his Uchiha associates that no one would spy on them when they had their secret meetings. After all, it was Danzo and the Uchiha's that ran Konoha now. The seat of Hokage was nothing more than a ruse now.

And now the most secure structure in Konoha just lost chunks of itself to a few dozen explosive tags setup in and out of the tower. There were screams of pain as people were thrown all over the place by the blast. There were bodies that had been mangled by the explosions, while others were crushed underneath the debris that was dropped from the blasts. Shinobi and Kunoichi alike were moving with a sense of purpose; they were trying to help the injured and clear rubble.

"I need a medic-nin here now!" One person screamed as he tried to fashion a tourniquet to stop the bleeding of a man who lost his arm in the blast.

"Somebody! Oh Kami! Get this off me!!" Another man made a blood gurgling cry for help as his chest was being crushed by a slab of debris.

In the middle of the chaos that was still going about. A blonde haired kunoichi calmly walked through the facility that was ravaged by the destruction that had ensued. She paid no attention to what was happening around her. Her face had an uncaring expression as she walked past all the screams of pain and agony. Some frantic nins had actually ran right into the woman. But it was like running into a brick wall. The blonde continued to walk while the nins who ran into her fell on their ass.

"Kami!! Please Ms, help me!" The same man crushed underneath the rubble screamed out for the blonde to help him.

She paid no attention to the man as she continued to walk towards her destination. Once she arrived, there was a hallway that led to what looked like a vault door and a pair of Anbu standing guard in front of it. It seemed that the explosions weren't anywhere near this area.

'Found you.' Naruto said to herself as she started to walk to the vault swaying her hips.

One of the Anbu guards gave an order. "Hold it right there, what's your business here?"

Naruto didn't bother to stop she kept walking forward. "I said stop, don't come any closer you're not authorized to be here!" The Anbu nin said.

Naruto smiled innocently as she stopped in front of the two guards. Suddenly Naruto while maintaining her innocent smile held her arms up in an x-crossed position, her hands and fingers straightened in a knife-hand position. Naruto's hands were suddenly covered in a black liquid as her sleeves melted and the symbiote secreted out of her pores. The liquid solidified and formed Naruto's hands into a pair of black blades.

SWISH!!

In a fast and fluid motion Naruto sliced the ANBU guards' throats open. Their blood sprayed out as they fell to the ground dead. Naruto still held her innocent smile as she licked the blood off her hands turned blades. As she licked them clean, the blades morphed back into her hands.

"Now then…" Naruto said as she stared at the vault. Her kunoichi uniform melted into a black liquid state. It shifted around her body and Naruto then became Venom.

"…_**Time to get rid of this obstacle…" **_Venom said as she flexed her muscles. With her clawed hands Venom punched one of them through the concrete that surrounded the large metal barricade. With her other arm stretched out and even further than humanly possible. Venom's other clawed hand punched into the concrete wall that held up the other side of the vault door. She made a grunt and then her muscles began to expand and her veins bulged. In the following moments cracks spread across the walls that the vault was planted into. With one more grunt Venom's muscles expanded to that of a freakish body builder's proportions.

CRACK!!  
CRACK!!  
CRACK!!

The loud noise of the walls cracking was coming in. And soon pieces of concrete and plaster started to come falling down. With one prolonged and strained pull, Venom yanked out the whole vault door from its foundation. She then set the large hunk of metal to the side. Her muscles soon returned to their above average proportions and her veins were no longer bulged.

"_**Who says we need a key or a combination to get in?" **_Venom grinned with a tooth filled mouth.

"Hey, what the hell happened here?!" A jounin yelled out as he saw the torn out vault door.

Venom didn't turn around; she just pointed her fist back to the direction of the jounin and flicked her wrist. Before the nin could even wonder what was about to happen. A sharpened piece of webbing shot out, it tore right into the nins neck. Before he could cough up blood, a second sharpened webbing piece followed after the first one and impaled the nins left eye. He fell to the ground dead.

"_**Now for our prize…" **_Venom said as she entered the vault.

The shelves and walls inside were lined with treasures and documents. Not only that there were also scrolls. Many, many scrolls that were written by the many generations skilled Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha, Venom looked around for a moment and found what she was looking for. She was about to grab her prize when her spider-sense went off. The hallway behind her was suddenly filled with Anbu and ROOT.

"Whoever you are you picked the wrong vault to raid." One of the nins said.

Venom shifted forms and became Naruto once more dressed in her latex cat suit. "No I'm pretty sure this is the right one." Naruto said with a devilish grin.

**AN: **_There you guys go another chapter to the fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know how you feel about it. _


	5. Killing Hour

**AN: **_Well it took me a while but I got another chapter out for VK. I'm sorry for the delay everyone. Doing work for civilian and military side, along with getting a PS3 and some new games are bad things for a fan-fiction author trying to finish stuff for his projects. But here it is and I hope you guys like it. I feel like I was lacking in doing and finishing this chapter, I feel I couldn't get the same ugh, well I guess style…setup…I don't know what the word is. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it was with the previous ones. _

_Oh yeah I also like to note for those of you have something to ask or suggest and what not about the fic, please put it in a review. I hate it when really go input is suddenly sent to me in a PM. People, PMs can be deleted by accident and I like to keep your input as reviews for future ref. So review before you PM about me the fic. _

**Talk:**Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'talk': Thought

_I don't own Naruto or the symbiote _

Chapter 5: Killing Hour

"No I'm pretty sure this is the right one." Naruto said with a devilish grin.

"I don't know who you are; you have killed three of our ninja and are attempting to steal valuable scrolls. You will be punished for your crimes!" An Anbu-nin shouted out.

"Oh my!" Naruto said trying to sound shocked and afraid. "I'm so sorry…" Naruto said with a sad tone, trying to sound like a child being scolded, she had her hands behind her back while lightly grinding the tip of her boot to ground. Her pose mimicked a child who was trying to look innocent, like in the cartoons.

Naruto then grinned and put her hands on her hips. "But you know…you forgot to mention the two or three dozen additional people who were probably killed or injured by those tags I set off. And then there was other guy from earlier. And then there were the few dozen from the night before. Oh yeah I've been a real bad girl." Naruto purred the last sentence seductively. To say someone didn't that find that pretty hot would make him or her, a damn liar.

"No more toying around, detain her now!" One of the lead Anbu ordered.

Naruto smiled wickedly as she stood there not doing anything. Some of the Anbu were cautious to approach her. Unknowingly the Anbu were stepping into a trap. Behind Naruto were tendrils of the symbiote blending in with the shadows. Slowly and quietly the tendrils had slithered their way around a number of Anbu. Naruto's smile turned to a malicious grin.

'What is this feeling?' The Anbu leader thought.

The malicious grin left everyone in an uneasy state. Suddenly killing intent filled the air. And before anyone knew it, the tendrils snaked their way upwards towards the Anbu. In a splash of blood released, the tendrils tips opened into monstrous mini-mouths with sharp teeth. A number of Anbu had their throats ripped wide open from the tendrils.

"Fall back!!" The Anbu leader yelled out.

Just as the bodies of the Anbu who went to detain Naruto fell to ground with their throats ripped apart. Naruto dashed forward with blinding speed pushing past the falling bodies. In her hands was a pair of pitch black katanas with a wider blade.

"Holy shi…" An Anbu-nin could not finish his sentence as he was sliced in half at the waist.

It all happened so quickly, it was like a step by step event. The moment the lead Anbu had their throats ripped out, Naruto quickly moved in and cut down another Anbu the moment the other's fill to ground with their blood spraying out their necks. The next action followed quickly with Naruto cleanly slicing down another pair right down the middle of their bodies. In the time it took for Naruto to rip apart and cut down the nins, the others who occupied the corridor had just barely drawn their weapons out.

Naruto paused for a moment to assess the reactions to what she had just done. She slowly smiled and as her lips curled, the smile broke into a deadly grin. The black latex clad vixen broke out into a fit of laughter and giggling, whether the fit of laughter was due to the self amusement from her own overwhelming strength and ability or the fact that she had members of Konoha's most elite and distinguished Ninja groups cowering and paralyzed with fear, was hard to tell exactly.

"Hehehehehehehehe…" Naruto continued to giggle and laugh to herself, the Anbu and Root-nins not moving, hesitant and fearful as well as unsure what their next move would be. The vixen's laughter, her giggle, was erotic and arrogant, and yet still showing a childlike innocence. It was a fit laughter that was working to severely unnerve the veteran Ninjas. And despite her laughing and demeanor, there was something they weren't expecting, they could feel killing intent. For a moment the nins questioned whether or not the killing intent was coming from the woman or not. They had never felt so much of it coming from someone who was acting so differently.

It was a haunting feeling that was tearing through the concentration of the hardened Ninja. The laughter only added to the feelings of impending doom as they were reminded that the latex-clad blonde before them had just mercilessly without hesitation had so quickly slaughtered a number of their comrades. Her quick and ruthless actions were now burned into their memory. She had no qualms or regrets of what she just did and only found pleasure and exhilaration in her actions.

"W-what are y-you all doing?! Destroy her while we still have the chance!!" One of the nins yelled out in a combination of fear and instinct.

Everyone momentarily snapped out of their fear induced paralysis. Maybe it wasn't their own conscious actions that made them charge forward into their impending death. Maybe it was simply muscle memory response to the command yelled out.

Naruto grinned happily as she broke from her fit of laughter and giggles. "Well about time you take advantage of the opening…"

Naruto gripped her pitch black katanas and awaited for the fresh meat to take their place on the cutting board. She dodged some attacks, parried others, those who were lucky among the first to attack would suffer a quick and clean death with their heads toppling off their shoulders. The others who weren't lucky found themselves losing limbs. They would have to suffer a slow death of mass bleeding.

In a way it was a sight to see, the vixen's movements and her attacks, as well as her expressions of joy and pleasure. She is the embodiment of grace and cruelty and those watching don't know it nor do they have the ability to understand that. Maybe given enough time they could understand the extent of what it was they saw before them. But they would not get such an amount of time now.

The last of the ninjas made a final charge. But their actions would make no difference, they were used what they knew, what they had learned and mastered. Either way however, it was no different. Those killed before them had done the same. Right now was no different they lasted but a few minutes more before they were slaughtered.

"Ahhh!!!" Among the last of the Ninja this one in particular screamed as he charged in.

Naruto didn't like that, she didn't like the screaming. She thrust the tips of her fingers forward. Her fingers pierced the skin of the man's neck. Her hand was deep enough into his neck that it was now inside the Ninja's throat. Not far enough in that Naruto's hand pierced out the back of the ninja's neck.

"Please I don't like battle cries; they're too annoying to hear." Naruto smiled wickedly as she literally held up the dying Nin from the inside of his throat. He was choking and gagging, spurts of blood came from the Ninja's mouth.

"Now then while you take in your last breathes…" Naruto turned to look at the last man standing, the leader of the group of Anbu and Root.

Said ninja, was the last man standing. He was frozen in place, his mask hid his nervous face and his trained body hid as much trembling as possible. It was easy to tell though that he was still fearful, after all even though he had his ninjato in his hands, he was frozen, petrified even.

"What to do with you?" Naruto licked her lips with hunger, with one quick flick of the wrist, a fluid hand motion. The vixen's hand was no longer in the throat of the shinobi. His body fell to the ground; his head just barely attached the rest of the body via a sliver of flesh and skin.

"Oh my, what to do with you, the unlucky one to die last, while everyone else was butchered." Naruto taunted the last shinobi standing.

"M-m-monster!!" The last shinobi yelled out.

"Che, oh joy calling me something I've already been called many times over. So what are you then eh? A man? A dog? A freak?"

Something inside the shinobi snapped, he couldn't take it. He didn't want this fate; he knew becoming what he was now meant an eventual death. But never did he think he would have died so mercilessly like this. He didn't want to die like the others. But he wasn't going make it out of this ordeal alive.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME!!"

The shinobi turned his own ninjato on himself and sent it all the way through his stomach. The blood sprayed out and flesh spilled out. The shinobi died with a grin knowing that Naruto couldn't kill him now. His body had fallen forward face flat, further pushing the ninjato into his own body with a sickening fleshy squish sound.

"Grrrrrrrr!!!" Naruto's blood began to boil, she clenched her fists. Veins were popping out and her own muscles were starting to tighten as every inch of her body was filled with anger.

"Damn cowardly fuck!!!" Naruto screamed as s she sent her spike heeled boot straight down the back of the head of the dead shinobi leader. The force of the impact caved in the back of the corpse's head completely and the floor beneath cracked.

"**We're sorry we couldn't kill him as intended." **The symbiote said to Naruto as it squeezed her body to lighten her mood up.

"Don't apologize for this cowardice scum, dear. Besides no point in crying over spilled milk, blood and guts in this case." Naruto said as she turned around headed back into the vault to grab what she came for.

It was the Fuin no Sho (Scroll of Seals) among other smaller scrolls. The smaller scrolls were stored in storage portals the symbiote made in the latex outfit. The larger Fuin no Sho was placed on Naruto's back. The symbiote simply held it in place, making it look like the large scroll was seemingly sticking to Naruto's back by unknown means.

"**So, how are we going to leave now? Are we taking the roof or…"**

"Why is there a need to ask? Baby we're taking the stairs." Naruto had a toothy grin plastered to her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the bottom floor of the Hokage Tower and outside the tower a massive number of shinobi and kunoichi were amassed. By now the medic-nins had gotten most of all the injured and wounded out of the building's affected areas. Now the main concern at the moment was dealing with the breech in the secure vault at the upper floors of the tower.

"Have we gotten word from the ninjas that responded to the breach first?" An Anbu-nin wearing a tiger-style mask asked.

"No sir, we haven't gotten any word back from them." Another Anbu responded.

"Well the Hokage is getting restless, he wants us to go in and deal with the intruder. Are the wounded cleared out?" The Tiger mask Anbu asked.

"Yes sir, all the injured in the affected areas have been Medi-evaced. We are also preparing a reactionary force in the bottom floor of the Tower." The same Anbu from earlier responded.

"Jeez, this is a real headache, so many years and the peace is broken by murders and a terrorist act." The Tiger mask Anbu rubbed the back of his head. "Give the order, go in full force."

As the order was given and the words were passed along, a massive crowd of villagers were gathered outside the Tower ground's, chunnin were posted in front of the crowd making sure that no one got into the grounds or saw more than they needed.

Among the crowds of curious pedestrians was a young woman of moderate height dressed in red and black leather. She stood calmly among the crowd, almost as if not caring what was going on and was just their cause the crowd gathered in the position she was occupying. Deep down however her thoughts were much different.

'My love is having so much fun right now. It's a shame she told me to stay here.' Hinata's thoughts ended with a pout.

"**We will have fun soon enough. She's almost here now." **The symbiote said to Hinata, she smiled happily as she could feel Naruto getting closer and closer. Hinata did what she could to hide her excitement and the trembling in her body.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright we have the order to go in. We'll proceed by our assigned teams, understood?" One of the jounin at the bottom lobby of the Hokage Tower said.

With him in the lobby was a massive crowd of Konoha-nin. They were all wearing the standard Konoha-nin attire and they were getting ready to enter the upper floors to deal with the intruder. Anbu and Root reinforcements were already on the way, but the nins already in the area believe they could and wanted to take care of the problem on their own.

CLICK!!

Before anyone knew it, the main double-doors leading to the upper floors of the tower opened. Everyone suddenly snapped to. They were in fighting stances and weapons drawn. Beyond the opening of the double doors was darkness. Nothing could be seen. However that did not mean the nins were going to lower their guard.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

The sound of heels tapping against the solid floors could be heard coming from the darkness. It slowly got closer and closer. Out of the shadows the figure of a woman was forming slowly. Maybe it was a trick of the light or hallucination. But it was almost like the figure was materializing from the shadows itself.

CLICK!

One more tap against the ground was heard as the steps of the heels stopped just outside of the open doors. A tall, well endowed and curvy, blonde haired woman stood dressed in a black latex catsuit. By the looks of the outfit appeared to have been a few sizes smaller than needed for the woman wearing it. How she was able to get such an outfit on or how it fit so perfectly well would boggle the mind.

"Hmmm…" The latex clad woman had an amused look on her face. Despite the amused look the nins could feel a growing pressure on them, it was gradual but it was hard to not notice it.

The woman then started to move, she moving forward in a slow and very sexy strut. Her hips swayed and her body as a whole moved in a very seductive manner. She was oozing sex appeal; it was dripping off her like she was just drenched in it. Every stride forward had an air of confidence, confidence that no one was stupid enough to make a move against her.

Everyone for one reason or another simply stood still, weapons drawn and fighting stances still assumed. They wanted to act but the growing pressure they all felt kept on increasing. However for one particular shinobi the moment he saw that the woman had a large scroll sticking to her back. He acted…too bad for him.

"Stop!!" The only shinboi to act threw a kunai at the woman.

The woman's reaction was instantaneous, the moment the kunai left the shinobi's hand, the blonde-haired woman didn't even look to face the ninja. She only swiped her left hand. Even though she didn't initially have anything in her left hand, two pitch-black kunai with a glossy shine to them were launched. It was almost as if the kunai had materialized from the woman's black gloves. The first of the two kunai hurled, collided with the one thrown by the ninja. The kunais deflected one another, while the second quickly followed behind. Before the nin knew it, the second black kunai tore right through the throat of the ninja, killing him instantly.

'Spider-sense was tingling.' Naruto thought maliciously to herself.

At the exact moment that Naruto had reacted to the weapon thrown at her. The pressure that was building up in the lobby gradually, suddenly exploded. It was then that all the ninja realized what it was the feeling that was so sneakily building up, it was pure killing intent.

XXXXXXXXXX

BOOOM!!!!

Outside the Hokage Tower everyone was caught off by surprise as the main doors into the bottom floor of the tower exploded. Bodies were shot out of the opening. They were horribly mangled and shredded, and the ones that were still alive were screaming bloody murder as they clutched the areas where limbs whole sections of flesh used to be. And some even appeared to have been seared by extreme heat. It was a horrifying and amazing sight before everyone. To see this many ninja so brutally slaughtered, for many who were there that fateful night, memories of the Kyuubi attacks were surfacing. The resurgence of such memories was furthered when for a brief moment a blood red glow could be seen coming from the inside of the tower's bottom floor.

"W-what the hell w-was that?" A nin asked the Tiger mask Anbu.

"Big freaking trouble…where the hell is that backup?" The Tiger mask Anbu asked with some unnerved tone.

While the medic-nins present at the scene rushed to help the fatally wounded ninjas. Everyone else stared at the destroyed entrance way to the Hokage Tower with anticipation and fear. The blood red glow everyone had and even felt for just a moment had left a mark on the people witnessing the events that were unfolding in front of them. Out of the dimly lit lobby a woman slowly walked out with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

While most of the crowd got a good look at the explosion of bodies from the front door to the Hokage Tower, not many of them managed to catch sight of a woman dressed in black stepping out of the tower. Hinata still among the crowd had an even bigger smile on her face. She couldn't see her lover step out. But she knew she was there. And the excitement was growing in her, so much a gasp escaped from her lips. She then bit down on her lower lip with excitement as well as trying to avoid having any other sounds of sensual pleasure escape her lips.

'My love has arrived for her big debut to Konoha.' Hinata thought happily.

"**The start of the many amazing and horrible things we will do." **

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well that is one hell of a woman if I ever saw one." The Tiger mask Anbu said bluntly.

One shinobi had an un-amused look on his face. "Sir is this really the time for that?"

"Well as my sempai has noted before, it's always the right time to appreciate the features of a good looking woman." The Tiger mask Anbu said.

The woman stood her place still smiling; she then extended her arms forward with her palms open. She grinned as she started opening and closing her hands slowly in a "bring it on" gesture. Quite a few of the nins felt uneasy at the sight of the woman's willingness to fight all that stood in front of her.

"Jeez, whoever the hell this broad is, she's nothing to scuff at. For her to be standing here before us, she had to get through all the ninja that was in the Hokage Tower."

"Sir what are we going to do then?" Another nin asked the Tiger mask wearing Anbu.

"What else are we going to have to do? Stop her at all costs. Among the ninjas on deck, I'm the strongest one here until the others arrive, which means I'm gonna have to go toe-to-toe with her. As for the rest of you…you're my backup." The Tiger mask Anbu said bluntly.

For all the ninjas who heard what the Anbu member said, they face faulted. The Tiger mask Anbu rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What? I said I'm the strongest one here, doesn't mean that I am stronger than her. I'll do what I can but I'll need all of your help as well."

XXXXXXXXXX

After giving her gesture for a challenge the Konoha-nins all gathered in mass and force. They made sure to block off any possible path of escape, though deep down they all knew she had no intention of escaping…yet. As the wall of Ninja's formed, from behind a single Anbu jumped up and landed in front of the ninja-formed barricade.

"Oh my, a challenger?" Naruto purred.

"You could say something like that; believe me though I'm not too willing to do this." The Tiger-mask Anbu said with his hands up in defense.

"But I'm the strongest one here at the moment. So I have an obligation to do this in all honesty." The Tiger-mask Anbu said while still holding his hands up.

"Hnnn…" Naruto arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"If anything I don't stand a chance against you…" The Tiger-mask Anbu still holding his hands up, suddenly broke into a blur of motion, he gunned through multiple seals.

"Doton: Doryūsō" (Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)

In the blink of an eye, a mass cluster of spikes made of stone shot up from the ground underneath the woman. It was like an explosion of dust as a body of spikes was now pointed upwards interlocking with each other in an almost intricate manner. For a moment everyone felt at ease thinking that the ranking Anbu member had ended the fight before it could begin.

That moment of ease and relief would burn up like a tissue paper to an open fire. Black liquid started to seep out of the thin openings between every interlocking spike. The liquid pooled up on top of the spikes and quickly formed into a human and feminine shape.

"Well that was quite sneaky of you." Naruto taunted while standing on top of the spikes, arms folded.

The Anbu rubbed the back of his head once more. "Can you blame a guy for trying, I am a ninja after all, and we are supposed to be known for our ability to catch those off guard and take'em down with sneak attacks."

Naruto could only grin. Deep down she felt her blood boil just a little as she was reminded of what Danzo had said to Sarutobi the night he killed the Hokage. She could tell already that the Anbu didn't know about that night. Nonetheless such a reminder however was making Naruto angry. She couldn't wait to tear the Anbu apart for bringing back such bad memories.

"I understand Mr. Tiger-mask. But do you plan on taking me on alone or are the ninja behind you more than spectators?" Naruto asked with a haughty tone.

"Well I maybe the strongest one here but compared to you…well you're an unknown factor. No idea how strong you are. Not gonna chance it."

"Oh well then, you're just going to have to catch me then…" Naruto said as the glove and short sleeve of the catsuit on her left arm melted and spread. Her left arm was now in Venom form. She pointed her left hand up and fired a web line.

"Catch me before I get to far away." Naruto said as she web-lined up to the upper floors of the Hokage Tower.

"Let's go! After her!" The Anbu yelled as he gave chase first, using chakra he stuck his feet to the walls of the tower and ran up.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Looks like Naru-chan wants' to have a one on one…' Hinata thought still observing from the crowd but then suddenly dashed forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

The other ninja on the scene started to move, they were going give chase as well. That was until someone suddenly jumped from the crowd of villagers and landed with great force on of one the ninjas, the impact shattering the spinal cord of the poor landing bed. It was a woman dressed in red and black leather.

"Sorry but no one is going to interrupt my love's fun time." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan.

"Time for my own fun time." Hinata grinned at the ninja who were stopped by her sudden appearance and entrance.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Tiger-mask wearing Anbu charged up the tower but then stopped short of the top of the tower as he saw Naruto standing with her arms folded in front of him. Using the symbiote's powers, Naruto was standing on the wall looking straight down.

"I thought you wanted me to chase you." The Anbu said trying not to sound surprised.

"Just a ruse, I want to see what you're capable of and I don't need anyone getting in my way." Naruto smiled.

The Anbu then looked down to see that someone was holding off his ninja backup. He could tell they weren't having an easy time taking whoever it was down there head on. He then muttered a curse under his mask.

"So now, what then?" The Anbu sighed dejectedly.

"Well I suppose we can do with some introductions, I can tell you're strong. I want to know the name of the strong ninja I'm about to kill." Naruto said in a cheery tone.

'Well she's confident…' The Anbu thought. "You know we wear these masks for a reason. Besides what's to say I don't kill you." The Anbu said it was an obvious bluff.

"Ooooh good point, but really now, can't you tell this pretty lady your name." Naruto pouted.

"If it'll get you to stop giving me those looks, I'll tell you the name everyone refers to me by. Not my real name but I use it enough that it might as well be." The Anbu said reluctantly. "It's Yamato."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was having the most fun she ever had in entire life, short of making love to Naruto the first time around. She never thought she would have this much fun and feel so much exhilaration or pleasure in fighting. While she was enjoying the show she was putting on for herself. The ninja trying to take her down on the other hand were being overwhelmed. They were going down with just a mere tap of the palm.

'I can see it, I can see it all. There moves are an open book to me. It doesn't matter how many of them charge at me at once. I can see them.' Hinata thought with confidence in her own new abilities.

Hinata could now see for miles on end with her enhanced abilities and because of that, all the ninja she was fighting were now trapped in her field of vision. And as long as they didn't get clever, Hinata could see everything they were doing. She could see everything in detail, every muscle twitch, ever bead of sweat that formed on their skin. At the same time she could she beyond that, she could see the blood pumping, the organs working. Just a little more focus and she could see the mixture of cells in the blood. Hell, she could even see the electrical impulses of the human brain traveling down the spine with just a little more effort.

"**Human bodies, so frail, so weak, so fragile, so easy to break when having fun…" **The symbiote said while Hinata delivered her Jyuuken strikes.

It was next to impossible to strike Hinata let alone get close enough without being struck down by her. With her increased dome of vision combined with the Spider-sense the symbiote was providing along with increased speed, flexibility and agility, it was like a well-scripted play. She knew what was happening and knew how to act and play. Every strike she delivered was precise and dead on. And because of the sheer amount chakra pumped into each attack, even if they weren't accurate hits, mere contact with the body was devastating. The affected area would have all chakra activity shut off instantly. Followed by all blood vessels, veins and arteries beings ruptured. And any organs near the burst of chakra were practically destroyed or shut down.

'Come one, come all. Keep on charging me all at once, you're all nothing but lambs to the slaughter.' Hinata thought with a malicious smile as she bended and twisted in almost inhuman ways to dodge weapon strikes and thrown projectiles, while striking down the others who dared to get close enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well then Yamato-san, shall we get started?" Naruto asked with an eager tone.

"Well…" Yamato was trying to stall for time. "Do we really have to start now? I mean…"

Naruto frowned instantly, she didn't like stalling. She wanted to fight Yamato now. Before Yamato could finish what he was about to say, Naruto swiped her right arm in a throwing motion. Multiple black kunai and shuriken were formed from the vixen's leather glove. A dozen bladed throwing weapons were launched at Yamato.

"Shit!"

Yamato cursed as he jumped back dodging the bladed throwing weapons. Since Yamato was standing on the side of the tower looking up, he had entered a short free fall jumping back. He kept himself from falling back down to the bottom of the tower by molding chakra and sticking to the wall. As he recovered from the barrage of thrown weapons, Naruto charged him as she formed a black katana.

"I'm not a very patient woman. And it's not polite to keep a woman waiting!" Naruto said as she attacked viciously.

Yamato just pulled out his Anbu-issued katana and blocked the attack. Naruto hit with enough force, that she and Yamato started sliding down the Tower. As they both slide down, Naruto delivered a relentless series of sword swipes and thrusts. Yamato was on the defense as he struggled to block or parry every attack. Naruto then quickly delivered a straight kick into Yamato's chest. Knocked off his feet, Yamato entered a free fall once more. He didn't have time to remold chakra with his concentration broken.

'Time to improvise Tenzo!' Yamato thought as he stabbed the tip of his katana into the wall with the blade pointed down, as he continued to fall, the katana dug into and kept going into the wall as he continued his free fall. Yamato could almost feel his arm socket pop as he suddenly stopped his katana deep enough into the wall that he was hanging off of it now. Yamato quickly pulled up and was now using the hilt and the back of the blade as a standing platform.

Yamato saw that Naruto was charging towards him. He needed to act fast, at the moment he had no chance of going close-quarters against the blonde. Yamato went through multiple seals and concentrated his chakra.

"Suiton: Hahonryū!!" (Water Release: Tearing Torrent) Yamato formed water in his hands that spiraled rapidly. He then shot the water from his hand at Naruto.

With her Spider-sense and reflexes Naruto easily dodged the attack. But it kept her at a distance from Yamato as he started forming more seals. Fighting on the side of a large structure wasn't the best place to try and maintain balance. Yamato needed more standing platforms if he was going to fight and not fall to his death.

"Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!" (Wood Release: Birth of Dense Woodland)

Suddenly large branches and roots sprouted from the body of the Hokage Tower. Some of the branches and roots grew into large trees while others started moving on their own trying to entangle Naruto. She jumped and maneuvered around the branches that tried to ensnare her as well as cut down the other ones that got too close. Yamato held his last seal and concentrated; multiple branches and roots came from all directions and trapped Naruto.

"Gotcha!" Yamato formed more seals as Naruto was being trapped and bond.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso!!" (Wood Release: Binding Nest)

A large tree shot out from underneath Naruto, the vixen was now sealed in a large mass of forest growth. Yamato focused his chakra; the tree Naruto was bond in was now sinking into the body of the tower.

"Now to end this!" As Yamato was about to execute the finishing move to the jutsu, he felt a power surge, a very strong power surge.

BOOOM!!

Blood red charka exploded from the wood growth that had Naruto trapped. In place of large branches and roots that surrounded Naruto was now a blazing inferno. Yamato pulled his katana out as he dropped down to a large branch below him, while dodging burning debris falling from above. Yamato looked up to see Naruto surrounded in an aura of blood red chakra that had a black outline. Somehow the scrolls on her person were not destroyed.

"You have got to be shitting me." Yamato muttered as Naruto's power output grew, she had two chakra tails behind her.

The surrounding woodland growth was now bursting into flames from the demonic chakra. Naruto slowly started walking down the tower as her chakra continued to build up. Each step was burning and melting the surface of the tower. In the past such extreme amounts of heat would have hurt and even killed the symbiote. But thanks to the healing properties of the same chakra, the symbiote was enduring with minimal effort.

'If I didn't know better that sure as hell felt like the chakra of the Kyuubi no Youko. But there is only one person I know of that carries that power, and said person isn't a tall busty blonde.' Yamato thought.

Before Yamato was a sight of walking destruction. Every step was a blazing inferno that was only growing more and more powerful. Yamato was starting to wish he didn't have duty today. But here he was now and he had a hell of a challenge before him. There was of course only one thing Yamato could say to react to what was happening.

"Oh fuck me…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Everybody on the bottom of the tower looked up to see a glowing inferno of chakra on the tower. The feeling of the dark demonic chakra was felt by everyone. All of the ninja who were trying to get past Hinata, who now had their numbers reduced dramatically, were now just standing, staring up at the spectacle above them. Those of the ninja still standing felt very uneasy, something at the back of their heads was telling them what it was that felt so familiar about this ominous power.

Hinata stood with the bodies of the dead or dying surrounding her. She was the only one who wasn't unnerved by the power Naruto was displaying. In fact she felt the excitement building up in her body. The raw power that her love had at her disposal was just amazing and terrifying. Hinata of course only felt amazement, she had nothing to fear.

"My love you are so incredible, you never cease to amaze me." Hinata said to herself grinning.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What a unique set of skills and techniques you have. Based on my limited knowledge, Mokuton is not a part of the five chakra elements correct?" Naruto asked casually as her ever increasing chakra output started to slow down, her tails stopped at four.

"Jeez…causally asking me a question in the middle of a fight that you obviously have the upper hand in. You must like me or something for you not to have killed yet." Yamato said in a defeated manner to Naruto.

"You know…since you mention it. I guess I have taken a liking to you Yamato-san; you've outlasted those before you in a fight against me. It's hard to find someone like that, someone I can play with and not break…easily." Naruto purred with a haughty smile.

"Well you really know how to make a guy feel…proud?" Yamato said.

"I guess with that compliment I can give you a little bit of information on my abilities. Mokuton is a Kekki Genkai that belonged to the founding father of Konoha. It was thought to have died out but I was given it through less then favorable circumstances. This elemental release is created through using water and earth in combination. It was believed this power helped build Konoha." Yamato finished with a deep sigh.

"Well that is quite a unique power then. It's too bad that for you fire burns wood." Naruto grinned murderously as she took another step, more forest growth bursting into flames.

Yamato continued to look up from the branch he was standing on. He knew from the start the fight wasn't going to end well. At this point he decided if he was going to die, he would go out fighting. He still had one more trump card to play. He was praying to Kami that it would give him a better fighting chance if his assumptions were correct.

'Man I hope I can execute this without being caught, she suspects anything and my plan falls through real bad, like a ton of bricks.' Yamato thought as small seeds fell off his person and sunk into the branch he was standing on.

"Well Ms, there was one thing I forgot to mention about the unique power I have. There is a jutsu that can only be used from Mokuton… a jutsu that can suppress the chakra of a Biju!!"

Yamato yelled out as he formed multiple seals in a rapid pace. Suddenly behind Naruto another Yamato burst from one of the few burned out tree roots. It was a Moku Bunshin and he had his right arm extended forward, in the palm of his hand was the seal for "Sit."

"This better work, this is the first time I've spilt the jutsu." The original Yamato said to himself as he had his right arm extended up towards Naruto.

The Moku Bunshin was in a free fall heading straight for Naruto. Even before coming in contact with the wall of demonic chakra, the bunshin burst into flames. The fires only became stronger and more intense as the clone penetrated the chakra. As he got closer and closer to Naruto, parts of him were breaking apart. Before the bunshin was completely incinerated, he managed put his palm on Naruto's forehead.

"Now to end this!" Yamato yelled as he saw his bunshin complete its task before it was destroyed.

"Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu!!" (Hokage-style Sixty-year-old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands)

Ten large wooden pillars with spikes pointed inward sprouted out of the wall encircling Naruto. Wooden dragon's then burst from underneath Naruto ensnaring her. The blood red chakra coming from Naruto was quickly being drained from her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Naruto screamed as her demonic chakra was being ripped out of her, making her weaker and weaker. The inferno of power that radiated off of her was burning out.

"Now time to end this!!!" Yamato screamed as he ran up the side of the tower, quickly forming another set of seals.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!!" (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)

A large mass of wooden spikes grew from Yamato's right arm; his limb was now a massive spiked battering ram. Yamato was just a few more steps away from Naruto, the vixen was still screaming as her demonic chakra was almost completely drained.

"Ahhhh!!!" Naruto kept screaming but then stopped, she suddenly smiled as the wooden spikes were about to make contact with her.

"Fooled you…"

BOOOM!!!!

Naruto said calmly as her body exploded with an even greater amount of force. The amount of chakra released was even greater than what she was expending earlier. She now had 6 tails of chakra formed.

It seemed like everything was happening in a frame by frame manner. One moment Yamato getting closer and closer, and just as he was about to make contact with Naruto, the demonic chakra then exploded from her. It was too late for Yamato to stop with every inch he got closer, more and more of his wooden spikes were incinerated into tenders and embers. Another explosion of chakra blasted Yamato off his feet; he was thrown back and was now falling.

"Damn…" Yamato muttered as he fell, parts of his Anbu uniform were now ablaze. His mask was destroyed in the blasts. But his right arm suffered the most damage. From his hand to his shoulder was being consumed by an inferno of blood red chakra.

The chakra fire was already searing through his muscle tissue, his nerves were being destroyed. At this point there would be no way Yamato would ever be able to use that arm again. Yamato's body smashed into one of the large trees he had created with his jutsus. His body was now flat against the tree, his back now broken.

Naruto withdrew her chakra and kicked off the side of the Hokage Tower. She landed on the tree Yamato landed on, with ease. Naruto then walked over and picked up Yamato by collar, his uniform and arm still burning. At this point he was borderline paralyzed; the pain from the fire was only a numbing sensation now.

"So…much…for…that…" Yamato struggled to speak as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Oh don't sell yourself short Yama-chan, you didn't do so badly." Naruto said with a cute smile.

"Heh…heh…gap was still too great…to jump…over…" Yamato said while forcing himself to smile back.

"True, don't worry though; I won't let you suffer any longer. Thank you for the fun little game we had." Naruto said happily as Yamato held his smile.

In one combined motion, Naruto let go of Yamato, allowing his body to fall back. At the same time she formed a black katana and cleanly sliced off Yamato's head. His lifeless and beheaded body fell flat on the wood and his head fell to the bottom of the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like my love won, like I had any doubt…well boys looks like playtime is over…" Hinata quickly morphed and shifted forms, she now in her Venom form. This time around the costume had become a very dark blue color instead the shiny black that was Naruto's costume.

"_**Bye bye." **_Hinata said as she fired a web line to join her lover. As she zipped up, she waved goodbye with a toothy grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's a shame you weren't just a little bit stronger, could have made playtime a little longer. Oh well, too bad so sad." Naruto sighed.

While Naruto stood near Yamato's dead body. Hinata web-lined to the spot Naruto was standing at. She willed her costume back into her red and black leather outfit. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist from behind.

"Have fun my love?" Hinata asked as she gave tight hug from behind and kissed Naruto's neck.

"I did Hina-chan, but as it is with all good things, it comes to an end all too soon." Naruto pouted.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, how's about I double the effort when we get to somewhere more private." Hinata said with sexy smile.

Naruto smiled wide. "Sounds good to me my sweet. Besides with what I got planned, many more fun times are waiting for us in the road up ahead. Let's go."

Naruto shifted form and took on her black Venom costume, while Hinata did same and shifted to her blue Venom costume. Just as the reinforcements for the ninja the tower arrived. The symbiote duo fired their web lines and took off into the night.

**AN: **_Not as long as I would have liked to have it at but I wanted to get this out for my readers to well read. Anyway as I noted earlier, I feel that I may not have been able to maintain that same feel from the previous chapters in this one. Well either way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get more done in the future. _

_Oh yeah and quick clarification, the whole time Naru was fighting Yamato, she was standing on the side of the building looking straight down. Anyway it's getting late now, so enjoy and peace!! _


	6. Bloody Mist

**AN: **_Hello and Merry Christmas everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying the Holiday Season. Sorry I haven't updating my stories that much lately, especially __**Shinku Arashi. **__I know I said that my main efforts were going to be focused on that fic. But I guess I need to take a break from it. Not that I am saying it's on hiatus or anything. It's just I wanna put more focus on this fic and __**Tenjho Koge. **__Don't worry I will get another chapter out for SA but I'm working more on this fic and TK. Also getting new games like __**Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Forza Motorsports 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and DJ Hero. **__Can be very distracting along with working a warehouse job during the Holiday Season and doing stuff for your reserve unit, but hey at least I got a new chapter out. So enjoy it everyone, it's the least I can on Christmas for you guys. So read and tell me what you think, and as noted previously, please don't PM me instead of reviewing, it irks the hell out of me. I mean what's so hard about using the review feature, it's there for a reason, use it. Great now I'm just rambling, alright enjoy the fic!_

_I don't own Naruto or the symbiote, the respectively belong to Masashi "I destroy what I worked hard on" Kishimoto and Marvel._

**Talk:**Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'talk': Thought

Chapter 6: Bloody Mist

"Explain to me just what exactly happened here, better yet how did it happen?" Danzo asked with a calm tone that was laced with anger. He sat in his office in the hidden Root HQ, just shortly after the destruction that had ensued at the Hokage Tower.

"According to the reports Danzo-sama, it was a blonde haired woman; it seems she was able sneak into the tower during the chaos that ensued from the explosions. A number of nins have said that they sighted the woman making her way to the vault dressed as a Konoha kunoichi. Her accomplice who was among the gathered civilian's outside the tower during the incident. She moved in to hold off an advancing force of ninjas on her own using Jyuuken, while the blonde woman fought and killed an Anbu-nin." A blonde haired Shinobi dressed in a robe top and black cargo pants and sandals reported.

Danzo gritted his teeth just a little. "Is that all Fu?" The Root leader asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No sir, as you know and most of us felt it as it was happening, it seems that the woman has access to Kyuubi's chakra. We don't know how this was possible; she not only has access but incredible control as well, as our observers confirmed that she was able to call forth six-tails of chakra with ease. She was single-handedly able to kill through a massive number of Konoha-nin with minimal effort. And she killed Anbu operative Tiger, his real name was Tenzo…" Fu added.

"Yes I know who Tenzo was Fu, do what you can with his corpse. Tell our R&D researchers to take as much as needed. We won't let his special powers go to waste in his corpse." Danzo said casually, with no respect to the recently deceased.

"Do we know what she had stolen?" Danzo asked getting back on subject.

Another Root-nin stepped forward, he was dressed in all black shinobi attire and had a mask on that covered most of his face accept for his mouth. His name was Torune and he was one of Danzo's most skilled Root-nins.

"We don't know yet Danzo-sama, but once the vault is inspected we will know."

Elsewhere

…at the Hokage Tower…

"Man this place is a mess." A jounin said with a nervous and agitated tone.

"Forensics is still working on it. Anyway we got to inventory the vault and see what was stolen." Another jounin said as they made their way to the vault.

The two nins entered the still open vault, since the door was forcibly taken off. There were a number of ninja who were standing guard where the vault was once placed. One of the jounin reached into his vest pockets and pulled out some paper work for the ninja standing guard to take. The ninjas on guard then moved aside. The two Jounin entered the vault and started to go through shelved valuables.

"Seriously the smell of all this blood and guts is getting to me." The jounin that spoke earlier said with a disgusted tone as he moved some books and scrolls around on one of the wall's shelves.

"Shut up about that, those other ninja standing guard and the forensics team have been here longer." The other jounin responded.

"Yeah well now the stuff is rotting and fouling up…" The jounin carelessly pulled a book out causing it to knock a number of items on the shelf; the objects fell over each other in a domino-effect. Suddenly a number of small rectangular pieces of paper flew out from behind the books and scrolls.

It took a whole second to register to the Jounin to recognize what it was that just came out of the shelf. Just as he was going to open his mouth the papers started glow and a fizzing sound could be heard.

"Oh shit…"

BOOOM!!

BOOOM!!!

BOOOOM!!!!

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Danzo asked with an un-amused tone of voice.

A Root-nin came rushing into Danzo's office. "Danzo-sama there was a chain of explosions at the Hokage Tower, the vault was the source of it."

"Leave…" Danzo said suddenly. "Now…" The Root-nin immediately left.

Danzo sighed deeply as the Root-nin left. "Has Uzumaki been located yet?"

"No Danzo-sama, despite our unyielding search efforts. The jinchuuriki has not been located yet…" Fu answered.

"There is no "yet", that woman was obviously Uzumaki in disguise, though he must lack the ability to thoroughly think ahead. He must have thought being disguised as a woman would hide who he was, but using the Kyuubi's chakra at such a high level, only he would have access to such an amount of power. And his accomplice was obviously a Hyuuga, more than likely the young heiress of the clan, she's the only Hyuuga to have interacted with Uzumaki." Danzo said in an almost holier than thou tone.

"What are your orders Danzo-sama?" Torune asked.

"Unless they're complete fools, Uzumaki and the Hyuuga have already left the village. Since it would seem apparent the vault and all its contents have been destroyed, we have no idea what it is Uzumaki made off with or is now capable of. Alert the Hunter-nins and arrange for our own task force. I want them found, captured alive preferably, since I am curious what it is that had made them so strong. It could prove to be beneficial to us." Danzo ordered.

"Not that I am so willing to question your decision Danzo-sama, but we may have difficulty with such a task. As evidenced by last night's events…" Fu said calmly.

"I'm aware of that…" Danzo responded. "But that does not mean we can just let these two wonder off and do as they please. I am aware there will be difficulty and loss of lives as well. But they are a problem that must be dealt with. As a precautionary measure I want the R&D Division to start fielding the test subjects as soon as possible." Danzo ordered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere outside of Konoha, as the day was drawing near to an end, the daylight slowly drew to twilight and would soon reach nightfall. Two figures leapt through the thick forest brush in a speedy rush. It was hard to see them; they were two dark blurs that cut through the forest with agile quickness. Upon closer view they were both a separate color. One figure was clad in black and the other was dark blue. The figure clad in black suddenly stopped just a tree branch ahead of the figure clad in blue.

"Naru-chan why did you stop?" The woman clad in a dark blue bodysuit asked as her mask receded.

The figure clad in black stood for a moment, her mask receded and her outfit took on a liquid state and reformed itself into a new outfit for her. It was a sleeve-less white blouse that tightly clung to Naruto's chest, it only covered her chest and her toned stomach was completely exposed. The lower section of the blouse that would normally cover the stomach area was tied up in a knot just below the breasts, and the buttons were unbuttoned revealing a very good amount of cleavage. To match with the top, was a pair of tight white leather pants. To break up the all-white outfit were black high-heel boots and a red belt.

"The sun's setting Hina…" Before the woman clad in blue knew it, she was snatched up in strong arms and found herself sitting in Naruto's lap. "…And I wanna enjoy this moment of peace…" Naruto slowly bit through Hinata's symbiote reaching her tender skin. "…with you." The blonde woman purred.

"That sounds veeerrry niicee…" Hinata cooed as Naruto bit just a little harder against her neck. Her outfit then shifted forms as well, quickly becoming the red and black leather ensemble she had on before.

Both women were content in the positions they were in. Hinata leaned further into Naruto, and Naruto held Hinata closer and tighter. The couple was enjoying the sun set in each other's presences and physical contact. A moment of peace for those who had very wicked things planned ahead.

"Naru-chan…" Hinata said her lover's name with a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes?" Naruto answered.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm…" Naruto took a cute thinking pose for a moment.

In all honesty, Naruto didn't really have in mind where to go after the little stunt pulled at Konoha. It would seem that the blonde Vixen had focused a bit too much on her grand entrance and not much on her exit. With the sheer thrill of the kill and pure adrenaline rush the ladies had gotten from decimating Konoha's best, the thought didn't occur to either woman.

"Honestly I didn't think that far ahead, I just wanted to leave Konoha and leave a trail of death and destruction to rattle their little cage." Naruto said with a happy tone.

"Naru-chan…" Hinata said the blonde's name with a pout.

"I'm sorry Hina, I didn't mean too…" The blonde woman said with a sad tone, Hinata reacted immediately.

"No wait Naru-chan I didn't mean…mmmph!" Hinata was cut off by a kiss as she turned her head to comfort Naruto.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss with a haughty smile. "Like I said, I didn't mean too, I was having too much fun with planning the heist and was caught up in the moment." Naruto said with a joyful smile, Hinata blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Overreacting, feeling embarrassed…my…my, you're so adorable when you're like that…" Naruto teased Hinata as she licked her neck.

"But you don't have to feel that way around me, unless of course you want to…and if that's the case, I just won't be able to keep my hands off of you…" Naruto said seductively as she moved her left hand over Hinata's left breast and gave it a nice squeeze and making sure her index-finger tip was pressed against her lover's hardening nipple.

"Mmmm…" Hinata moaned from the squeeze. "More…please…" Hinata whimpered.

"You don't have to ask my love…I already know." Naruto responded as she slid her right hand over the zipper of Hinata's black leather pants. The blonde had undone the button and zipper to the leather pants and started to poke and prod her lover's moistening sex through her red laced panties.

Naruto stopped for just a moment to use her right hand to turn Hinata's flushed face towards her own. The vixen took her lover's lips in a passionate and lustful kiss. Hinata returned the affection and moaned into the kiss. Naruto smiled just a little while maintaining the kiss and gave a tighter squeeze to Hinata's left breast, eliciting another more pleasure filled moan from Hinata. Naruto pulled back from the kiss, exhaling a warm breath, her mouth still open as a strand of saliva connected to Hinata's open mouth.

"Anywhere you wanna go, we go, kay?" Naruto said as she seized Hinata's lips once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the heated make out session, Naruto and Hinata decided to head off to the closest town they could find. Hinata used her enhanced Byakugan to locate the nearest town. It seemed that Naruto and Hinata had gotten farther than they had thought. With the rush they were on after leaving Konoha, they had actually covered a large amount of ground, to the point that the nearest town was a port city that was a part of "Mizu no Kuni."

Deciding upon checking out the Port city, Naruto and Hinata found a ferry man to take them across the waterway to the Port city. It seemed that the man was fairly reluctant to carry out the service. The whole time the ferryman was taking glances back to see the two attractive passengers cuddling each other, acting like they were on a romantic cruise on a gondola.

"You know this isn't exactly a place where young ladies like yourselves should go…it' really dangerous and there are loads of shady people. Also it's dark out, are you sure you…" The ferryman was cut off.

"Eyes Front!!" Naruto practically commanded as she made sure the ferryman wasn't looking at them. She then stroked Hinata's hair, who was purring and had her eyes closed resting her head in the nape of Naruto's neck.

"We can take care of ourselves easily, now just be quiet and let us enjoy this." Naruto said with a very stern and agitated voice.

"Yes mam…" The ferryman said with his tail between his legs.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the couple was dropped off at the Port City, Naruto and Hinata made their way through the town. It was apparent right away, that the town was very impoverished. The poor and homeless populated the streets, and if it wasn't them; it was criminals and shady characters. Of course seeing two very attractive women walking about the streets would garner certain attention. But Naruto and Hinata could easily handle themselves around these sorts of people.

"So where to now, love?" Hinata asked as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder while walking beside her, Naruto had her arm around her waist.

"We could find a place to retire to for tonight, maybe a hotel…" Naruto trailed off, she then saw a bar nearby. The back door to the bar suddenly burst open with a woman stumbling out.

It was obvious she was intoxicated by the way she staggered about and tried to maintain her own balance. The woman had long dark blue hair, almost black if not in the right light. Her eyes were an onyx color and she was dressed in a short-sleeve pink shirt and a long blue skirt.

"She's cute…" Naruto said with an amused tone.

"Naru-chan…" Hinata said with a pout.

"Just saying my sweet, you know you're my one and only." Naruto said, out of the corner of her eye a group of men suddenly surrounded the drunk woman and took her somewhere away from Naruto's line of sight. The woman was taken to one of the back alleys.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well well look at what we have here boys, what's a pretty thing like you doing all by your lonesome self?" A man dressed like a thug said as he leaned in close to the woman's face, both his pressed against the wall the woman leaned against.

"I'm by myself cause I don't hang around creeps like you." The woman replied with a haughty tone as she tried to walk away. The man suddenly grew upset and shoved back against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere bitch, you're gonna have ta hang around us now." The man said with a lecherous tone.

"Fine…" The woman said with an uncaring tone.

The thug had a sudden excited look on his face and so did the others around him. But then he saw into the eyes of the woman. It was the eyes of a cold woman, a woman that didn't care. It seemed she didn't care if these men were to rape her but she wouldn't give them any satisfaction from it.

"Do your worst, it doesn't matter to me scum…" The woman said with cold tone.

The thug grew angry, he gritted his teeth and he quickly slapped the woman and shoved her even harder against the wall. Something in the man snapped. Maybe because he knew already that this woman wouldn't scream for his pleasure, he didn't have control of her despite the obvious status of the situation. He wanted her to react and she didn't, she wouldn't.

"Fine then bitch, I will do my worst!!" The thug said as he struck her in the head, hard enough that she was knocked out.

"Now then…" The thug held the unconscious woman up.

"What's this we have here?" The sound of a woman's voice purred, the thugs looked in the direction of the source. The sound of heels clicking against the ground followed after the voice, the thugs saw a blonde haired bombshell dressed in mostly white, she slowly walked one foot in front of the other with a sexy sway.

The thugs all gawked with their mouths wide open; they were pretty much slack-jawed. The blonde-haired woman had a sexy smile on her face as she swayed closer to the group. She then stopped short of them and had her hands on her hips. It was Naruto and it looked like she was about to have fun.

"Now isn't that a little unfair ganging up on an innocent woman like her, you boys must have something unsavory planned? Shame on you boys…" Naruto kept her right hand on her hip and held her left hand up with index finger pointed in a scolding manner.

"Well how's about we share our plans with you baby, maybe you like to be in it instead of her." One of the thugs said as he made his way towards the blonde in white.

"Hmmm let me think about that…" Naruko went into a cute thinking pose just as the thug was about close enough to grope her.

"Nope, I don't wanna play…" Naruto said in a cute tone as she thrust her right hand forward and grabbed a hold of the man's face in a bone crushing grip. The blood was practically being squeezed out of the thug's face as he felt the pressure.

SMASH!!!

In only a few seconds, Naruto smashed the head of the man into an alley wall. There was a sickening crush sound that followed the impact against the wall. It couldn't be told if the man's head was smashed through the wall or if his head was completely splattered against the wall, either way the man was dead and his body still had some twitching.

"Holy shit!!" The thug had held the unconscious woman screamed.

Suddenly black kunais flew right into the thugs face. In an instant he was dead, falling onto the ground with the woman falling back against the wall, slumped. The thugs were scared shitless by the deaths that just happened before them. Naruto had the devils grin plastered on her face.

"Now then, hows about we play my game…"

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of blood wrenching screams and splatters filled the immediate area. Sick fleshy noises came from the darkened alley; anyone passing by didn't bother to investigate, after all in a town such as this, it was best to stay away from such things.

"Help me!!" One of the remaining thugs screamed as he came running out of the alley, suddenly a tendril with a mouth at the end of it burst through the man's chest. With the last few moments of life left in him, the thug was yanked back into the dark alley. Another sickening fleshy splatter was heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the middle of an alley that had blood and gore stained walls. The thugs that populated the alley way moments ago were now spread all over the walls. There were very few remaining body parts that were still distinguishable. Naruto's white outfit was stained with blood. She licked her fingers clean of the blood that stained them.

"Enjoy the show my sweet?" Naruto asked as she turned her head behind her to see Hinata sticking to the top of a wall in a sort of sitting position, with her lower back sticking to the wall and her feet as well.

Hinata dropped down to the ground and quickly started licking the blood off Naruto's face and neck and any other exposed skin. Naruto was enjoying the cleaning she was getting from her lover.

"Such a hero you are to save the innocent lady." Hinata said as she paused for a moment between licks.

"Couldn't let those creeps touch her…" Naruto said as she heard the unconscious woman groan in her forced sleep.

"Better attend to the "Damsel in Distress." Naruto said as she went to the unconscious woman.

Naruto checked the woman for any significant injuries, it seemed she only had a bump on the head and was knocked out, that was all, nothing serious like a concussion. Naruto noticed the woman had some blood on her face; the blonde vixen had a mischievous grin on her face as she leaned in close. She let her tongue out to lick all of the blood clean off. Naruto smiled as she heard the woman groan in her forced sleep.

"What should we do with her love?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe we should take her home, I don't want to be like those thugs. If I'm gonna really do anything to her, I want her to want it." Naruto said with lust in her tone.

"Too bad we don't know where she lives." Hinata said.

"I can always ask…" Naruto said as she leaned into the woman's face. She then opened her mouth and let her tongue out near the woman's ear, the pink tongue morphed into a tendril and slid into the woman's ear.

'I wonder what we will find.' Naruto thought as she probed through woman's memories in an instant. Suddenly Naruto stopped abruptly and stood up, for a moment she had a visibly fazed look on her face.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing…nothing is wrong Hina…her name's Tsunami, I know where she lives, let's take her there." Naruto said with an unfocused tone as she picked up Tsunami. Hinata was starting to feel worried and the symbiote wasn't telling her anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto carried Tsunami in her arms bridal style; she led Hinata to the woman's home, which was beside a river. The whole time Naruto was quiet and Hinata was getting more worried. Her lover almost felt cold and distant. As the ladies made their way towards the house, they saw two unmarked graves near the home. Hinata noticed right away that Naruto had flinched just a little at seeing the graves. It furthered the message to Hinata that something was wrong.

"Naru-chan what's wrong?" Hinata asked with a worried tone.

"I-it's nothing…" Naruto said with hesitation.

The anxiety was building up more in Hinata, she couldn't get a straight answer from Naruto and the symbiote wasn't telling her anything either. But she could feel the emotions, she could the sudden sadness and sorrow that was emanating from her lover. As the two women entered the home, they saw that the inside of the home was a complete mess. It seemed that the home had been looted. Naruto made her way to Tsunami's bed room, already knowing where it is. As they entered the bed room, Naruto gently laid Tsunami into her bed. The blonde then saw a picture frame standing on a nightstand beside the bed. In the picture was Tsunami with a young boy and an older looking man. It was obvious it was her father and her son.

"I wonder where they are." Hinata said as she looked at the picture frame.

Naruto visibly flinched and Hinata could feel more of those sad emotions. Naruto then looked at Hinata apologetically as if already apologizing to Hinata, knowing that her lover was worried about her. Without saying anything Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist gently and led her out of the room, making sure to close the door behind them. The two women were now alone together in the living room of the house.

"I'm sorry I worried you Hina-chan." Naruto apologized to Hinata.

"Naru-chan what's wrong?" Hinata asked, suddenly Naruto hugged Hinata; she held her in a tight embrace and buried her face in her chest. Hinata could have sworn she heard a soft cry.

"I saw it all Hina, I saw all her memories. She was in love, twice, her husband, the father of her son, passed away a long time ago. But her son met a man named Kaiza, she fell in love with him…and he stood up against the man who oppressed the people of this village. He was executed, made an example for anyone else who dared to oppose the man in power, the man named Gato…" Naruto said as she held Hinata tighter, Hinata returned the tight embrace. She was starting to understand why Naruto had been acting so strangely.

"You…you asked about the people in that picture with her, with Tsunami. Her father Tazuna and her son Inari…they're dead Hinata…those unmarked graves out there, are theirs." Naruto said as she held Hinata tighter.

"What happened to them Naru?" Hinata asked as she stroked Naruto's hair, she wanted to comfort her blonde lover.

"Tsunami's father Tazuna, he wanted to free this village from Gato's control. And the only way was to build a bridge to connect the village with the mainland and help the economy. Tazuna just barely saved up money to hire Ninja's to protect him while he would try to build the bridge. He only had enough money to pay for a Ninja team that could handle low rank missions, they were hired under false pretenses, and they were Konoha ninjas. As soon as the ninjas found out they were deceived, they abandoned Tazuna…" Naruto said in a pained tone.

"He was…" Naruto paused for a moment as the memories that belonged to Tsunami felt like her own. Those pained emotions and feelings felt so real to her, it was like she was there as Tsunami. Hinata held Naruto tighter, continuing the comforting embrace.

"Gato had hired Missing-nins to kill Tazuna, those Konoha-nins practically handed Tsunami's father over to the Ninjas Gato hired…they made an example of Tazuna like they did with Kaiza…but also Gato wanted to send the message out that he wasn't going to be as lenient this time around. He wanted everyone to know that he wouldn't spare anyone…Tsunami's son Inari was executed publicly with his grandfather…" Naruto shed a single tear, the memories overwhelming her. Hinata wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say.

"She has so much pain in her heart, she's been hurt by Konoha just like you and me Hina…I'm going to kill them for her…" Naruto said suddenly as she looked up from Hinata's breasts.

"Naru-chan?"

"I am going to kill those people that hurt her. I'll make them pay." Naruto said with a determined tone. Her sad mood now replaced with a more serious one. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips and smiled, tightly embracing her once more.

"No matter what everyone says or what you've done or will do, you have such a kind and gentle heart." Hinata said lovingly.

"My gentle side is only for a certain few." Naruto said with a mischievous smile as she snuggled up against Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXX

Until Tsunami would awaken, Naruto and Hinata would remain in the embrace of one another through the night. It seemed that morning dawn came in a few hours, the ladies got up feeling refreshed. And it seemed that Tsunami was still deep in her slumber. Getting a bump on the head and also being intoxicated seemed to have induced a rather deep sleep for the woman.

"Hina-chan I have a job for you." Naruto said playfully.

"What is it my love?" Hinata asked.

Naruto answered by giving Hinata a very deep and passionate kiss. Hinata could feel the symbiote fill her mouth. She moaned into the kiss happily. Suddenly three people appeared in the Hyuuga girl's thoughts. The first of the three people was a short pudgy man in a business suit wearing sunglasses. She knew immediately the man's name was Gato. The next person was a taller man, he was shirtless and wearing bandages over his face as a makeshift mask, he also carried a large blade behind him. She didn't know his name but she could see he carried a hitai-ate of Kirigakure, the symbol for the village had a slash over it. The last person had long hair and their face was hidden behind a mask. She did not know the last person's name either nor knew the gender.

"You see their faces, know what they look like. Use those beautiful eyes of yours to find them my love." Naruto said whispering against Hianta's lips as she ended the kiss.

"It will only take me but a few moments my love, I'll be back." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the lips quickly and stepped outside the house, Naruto grinned as she gazed upon Hinata's generous rear swaying about.

Just as Hinata stepped out of the house, the door to Tsunami's bedroom opened. A tired and hung over Tsunami exited her room and leaned against the doorway. She saw Naruto and glared at the blonde-haired woman, not knowing who she is or why she was in her home.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunami asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Naru…" Naruto paused for a moment, she thought about using her name. Not that she didn't like or appreciate the name she was given by whoever her parents might have been but she decided that it was about time for a change.

"My name is Naruko and I'm the one that kept that unsavory bunch from doing nasty things to you last night." Naruko said with a smile.

"Che, is that it? I didn't need your help or want it…" Tsunami said with venom in her voice.

"I don't think you were capable of handling them, though I could have been wrong." Naruko said with an amused tone.

"I wouldn't have cared what they would have done; it doesn't matter to me…" Tsunami spoke uncaringly to Naruko.

"I'd imagine losing the two lovers, your father and your only son would make you feel so cold and bitter around others. It's also why you drink yourself to death every night right?" Naruko asked, trying not to sound offensive.

"H-how did you know that…?" Tsunami was surprised that the woman knew of the horrible things that befell her family.

Naruko walked forward, she closed the distance between herself and Tsunami. Naruko leaned in close, her face mere inches away from Tsunami's face. The woman started blush a little at the close proximity but still maintained her bitter expression.

"I know who did this to you, the ones responsible. The ones who killed your loved ones, I want to kill them for you." Naruko said with no hesitation. Tsunami was surprised for just a moment but then returned to her scowling bitter attitude.

"You're more than just a stupid broad to say something like that, Gato controls this town and he might as well control the country. He has an army and no one is willing to touch him. There must seriously be something wrong with you to just casually say something like that." Tsunami turned around and was about to slam the door until she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, Tsunami turned her head a little to see it was Naruko holding her.

"I mean what I say; I will kill those bastards for you. I will know where they are and I will go there myself to kill them for you. This isn't me just saying, this is a promise. Before today is over, Gato and the mercenaries he hired will be dead. And when the time comes the people that abandoned your father will also parish." Naruko whispered to Tsunami while maintaining the close proximity.

Tsunami stared into Naruko's eyes. It was hard to imagine for her, but deep down. There was no lie in her eyes. Her voice spoke truth and confidence. Her whole body language told Tsunami one thing. Naruko truly believed she could do what she said she would do. There was absolute certainty and confidence in her tone.

"E-even if you could kill them…it wouldn't matter. It won't bring my family back nor will it ease the pain I feel everyday knowing that they were so violently taken from me." Tsunami said trying to restrain the sorrow in her voice.

Naruko held Tsunami just a little closer and tighter. "If you really want me too, I can take away your pain as well. I can make it so you won't feel that sorrowful pain that has plagued you since your family was taken from." Naruko said in an assuring tone.

"H-how c-can you say something like that, h-how would you be able to…" Tsunami had her head turned and tried to argue with what Naruko just said, the blonde stopped her short by pressing her index finger against Tsunami's lips.

"Trust me, I can do it. I will do it, all of it. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Naruko said in a soothing manner.

"B-but why?" Tsunami asked not believing what was happening.

"You were just an everyday woman, a mother and a daughter. And without warning all these horrible things had to happen to you. You don't deserve this; you don't deserve what has happened to you. Also, the ones that abandoned your father are a part of the same village that has caused my lover and me great pain."

Tsunami had a surprised look on her face for a moment; she wasn't expecting Naruko to say something like that. Then again, being in this whole predicament was something she wasn't expecting either. Another thing she wasn't expecting was feeling so comfortable in the arms of another woman. For the first time in a long time she felt safe, safe in this blonde woman's arms. She was honestly starting to believe in what Naruko had to offer.

"Let me take away your pain…" Naruko inched her face closer and closer to Tsunami's face.

"W-wait d-don't…" Tsunami tried to move her head back; she tried to break from the embrace she was in. But it was all futile effort; Naruko's lips were getting close to Tsunami's own lips.

"P-please n-no…" Tsunami tried to refuse, tried to stop what Naruko was going to do.

"N-no…" Tsunami said once more as Naruko's lips got closer and closer.

"Yes…" Naruko said softly as her lips pressed against Tsunami's lips in a soft kiss. It wasn't an intrusive forceful one, but a soft touch. Tsunami was wide-eyed and blushing, tried to break from the kiss but Naruko just pressed deeper into the kiss.

'Her lips are so soft…and sweet…' Tsunami thought as she could feel what little resistance she had, faded away.

Just as Tsunami felt herself start to give in, begin to enjoy the kiss. Naruko pulled back with a smile on her face. Almost as if to tease her or to just give her a sample. Tsunami just became flushed; she just couldn't believe that she was starting to like being kissed by a woman; it was however quite some time since she had kissed anyone. If her father were here, what would he have said to her seeing this?

Tsunami suddenly shuddered at the thought, because then it reminded her of the cold reality. The pain returned to Tsunami, her father wasn't here. And thinking to how she hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time reminded her she would never be able kiss her son on the cheek anymore. Naruko of course noticed quickly how Tsunami's flushed and embarrassed face quickly turned back to her sorrowful and pained look. She knew that Tsunami was only brought away from her painful memories for just a moment.

"It hurts to remember doesn't it?" Naruko asked Tsunami.

"I-it does…it hurts even more when I forget just for just a moment and it returns…" Tsunami responded with pain in her voice. "B-but even for just a moment, it felt good to not feel t-that pain…"

"Let me take your lips once more…" Naruko whispered to her. "I promise you, the next one. You won't feel anymore of that pain…I guarantee you I can take it away." Naruko said reassuringly.

Tsunami didn't know what to believe anymore, she felt so lost. She had been lost ever since her family was so brutally taken from her. And for the first time in what felt like forever to her, she didn't feel that deep pain of loss or sorrow. She wanted to lose those feelings; she wanted to stop her own pain. And that kiss seemed to have been that means. Like a sedative or a pain killer, what it was she felt in that kiss, she wanted it so badly, like a drug.

"Promise m-me, the pain goes away again…" Tsunami said in a pleading voice.

"I promise you, it goes away for as long as you want." Naruko said as she moved in to kiss Tsunami once more.

Their lips met once more, this time it was more heated, more passionate. Now it was a desperate kiss from Tsunami. She moaned in the kiss begging for that feeling she had felt before, begging for that relief from the pain and sorrow. Naruko only obliged and deepened the kiss, her tongue pushed against Tsunami's lips asking for entrance. The widowed woman only responded by allowing entrance. Both women moaned as their tongues danced along one another. Naruko pushed deeper, her tongue growing longer as Tsunami gasped in surprise. Suddenly Tsunami felt a liquid push through her mouth and travel down her throat. Tsunami gagged just a little and then suddenly, she became unconscious and her whole body going limp in Naruko's arms. Naruko pulled back from the kiss, her tongue sticking out of her mouth but returning to its normal length, a thin strand of the symbiote connecting the tip of the blonde's tongue to Tsunami's mouth.

"No more pain for you Tsunami-chan, I promised." Naruko said as she took Tsunami's unconscious form and deposited her to her bed. Naruko kissed Tsunami once more on the lips and then left her bedroom closing the door.

"Naruko?" An amused Hinata asked as Naruko saw her lover standing in front of her with a chaste smile. Naruko walked up to Hinata and kissed her on the lips, and then smiled at her.

"Thought it was time for a change in name, Naruto was my name when I was still a boy. The old me died when Konoha died, my transformation was my rebirth." Naruko said. Hinata hugged Naruko and rested her cheek against her lover's bosom.

"To me you're still the same amazing person I fell in love with, though I do have to admit Naruko does sound very cute." Hinata said with a cute giggle as she started nuzzling her cheek against Naruko's chest.

"Thanks sweetie, you came back pretty fast. I can only assume you found our targets?" Naruko asked.

"I didn't need to go far. My field of vision is vast and no one can escape it. Thanks to you of course." Hinata said happily as she gave her blonde-haired lover a feathery kiss on the lips.

"Sweetie there's someone else you forgot to mention." Naruko said as a tendril formed from her white blouse and lifted up Hinata's head by her chin and started rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I forgot you…" Hinata moved her hands onto Naruko's body squeezing her flesh that was covered by the symbiote. Naruko sighed contently and she knew the symbiote was enjoying the attention.

"So then, where are they my love? Where are those wretched bastards that are going to die by my hands?" Naruko asked with an eager tone.

"Let me show you…"

Hinata took Naruko's in a passionate kiss. Her tongue entering Naruko's and hungrily tasting her lover's mouth, Naruko just let her pearl-eyed lover do all the work. Just as Naruko had used her "symbiote kiss" to show Hinata what Gato and the others looked like, Hinata showed Naruko where they were. When they broke the kiss, Naruko and Hinata smiled at one another. Naruko then had a thought run through her head.

"Hmm…" Naruko went into a thinking pose. "I got it now!"

Naruko decided to change her attire from its current light coloring to something that more suited her moods when in a fight. Her mostly white tight clothes started to take on a liquid like quality, rippling as it started to change shape, her clothes had practically melted. Soon the outfit changed colors and reshaped. Naruko was now clad in an almost all black outfit. She had on a black leather top that bared a rather similar appearance to a robe top. It tightly clung to her body and revealed a generous amount of cleavage. Below the top Naruko wore a vinyl thong and leather chaps, and that was all. Further down to her footwear, Naruko had on a pair of black high-heel leather boots. Looking at the outfit as a whole, a white dragon design could be seen on it. With the tail of the dragon starting at the bottom left leg of the chaps and crossing over to the other leg of the chaps and continued up to the leather top where the head of the dragon stopped at the top of the left breast. On her left and right arms were a series blue leather straps that started at the wrists and went up stopping short of the elbows. The straps were so close together it looked like a sort of arm braces. Around her waist was a blue sash that held up four sheathed blades, two on each side of Naruko's hips. A katana and wakizashi was on each side. The symbiote started to seep out of Naruko's scalp as the dark liquid spread through her hair and started to reshape it. When it was done, Naruko was sporting a new hair style. The back of her long blonde hair was tied up in a long pony tail with a red hair tie. In the front Naruko's hair was divided into rather long sets of bangs. With a large set of bangs covering over her left eye and a single bang hanging loosely on the right side of Naruko's face.

"Oh my, that looks like an amazing outfit." Hinata said as she licked her lips.

"Let's see if I can follow suit." Hinata said as she concentrated on her outfit.

Hinata's black and red leather outfit began to ripple as well, turning to a liquid like state. The liquid formed into a new outfit for Hinata. She now wore a black scarf and a dark purple outfit that had a sleek shine to it. Hinata had on a tight latex corset that left her upper back completely bare, on the left breast of the corset was a butterfly pendant. Her breasts were covered but the space in between was exposed and the corset was open straight down the middle, a few thin straps held the corset together. Over Hinata's waist and hips was a short purple latex mini-skirt that had a slit down the side held together by thread. For foot wear Hinata had matching purple high-heel boots, the right boot reached thigh-high while the other reached the ankle. There was a metal bracelet like band on Hinata's left thigh, on the band and on the top of the thigh-high boot on her right thigh were sheathed kodachis. To break up the all purple colored outfit was a pink obi tied around Hinata's stomach. The obi had elegant flower patterns on it, on the back the obi was tied in a large butterfly like bow. Like Naruko, Hinata had the symbiote seep out of her scalp and flow into her hair, reshaping and forming a new hair style. Hinata's hair now hung loosely down her head with multiple bangs over her forehead and a purple ribbon was tied around Hinata's head.

"Yummy…" Naruko said with lust in her voice as she stared at Hinata and looked over her body and new outfit.

Whether Hinata did it on purpose to tease or if she really did feel bashful, Hinata blushed and pushed her two index fingers together. Naruko grinned and walked up to Hinata, she held Hinata's face with both hands on her cheeks. Naruko smiled and then let her tongue out and licked Hinata's face, from her chin up to her lips and then to her right cheek bone.

"Mmmmm…" Hinata moaned as she closed her eyes while Naruko licked her, she took it all in.

"I want to do so much more with you. But right now it's on to business. Let's go have some fun."

XXXXXXXXXX

In a large home suspended high above the ground in a large tree, a man dressed in black was wrapping bandages around his face, using it as a make-shift mask. As he finished up with his mask, he grabbed a very large sword and mounted it to his back. Just as he finished, a woman walked into the man's room. She had long bangs that were tied at the end. Most of her hair was tied in a bun, keeping her hair short in the back. She wore a green robe over another outfit.

"Zabuza-sama, are you sure about dealing with that Gato again?" The woman asked trying to maintain a controlled tone.

"I know you don't like the pigly bastard, Haku. But he pays good, sides if he tries anything he'll be dead in a heartbeat." Zabuza said reassuringly to the woman named Haku.

"I understand Zabuza-sama but I…" Haku stopped short of her sentence as she heard the sound of something smashing through the window.

CRASH!!

SWISH!

A black kunai cut through the air and flew right at Zabuza's face, Haku with blinding speed, moved in front of Zabuza and caught the kunai with an iron grip. It took a split second for Haku to pin-point the source of the weapon, only to see a woman wearing a revealing purple outfit standing there casually. With speed, precision and anger, Haku shot the kunai back at the woman. The weapon made contact with the attacker and she went down. Haku then took off in a flash to check the body of the attacker.

"Haku wait…" Zabuza was about to order Haku to stop, until he realized he wasn't alone in the house.

In shadows of Zabuza's house, a dark liquid started to pool up on the floor. It massed up quickly and started to rise. The mass quickly took shape and in no time, a blonde woman clad in a skimpy and revealing black outfit stood with a devious smile on her face. Zabuza turned around just as the woman took shape and form.

"Pretty sneaky of you, get my tool away from me so you can take me on." Zabuza said hiding his surprise.

"I just wanted my lovely lady to have someone to play with while I delivered your much deserved punishment for the nasty things you've done." Naruko said with the devil's smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haku jumped right out the house the moment she had taken down the attacker. She was mad as all hell; Haku didn't like it when someone tried to take the life of her precious person. Just as she landed on her feet, she saw that the body of Zabuza's attacker was gone. She was caught by surprise seeing the body gone; Haku could have sworn she nailed the attacker in the chest dead on. Suddenly a high-pitch whistle caught Haku's attention. She looked up in the trees to see the woman in purple that had attacked sticking to a tree.

"Over here dear." The woman said with a smile.

Haku's eyes widened a little with surprise as she saw that the kunai she threw was sticking out of the woman's chest, dead center between her breasts. The thing that had surprised her more was that there was barely any blood coming from the wound, suddenly the kunai melted into a black liquid and was quickly absorbed into the woman's body, her wound closing up instantly.

"Sorry but…" The woman disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Haku just barely dodged a sword swipe that cut the collar to her outfit. The woman was now in front of her, one of her kodachi blades in hand. She was smiling happily at Haku.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, and I will be making sure you won't be interrupting my Naruko-chan." Hinata said in a more serious tone.

"Who?" Haku asked, not being familiar with the name.

"My one and only love, and the woman who will kill Zabuza…" Hinata said with pride and excitement.

CRASH!!

BOOM!!

Just as Hinata finished her sentence, there was a loud crash and suddenly Zabuza was propelled out of his home. Zabuza was shot through a wall and then out the house. He hit the ground hard. Haku was about to rush over to Zabuza until another blade swipe came at her. Haku dodged but a few strands of hair were sliced off. Momentarily distracted, her attacker kicked her in the side. Haku was propelled in the opposite direction of Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was shot out of his own home by a powerful blow. He fell to the ground and landed on his back. Just as he landed he could see Haku get kicked hard. Zabuza looked up to see his attacker come dropping down. He quickly moved to the side avoiding being landed on by the blonde-haired woman.

The woman landed on her feet, the force of her drop caused dirt to kick up and noticeable cracks to appear on the ground. Zabuza didn't like how this was going. Whoever this woman was, she was very skilled, to be able to sneak up on Zabuza like that. And her partner had already gotten a jump on Haku.

"So who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Zabuza asked as he readied his right arm on the handle of his large sword.

"I've already told I'm here to deliver your much deserved punishment. But if you must know my name, it's Naruko." Naruko said in a haughty tone, grinning widely at Zabuza.

"Look lady I've done a lot of nasty things in my life, care to elaborate on who it is your getting revenge for?" Zabuza stayed in the same position he was in as he further inquired on what was going on.

"A woman who didn't deserve to have her family taken from her, that's all you need to know." Naruko responded in a more serious tone.

"Che…" Zabuza nonchalantly responded. "So that's how it is, well you should know that it wasn't anything personal, just business. My employer wanted him dead. The kid was something unexpected and he had his own people capture him."

"Well if that's how you see it then, there is nothing personal to this either. Consider it business too, after all I don't know the woman that much myself. But this vendetta has just barely started, I don't wanna let it stop right at the beginning, let's keep going." Naruko spoke with an excited tone and unsheathed her two black katanas that were strapped to both sides of her hips.

XXXXXXXXXX

This was the first time Haku had ever fought someone who was this fast. Her opponent moved with grace and speed, and her maneuverability was astounding. She was no match at close range, as her attempts to use her senbons to stab were a futile effort. Hinata used her twin kodahcis to destroy the senbons before Haku could attempt a stab. Haku tried to pull back and get some distance between herself and Hinata. But every time Hinata just kept closing the gap and attacked with incredible viciousness.

Hinata and Haku were trading attacks. Haku was being forced to fight at close range by Hinata; she needed an opening if she were to be able distance herself from Hinata if she was going to use her more powerful attacks. Until that opening would arise Haku did what she could to avoid being cut down by her opponents twin black kodachis.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Killing me won't be easy lady." Zabuza said as he readied himself.

"I know, I think it will actually be quite fun. Let's see if you can give me a satisfying fight before I take your life." Naruko smiled.

"I could say the same about you…" Zabuza started going through some seals. "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Zabuza said as a dense mist started form, encompassing the whole area. Soon Zabuza's body disappeared in the growing mist.

XXXXXXXXXX

'I need to get her open, distract her…' Haku thought, in only a few moments, a very dense mist formed and spread. 'Now's my chance!' Haku thought as she managed to throw a number of senbon at Hinata.

Despite the forming mist, it didn't hinder Hinata as she effortlessly knocked away the senbon, suddenly Haku charged in. Hinata didn't expect this, since she was the one doing the charging and Haku was the one trying to get some distance moments ago. Haku attacked with another senbon, she was blocked as Hinata used one of kodachi to hold the thin pointed weapon back. Hinata was about to use her other hand to attack while Haku was close. Haku however had other plans; she brought up her free hand and quickly performed single-handed seals. Hinata's spider-sense went off as she felt the oncoming danger. By instinct she activated her Byakugan and quickly saw a large number of long needles made of water form above her.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku shouted as she leaped back, the mass of water made needles all shot towards Hinata at once.

With her spider-sense and Byakugan active, Hinata used her speed and flexibility to dodge and destroy the water needles. A few of the needles had made contact, but it was only a few and didn't do much damage on their own. Haku was surprised to see the attack so easily shaken off. But she didn't let it distract her for long. She quickly concentrated her chakra and went through multiple seals.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho." Haku stayed hidden in the mist as the jutsu took effect.

Mirrors made of ice formed out of the mist, there were at least twenty-one of them. The mirrors floated above one another and formed a surrounding dome around Hinata. Haku quickly entered one of the mirrors; she then appeared in all of the mirrors, staring at Hinata. She then saw that Hinata stood there in the center with an amused look on her face, she showed no sign of surprise or worry.

'She knows nothing of what I can do with this jutsu and yet she stands there with confidence. No matter, I must kill her now so I can help Zabuza-sama. I know he can handle things on his own, but I refuse to leave it up to chance.' Haku thought as she readied her senbons, all of her mirror doubles did the exact same thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hiding from me isn't going to make attacking me any easier." Naruko said out loud as she stood her ground, black katanas in hand.

CLASH!!

A large blade came out of the thickening mist; Naruko's spider-sense had already given her advanced warning. Using the katana in her right hand, Naruko blocked the large weapon with some level of effort. The attack was stopped and Naruko's body barely budged from her position. Zabuza pulled back quickly in case Naruko would attempt a counter-attack. Naruko just stood there smiling; she was just waiting for Zabuza to make the first move.

'That bitch was sizing me up eh? She's pretty damn strong to block an attack from my Kubikiri Hocho. My gut feeling tells me I shouldn't be taking chances with her.' Zabuza thought as he started forming seals.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This fight is as good as over." Haku said as she readied her attack.

Hinata had no response, she stood her ground smiling. She did nothing but kept her Byakugan eyes active. Haku felt a little unnerved, her opponent still taking all of this so casually. Haku launched her senbons. A barrage of needles shot out of the mirrors all at once. Hinata acted quickly and started swatting away the senbons coming in from all directions. It was just like before, using her speed and flexibility, and now with the Byakugan, Hinata was nearly untouchable.

"You won't be able to hold up for much longer."

Haku started to increase the speed of her attack. She was throwing even more senbon with every passing moment. The density of senbons passing through the air was so high that despite the high speed of travel that the needles moved at, there were that many that you could see them regardless. Haku herself wasn't even sure if Hinata was still defending herself against the attack. But she continued the barrage, Haku kept the senbons pouring in; the dirt was being kicked up from the sheer number of senbon being thrown. The airborne dust was mixing with the thick mist lowering visibility even more.

'I don't see any movement or anything at all…it should be enough…' Haku thought as she ceased the attack.

As the attack ceased, the dust started to settle and only the mist hindered the view. To Haku's surprise she could see the outline of a human body was starting to become visible. When it became clear enough to see, Haku could see someone else standing place of Hinata, a figure clad in blue stood. This person was wearing a skin-tight form fitting suit that covered the person from head to toe. There was a sleek shine to it. It was obvious this person was female by the looks of the sizable mounds of flesh on the chest that had a spider symbol stretched across it. The face of this person was a nearly featureless mask that had two tear marks over where the eyes would be, there was also medium length dark blue hair on the head of the person.

"This can't be…" Haku said to herself in a low tone.

The moment Haku saw the large number of senbon sticking out of the figure clad in blue. She knew right away that it was Hinata and she had somehow transformed. Suddenly there was a ripple on the mask of suit Hinata wore. The ripple ripped open to reveal a toothy maw that had a murderous grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza stayed hidden in the mist and used his cover to form seals to summon multiple Mizu Bunshins. He formed as many as he could without straining his chakra reserves, knowing he would need extra chakra to use his more powerful jutsus if need be. As the water made clones formed, Zabuza saw that Naruko still stood her ground. She remained in the same spot unmoving, still having that mischievous smile on her face.

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm giving you an opportunity to show me what you can do before you die and all you're doing is taking your sweet time. I'm getting impatient." Naruko said with a pout.

"Don't worry we'll play very soon…" Zabuza said with a displaced voice as his clones readied to attack.

Naruko all of a sudden closed her eyes and started sniffing the air like a canine. It seemed that after Naruko had been transformed into the person she was now, she had gained a few animal like abilities, such as a more sensitive nose, and using the symbiote's abilities, Naruko's ability to pick up distinct scents was now dead on accurate.

"Sorry not soon enough, its playtime whether you like it or not Zabuza-chan." Naruko said as she charged forward.

The blonde woman blasted off the ground with incredible force behind her legs, Zabuza was surprised to see her coming at the direction he and his bunshins were at. Naruko flew forward in the air and delivered a charging kick. The heel of her boot smashed into the face of one of the Mizu bunshins. The force of the kick instantly snapped the neck of the clone and it quickly burst into water. Naruko leaned back suddenly as a large blade flew right over her, the intended target was Naruko's head. As she recovered another blade came swinging in from the left. Naruko leaned her head to the right, the large weapon just barely missing her head. In response to the attacks, Naruko laid waste to the attacking bunshins. Naruko then sniffed with her nose once more.

"Shame, I only smell water, no blood yet." Naruko said with a disappointing tone as she charged forward going after the next bodies she managed to sniff out.

Naruko tore through the Mizu bunshins one at a time but with high speed precision. The moment she destroyed one clone, she sniffed out the next one and wiped that one out immediately after. Before Zabuza knew it, his Mizu bunshins were all destroyed. Just as Naruko destroyed the last bunshin, she sniffed the air once more and immediately looked in Zabuza's direction. Not actually able to see him, Naruko knew the general direction he was in.

"Found you…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"_**That was interesting; I think you stimulated some pressure points for me." **_Hinata spoke in her Venom form.

Venom Hinata suddenly flexed her muscles. They quickly started to expand at a phenomenal rate. Every muscle bulged and every vein became visible. As her muscles grew larger, Hinata's body pushed the senbons stuck in her out. As the last of the senbons fell out, Venom Hinata let her muscles return to their athletic size. Suddenly her mask opened up and melted away.

"What a unique power you have, being able to use water and wind elements to create ice. If I didn't know better, that was a Kekki Genkai." Hinata said in a matter of fact manner. Haku didn't respond she just readied herself to attack Hinata once more.

"**Yes such an interesting power, we could make use of this…" **The symbiote said to itself deviously.

"You don't have to give me a response, but know that you won't be able to touch me with that attack again." Hinata said with confidence.

Hinata remained in her Venom form without the mask on. Her Byakugan eyes still active. She went into her own Jyuuken stance, something that was of her own device and not what was made by the Hyuuga's before her. Chakra was gathering in Hinata's palms.

"Try that attack on me again. Attack me with even more ferocity than you did before. I want you to increase your attack 10 fold or you will surely die if you don't." Hinata said, almost ordering Haku.

Haku didn't need an invitation. She attacked, once more launching wave after wave of senbons. Haku did as Hinata had ordered, she strained herself to attack with even more force then she had ever done before.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

This time however with Haku's attack, the senbons were being destroyed before they could get anywhere near Hinata. The Hyuuga woman's arms were moving in an incredibly fast blur. She was moving so fast it looked like she had multiple arms. Blades of highly concentrated charka were being fired from Hinata's palms. The chakra blades were slicing up the senbons, leaving snapped needles piling up around Hinata. She showed no strain or any indication she was exerting herself on her face, she was calm and relaxed.

'How is she this strong? How is this possible?' Haku thought desperately as she continued the attacks.

In a few minutes, Haku's attacks were slowing down. She was exhausted, she couldn't maintain her attack at the pace she was at and there was no way of her being able to break through Hinata's incredible defense. Hinata realized this quickly and began to ready up her next move.

"Playtimes over, time to end this, time to smash those pretty little mirrors of yours…" Hinata said as her movements slowed down just as Haku momentarily stopped her slowing attacks. Hinata's Venom mask reformed.

"_**Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!!" **_

Venom Hinata yelled out as a large mass of tendrils shot out of her body before Haku could take advantage of the ceased defensive effort. Every tendril went into a different direction. The tips of all the tendrils had highly concentrated amounts chakra in them; the sheer amount in each tendril was nearly unfathomable. The tendrils smashed head on into the mirrors. The multiple blasts of chakra left massive cracks on every mirror.

SMASH!!!

BOOOM!!

Haku had to dive out of her ice mirrors as every single one of them was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Venom Hinata saw Haku left out in the open and moved with blinding speed for the kill.

"**Don't kill her, her unique powers can prove to be advantageous for us. Disable her." **The symbiote said to Hinata, almost exerting its will on Hinata.

Venom Hinata grunted as she struck Haku in the gut with a single open-palm strike. The attack had enough chakra that it nearly paralyzed Haku completely and shut off all her major chakra points. The attack was just a step below of killing Haku all together. Venom Hinata fired her webbing to tie up Haku, completely guaranteeing she wasn't going to try anything else.

"I don't like having my kill taken from me." Hinata said with an angry tone as her mask receded.

"**We are sorry but this will benefit your love. You will see what we have planned for her. We guarantee you will like it." **

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was being pushed to his limit. He had never fought an opponent this fast with the blade before, or one that was this maneuverable and possessed as much if not more physical strength than he himself did. He already had multiple wounds around his body. Naruko had taken the moment to lick Zabuza's blood off of her black katanas.

"We having fun yet?" Zabuza asked trying to hide the strain in his voice.

"Oh we certainly are." Naruko said with a giggle, she was close enough to Zabuza to see clearly.

"But it would seem that my lover has finished up her fight already. I guess I should follow suit and end this now. It was fun playing with you, but as I already said before, I came here to kill you." Naruko said as she got ready to finish off Zabuza.

Zabuza chuckled. "Well if this how it's going to end for me, then I don't wanna go out without laying all my cards on the table!" Zabuza yelled as he charged at Naruko.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Please kill me…" Haku said with a pleading tone to Hinata.

"Hmm, what was that?" Hinata asked curious with what Haku was asking.

"Please kill me, my defeat shows that I am a useless tool to Zabuza-sama. I have no purpose if I can't be of use to him." Haku said with a sorrowful tone.

"Oh don't worry dear; we have a use for you. And you're not useless to Zabuza because you were defeated. You're no longer of use to him because he will be dead soon." Hinata said happily as she used her special eyes to see the wide-eyed shocked expression on Haku's face and Naruko proceeding to end her game with Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXX

SPLASH!!

Naruko was sprayed with water as she killed the Mizu bunshin Zabuza had managed to replace himself with it at the last minute. Zabuza wasn't far however, he was making his way to a nearby river of water while Naruko followed his scent trail. Naruko caught up to Zabuza quickly and saw the man standing on the water. Naruko grinned as she charged in after Zabuza, with the symbiote helping her chakra control Naruko ran across the water effortlessly. Deep down Naruko knew Zabuza has something planned, a trap if anything. But she didn't care; she was ready for anything that would be dished out. Just as Naruko made her way over to Zabuza, the former Kiri-nin made a series of seals quickly.

"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!!" A Mizu bushin yelled as he formed behind Naruko.

Naruko was now trapped in a heavy swirling sphere of water. She was immobile and Zabuza smiled underneath his mask as he gunned through a massive series of seals. He was going to put everything he had left in this attack.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!!"

Zabuza formed his final seal and a massive dragon made of water emerged from the river taking up most the water source. The Dragon flew forward towards the trapped Naruko. The blonde vixen however didn't show any panic. Instead she concentrated and suddenly the water she was trapped in started to boil and steam.

BOOOM!!

The sphere of water and the Mizu bunshin that had trapped Naruko were suddenly destroyed in an explosion of chakra. The sheer heat of the chakra boiled and vaporized the water Naruko was trapped in. Naruko was now wearing a cloak of chakra in the form of a fox; she had two tails behind her moving about.

"Not too shabby…" Naruko said with a grin on her face.

Naruko then catapulted herself head on into the water dragon that bore it's fangs against her. Naruko smashed right into the mouth of the water dragon. The high concentration of fire aligned demon chakra vaporized the water dragon as Narko tore through it. Before Zabuza knew it, a chakra incased hand had a death grip on his neck. The chakra seared the bandages that were wrapped around his neck. The heat was incredible and Zabuza was having a hard time concentrating, his blood flow and oxygen supply coming to a slow.

"…But not enough." Naruko finished her sentence as she held Zabuza by the neck.

"Like I said before and again, I'm here to kill you. I had fun of course playing with you. But now I have to do what I came here to do, any last words?" Naruko asked casually.

"I guess I shoulda saw this coming…my eventual end…" Zabuza choked a little from the grip. "Just do one thing for me if you can. Since you did have fun with this fight right?" Zabuza said while Naruko had an amused and curious look.

"The girl Haku…don't kill her please…she had nothing to do with the death of that woman's family. She didn't even want to do the job for Gato, spare her." Zabuza said trying to make a pleading tone; obviously he wasn't good at it, never really needing plead for anything until now.

"I'll think about it, maybe I won't do it." Naruko said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Zabuza said as he closed his eyes for his end.

SNAP!!

Naruko snapped Zabuza's neck with her single hand. He died instantly as his whole body became limp. His lifeless body hanging by Naruko's hand, Naruko then turned around and started walking across the water while her chakra receded and the thick mist began to dissipate, dragging Zabuza's lifeless body through the water.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the mist began to dissipate Haku new that meant one thing, the fight was over. The tears began to build up in Haku's eyes as she saw Naruko arrive, carrying the body of a dead Zabuza. Naruko gently put the body down, seeing as it was Haku who was silently crying now. Naruko did after come here to kill Zabuza; she didn't however come here to desecrate his lifeless body.

"Have fun?" Naruko asked Hinata as she noticed she was in her Venom costume with the mask receded.

"I did, but what's more important is, did you?" Hinata said as her Venom costume rippled and changed back into the purple outfit she had on earlier, as this happened Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruko's neck.

"I certainly did, but it had to end at some point." Naruko kissed Hinata deeply, while their tongues massaged the other, the symbiote slithered into Naruko's mouth from Hinata. Naruko could now see all of Hinata's memories of the fight between her and Haku, as well as the symbiote ordering Hinata not to kill Haku.

"I know your mad about not getting to kill her, but it would seem that I was asked to spare her." Naruko said to Hinata.

"Well our friend also didn't want her dead; it had better be a good reason." Hinata said with a pout.

"**It is a good reason, something we can do to make good use of her. Remember when we said "We would need acquire a thing or two" to further our shape-shifting abilities?"**

"Oh?" Naruko asked the symbiote with an amused tone.

"**This will be a rather new experience for us, what we will do, will allow us to take full advantage of this woman's skills and abilities as well as her unique powers. Just let us take control of your body for just a moment. Trust us; you will like it a lot."**

"Alright I'll play, but first let me speak to her before I let you do what you have planned." Naruko said as she made her way over to the restrained Haku.

"Kill me now please…" Haku said once more in her pleading tone. "Kill me now or I will surely come after you and one of us will have to die…" Haku said in a more threatening tone but also still sounding as she was pleading.

"I know he must have been important to you, but he knew his end would come someday. You know he wanted me to spare you, told me that you had nothing to do with the death of that man and his boy. I suppose I can believe him. But there is something a friend of mine has planned for you and me. It's going to be a new experience for both of us apparently." Naruko said as she picked up Haku and propped her against a tree.

Naruko's clothes rippled and shifted form. Naruko became Venom. Haku was surprised once more to see that outfit. Only now it was black as midnight but still maintained the same features. A number of tendrils formed from Venom's body. They soon wrapped around a scared Haku. She didn't know what was going on or what was about to happen. It was like she was facing a demon before her.

"_**Don't be afraid, we will enjoy this. All of us." **_Venom spoke, the symbiote was mostly in control at the moment.

The tendrils tightly wrapped around Haku and pulled her against Venom's body. Suddenly the symbiote expanded and burst onto Haku. The dark ooze wrapping around Haku's body, covering every inch of her from head to toe, Haku moaned as the symbiote poked and prodded her body. It was a strange new sensation to her, it felt like she was submerged in water but wasn't actually wet. Haku moaned as the symbiote forced its way into her body. She was scared but she couldn't deny that it felt good to her as the symbiote slid into her pussy and her butt.

"Ahhhh!"

Haku screamed as she was brought to a climax. The symbiote clung tightly to Haku and stimulated every inch of her body. Haku still tried to fight against what was happening to her, but the sheer physical pleasure was weakening her.

"What do you have planned, what are you trying to do?" Hinata asked as she watched the symbiote expand from Naruko and spread onto Haku.

"**Watch and see, this is more than a symbiotic bond." **

Venom suddenly moaned loudly as suddenly the symbiote wrapped around Haku started to rejoin with the source. Haku's whole body was being pulled into Venom. Haku panicked as she realized this, she couldn't really see or hear but Haku knew she was being pulled into Venom, her body was joining with black clad woman. Haku struggled but her efforts we're futile. One way or the other she was being consumed by the darkness. She could feel Naruko and the symbiote's thoughts flood her mind. Thoughts, memories, and experiences forcibly entered her consciousness. At the same time, Naruko and the symbiote was pulling all of Haku's memories and experiences into their own. All of their memories and thoughts, their very being was joined together as their bodies merged. Muffled moans came from Haku as she still struggled; movement was seen from the mass that was being sucked into Venom.

"This…this is something unique…" Hinata said distracted by what she was seeing. She could see that Naruko was getting a great amount of pleasure from this. Hinata herself was getting turned from the sight of this as well as feel those pleasurable feelings through the link they both shared. Hinata was starting to wonder when she would get a chance to do something like this.

"_**Mmmmm, oooooohh yessss!!" **_

Venom screamed in pleasure, Haku could no longer struggle. She could no longer control her own body as she was completely absorbed into Venom. The outline of Haku's body could barely be seen as her body mass was added to Venom's body mass, Venom looked much bigger now. Soon the outline was completely broken down as the added body mass suddenly spread and divided. Venom continued to feel great amounts of pleasure as her muscles began expand, growing larger but not to the impossible proportions they were at before when they were needed to be. It was almost as if Haku's absorbed body mass was making every muscle on Venom's body much larger. While this happened, the suit became tighter and tighter around its wearer. Every curve and every muscle was further accentuated and shown in through the suit. The suit had become so tight that the outline and shape of Naruko's own camel toe was visible.

Hinata wasn't sure what had just happened; she slowly walked up to Venom. Hinata's face was flushed and she had beads of sweat on her face. What she saw was something else; she wasn't expecting something like this to happen.

"Is she…"

"_**No, she's very much alive…"**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Haku awoke to feel something cool rushing underneath her, it felt like she was lying in a moving stream. She opened her eyes and looked around to see nothing but darkness surrounding her. The darkness was moving about like flowing water. Haku then realized that, that same flowing darkness was what she was feeling underneath her, Haku jumped onto her feet upon realization. She then blushed profusely as she realized that she was completely naked.

"Welcome…" A disembodied voice said.

Haku quickly started trying to cover herself as she looked around to see where the voice came from. Suddenly a mass of the dark substance was rising from the ground. The mass started to take shape and formed into a female body. It was Naruko and she was just as naked, the blonde boldly stepped forward towards Haku, said woman tried not to stare at the incredibly shapely body Naruko was endowed with.

"W-where am I? What is this place?!" Haku asked with a somewhat panicked tone.

"You are inside of us, a part of us now, me and the symbiote." Naruko said happily.

"B-but h-how and w-why?!" Haku asked.

"Because, I told you he wanted you to live, he said you didn't have anything to do with the death of those two. I saw it in all your memories you really didn't want to do it. But had you helped them regardless. So this is your redemption here. You will live, live on inside us as a part of us. We are one being now. This is your new life…as a part of us." Naruko said with a smile.

"N-no this c-can't be happening, I…" Haku couldn't finish her sentence; Naruko kissed her on the lips.

Naruko pressed her lips forcibly onto Haku's lips. The blonde vixen's hands were all over Haku's body. Feeling up each and every curve, giving everything a nice squeeze and grope, Haku tried to resist but she felt good from the physical contact. Naruko bit Haku's lower lip lightly, forcing her to open her mouth. Naruko slid her tongue into Haku's mouth; they began to moan into the kiss. Haku wanted to resist, but she could hear Naruko's voice in her head. Naruko spoke with a soothing and comforting tone, Haku didn't resist anymore as Naruko pushed her back against the dark floor. Naruko was on top of her still kissing her. Soon both women sunk into the dark liquid, they disappeared into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_**She is alive inside of us, a part us, as us. We are all together one being now. All of her skills and abilities are for us to use now, including her unique powers." **_Venom said as she transformed back into Naruko.

Suddenly Naruko placed her right hand on Hinata's right breast. Hinata could feel a very cold touch from her lover's hand. Naruko then kissed Hinata deeply. Hinata felt such cold lips and a cold air enter her mouth. She shuddered from the ice-cold kiss, it sent shivers and tingles down her spine, and she never imagined such a cold kiss would make her feel so hot. Naruko's cold hand, made Hinata's nipple suddenly hard. Hinata moaned and shivered as Naruko ended the kiss. Hinata exhaled her breath now visible.

"So now what do we do my love?" Hinata asked as she still shivered.

"Well…" Naruko walked over to Zabuza's lifeless body. She removed the massive sword Zabuza had strapped to his back. "We will bury him later, but first things first; I have a gift for you Hina…" Naruko kneeled suddenly before Hinata presenting the Kubikiri Hocho.

"Oh my…" Hinata said with surprise.

"You don't like it Hina?" Naruko asked.

"No, no, that's not it; you just surprised me is all." Hinata picked up the large bladed weapon and held it up with one hand effortlessly.

"I love it." Hinata grinned as she placed the large weapon on her back. The symbiote held the weapon onto Hinata's back.

Naruko smiled, suddenly the symbiote poured out of her pores. Her clothes melted and shifted form as well. The symbiote reshaped and reformed Naruko, when the symbiote was done. Haku stood fully clothed in place of Naruko.

"We have to go now; we have a meeting with Gato now. I think it's time to tell him my business with him is over." Haku said as she smiled maliciously.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over in a large warehouse by the docks a short pudgy man in an expensive business suit was sitting in an expensive looking leather seat. The man waited impatiently while smoking a cigar. He had his short legs kicked up on top of his office desk.

"Dammit! Where the hell is that Zabuza and that broad that follows him around?!" The man yelled.

"No word yet on where they are Gato-sama." A henchman said to the man named Gato.

"Well then fucking find out!!" Gato yelled as he threw an ashtray at the henchman.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the warehouse, were a large number of Gato's men just loitering about. They were bored and waiting for something happen or for something to do. Suddenly three women walked into the vicinity of the warehouse. All eyes were on them as Gato's men stared lecherously at them; some of them licked their lips while others started to have unsavory conversations and others were making wolf whistles. The three women were Haku, Hinata, and Tsunami, and they walked with an air of confidence not caring about the men that were around them.

"Hey baby! That's a large weapon you got there…" One of the men said as he made his way to Hinata and was about to put a hand on Hinata.

"Don't you dare come within arm's length of me, you disgusting thing." Hinata said as she moved in a blur of motion, she pulled out her new weapon and sliced off the man's arm.

It took a whole second to register to the man that his arm was gone now and in place of it was a blood spray. He screamed in pain and agony as he clutched the stump where his arm used to be.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The man collapsed to the ground screaming.

"You all made a big mistake getting in our way." Haku said as a thick mist started to flood the vicinity of the warehouse.

"Now you'll all have to die." Haku said with a murderous grin plastered on her face. The temperature started to drop dramatically, frost was even starting to form on some of the men.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gato sat impatiently still; he had just lit up another cigar and was now reading a dirty magazine. Until suddenly the room temperature dropped, Gato felt it. He could see his breath as he exhaled.

"Dammit why the fuck is it so cold all of a sudden?!!" Gato yelled as he got out of his seat and opened the door to his office.

"Hey someone turn on the…" Gato saw a mist in the warehouse. "…fucking…heat…"

Gato could see through the mist that the warehouse was stained all over with blood. He then saw a large number of bodies lying on the ground, the bodies of his hired goons. They were all either diced up into large slabs of flesh or were skewered with a mass of senbons. Gato slowly and cautiously walked around the warehouse and saw more bodies of the slain. Gato panicked and ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

"What the fuck is this?! What the hell is…oof!" Gato suddenly ran into something, he fell on his ass and saw that he ran right into what looked like an ice sculpture. Accept it wasn't one; it was one of Gato's men frozen solid. Gato looked around to see more of his men frozen into solid ice blocks. The person he ran into suddenly fell to the ground, shattering into thousands of crimson colored ice pieces.

"Why the hell is this happening?!" Gato got up off his ass and ran right into another object behind him, another person. It was Haku.

"Oh kami! It's you, I don't' know what the hell is going here but I need you to protect me! I'll pay you triple the last job, where's Zabuza?!" Gato screamed as he had both hands on Haku's shoulders.

Haku placed her right hand on Gato's left arm. Suddenly Gato could feel his arm get really cold. And before he knew it, his left arm was frozen in a block of ice. Haku crushed Gato's frozen arm and it shattered into multiple crimson colored pieces of ice.

"Zabuza-sama is dead and you will be dead soon as well." Haku said while Gato was on the ground screaming bloody murder as he clutched what was left of his arm.

"W-why?! Why are you doing this?!" Gato screamed.

"Because I have to make up for past sins. You greedy pigly little filth, you took the lives of people that were very important to this woman." Haku said as Tsunami walked up to Gato.

"Y-you?!" Gato said as he recognized Tsunami right away.

"You fucking bitch you'll pay for this dammit!!" Gato yelled in anger, Tsunami didn't respond.

"No she won't, because your pathetic little life ends today." Haku said.

Gato had a horrified look on his face as he struggled to get on his feet and run. Just as managed to get on his feet. The man could no longer feel his legs; all he could feel was searing pain as he fell back to the ground. Gato screamed as he saw his legs were gone, only bloody stumps were there now. And at the end of those stumps was a familiar large bladed weapon. He expected to see Zabuza holding it, instead it was a woman dressed in a revealing purple outfit.

"No!! This can't be!!" Gato screamed as he struggled to pull himself across the ground with his one arm.

Haku suddenly shifted forms and became Naruko; the blonde vixen leaned into Tsunami's ear and started to whisper. "I know I promised I would kill him. But I think that right belongs to you."

Naruko kissed Tsunami on the cheek; the symbiote implant inside of Tsunami suddenly grew and exited out of Tsunami's body through her pores. Tsunami moaned as her body was quickly coated in the expanding symbiote implant. Tsunami gasped as she felt the liquid creature penetrate her vagina and slid in between her butt cheeks. The symbiote implant covered every inch of Tsunami's body; it then started to form into a suit for Tsunami. Every curve was exposed but covered. The implant formed a sort of boot with high heels underneath Tsunami's feet. On her chest, Tsunami moaned as her breasts grew a whole cup size. The symbiote implant didn't form the spider-symbol on her chest because it wasn't a full symbiote like what Hinata had. Instead it started to shape and form into something similar to a single-piece bikini that covered Tsunami's chest, torso, waist and back. Around Tsunami's neck a sort of collar formed, it looked similar to a hitai-ate. The center of the collar bared the symbol of a white spider, on Tsunami's back a sheathed katana formed. The symbiote had also coated Tsunami's hair making it a glossy black; it looked like a solid shell that maintained the shape of Tsunami's hairstyle. Unlike Naruko and Hinata who had featureless masks when they used the symbiote, Tsunami's nose and lips were shown through the symbiote. Over her eyes was a pair of glossy translucent lens.

"Take vengeance on that wretched thing." Naruko said and kissed Tsunami once more.

Tsunami walked forward with a sway. Gato still struggled to crawl away pulling himself forward with his one arm. Hinata saw Tsunami moving in for the kill, Hinata smiled with anticipation. Gato struggled to stay conscious with his blood pouring out of his wounds. He turned his head around to see Tsunami kick him in the side of his chest, forcing him onto his back.

"W-wait I-I'm sorry p-please don't I'll give you anything you w-want, j-just please!!" Gato screamed begging for his life as held his one arm up.

Tsunami pulled her symbiote formed katana from her back and sliced off Gato's hand. Gato screamed in agony. Tsunami then stood above Gato, she held her black katana in reverse grip with both her hands, she brought the blade up and above Gato and then thrust it downwards right into Gato's neck. The pudgy man made a blood gurgling scream barely audible because his voice box was destroyed. He choked up blood and made gagging sounds. Tsunami then forced the blade upwards, slicing through Gato's head straight up the middle from his neck right through his head.

"The deed is done, I know your family is resting easy now Tsunami." Naruko said as wrapped her arms around Tsunami's waist from behind.

"A wrong has been written right."

**AN: **_There you go, got another chapter done for VK, in case any of you are wondering about the new outfit Hinata made, or the two that Naruko had on. Hinata formed the purple kunoichi outfit that Ayane of the DOA series wore in Ninja Gaiden 2. Naruko's white outfit is Ashley Graham's alternate costume from RE4. And the one after that is the outfit that Shura of Soul Caliber IV had on. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me how you feel about this chapter. But don't PM me please; review feature is there for a reason. Anyway once more, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Now I'm gonna go get piss drunk now…naw just kidding, or am I?_


	7. Filler Chapter: Trial Run

**AN: **_Hello everyone! It's been a while since I last posted anything and technically I'm not right now. This piece __**WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. **__I say again this piece __**WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. **__This was written by a friend on Deviantart and who is now on , his account name is YRPotaku169. This was an art-trade as he likes to put it as. I wrote a filler chapter for his fan fiction __**Dark Desire Clan**__ and he wrote one for my __**Venom Kunoichi. **__We made the agreement we could post the other's completed filler in our own story. I have his full permission to post what he wrote and he has my full permission. So once more people because sometimes no matter how many times you tell certain individuals they still don't get it, __**THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. **__The original author __**GAVE ME PERMISSION. **_

_Also I'd like to take this time right now to post up a response to a review I received from an Anonymous Reviewer that posted a review a few months back, this reviewer goes by the name "Some Reader." For most normal circumstances I don't normally make this open to other readers to read but since this was an Anon Review, I can't send a reply to the reader through normal means of a PM or email. So then I guess this where I make an ass of myself to my readers (that is of course unless those among you believe I have already made an ass of myself before, well then here we go again XD)_

_Now then "Some Reader" first and foremost I thank you and appreciate you taking the time to come back to my fanfictions on some sort of regular basis to read and review. Now then to what I don't appreciate and I will put this out now, I don't know how "your perspective" works. But I have in no way shape or form made any indication that I know anything about the Japanese Culture. I take this as an accusation and I don't appreciate that, now of course this may just be me being a whining little piss ant that can't take a little criticism but hey too late to stop me now. The only reason why I am using "Kami" so regularly is because it's a mannerism I picked up from other authors okay. I am a 20 year old American Born Chinese man that barely knows anything about his own culture, what the hell do I know about Japanese Culture? Please I can't fail miserably at "_trying to show people you know Japanese culture" _when I'm not even freaking doing it to begin with. Now I apologize if I'm and probably am being a dick that can't face a little critiquing, but hey this is me trying to set some sort of record straight._

_Now as far as your problems go with the rest of Chapter 6, let me say also, now what I'm about to say may be interpreted as "not having passion in my work." But everything I write is a hit or miss with me okay? As much as I liked to aim for some sort of perfection, that ain't gonna happen. There is no commitment on my part in regards to foreshadowing with character development. My commitment is starting this story and continuing with it. Now does that mean my aim is "fuck the reader, I'm just in it for the writing?" No, it just means that I can't satisfy everyone and that every new chapter I put out can be a failure depending on the reader's interpretation. That's all there is to it, I can't make everyone happy and I can't just focus one reader either. _

_Now in regards to "What did Zabuza do wrong?" Now honestly this more than likely is my fault here when I was writing Ch6. But the aim wasn't about what Zabuza did wrong. The aim was that Naruko saw and felt the horrendous and heart breaking moments in Tsunami's life the moment she probed her mind. It wasn't an issue of what the others in said events did or didn't do; it was Naruko feeling and experiencing the pain of a widow that saw her father and son executed. She didn't care about finding out who did what wrong, whose sad sappy story has to be heard or some typical "they're actually not very bad people" bullshit or if she was even justified in her blames. This is a super powered woman who is easily affected by emotions who saw and felt the pain and sorrow of this one woman alone. And that was all the reason she needed to become hell bent on killing some certain individuals. She took into her being, Tsunami's sorrowful pain and became the physical manifestation of Tsunami's anger and hatred. She didn't need to, nor have to, nor want to understand their side of the story because she can damn near do whatever the hell she wants. I understand that you couldn't see what was wrong and what the reasons that were needed to facilitate such extreme actions. But the chapter and those scenes wasn't about if you saw if there was anything wrong with what occurred in the past of my fanfiction's plot, the point to it all was Naruko acted on the emotions and memories she took from Tsunami and pretty much threw caution and rationality out the fucking window. Pretty sure I've established that about her. Though I'm pretty sure all of what I just bitched about can be interpreted as me just pulling shit out my ass but hey my thought process is a drunk driver on the opposite end of a freeway trying to report himself to 911 for seeing a drunk driver. _

_In regards to what you said about the contradictions in the kiss Naruko gave Tsunami, as one of my friends put it "slowly and gently."_

_Personally I also really don't see how I was vague about Naruko absorbing Haku. She pulled her into her own body mass and made her a part of her. If you want some kind of example from another anime on how such a thing looks, just look at how Super Buu from DBZ absorbed Piccolo, Gotanks and Gohan. That's pretty much where half the idea came from. _

_About what you said about Hinata and having Zabuza's sword and all that stuff about grace. Well pretty sure Super strength isn't technically something that goes hand in hand with grace either. _

_I also understand that you didn't like Tsunami getting the symbiote. Well to rephrase things, first off she didn't get the symbiote; she got a piece of it. Pretty sure I was clear about that. And sorry to say you thought wrong about the symbiote only being for those that fight. I don't know what kind of hints I gave for you to have that kind of assumption but I apologize, because "symbiotes for those with combat training" is not and has not been my plan. _

_Now that's probably all I have to say in response to "Some Reader's" review or at least all I can remember on the matter at this moment. And also taking into consideration how I said I hated being accused, pretty damn sure "Some Reader" wouldn't appreciate my accusations either but remember what I said about my thought process. Well that painful ordeal is done with, for now I am done with making an ass of myself and bitching about what one person had to say. But hey I gotta get some kind of response out, I don't want to make an ass out of myself but if I did well too late now. _

_Anyway everyone enjoy the filler that __**YRPotaku169 **__made. _

**Filler: Trial Run**

It was night in the Land of Rice Fields. Naruko and Hinata, still in their symbiote forms, had stopped and set up camp in a secluded forest clearing where they could simply talk and plan their next move.

Naruko was going through the various options that they had open, such as finding the other Tailed Beast hosts and uniting them against Danzo or forming a group of super-elite rogue shinobi that would do high-level missions for lesser wages.

She even had a name for this group.

"Nin-Mart!" Naruko shouted. Hinata gave Naruko a confused look.

"Well, it's either that or "Akatsuki", which sounded stupid in comparison." Naruko added

But as Naruko was explaining "Nin-Mart" to Hinata, the ex-Hyuuga heiress had a crazy idea form into her head.

"N-naruko..." Hinata stuttered a bit and had a light blush.

"So as we can see, we will dri-. Yes, my love?"

"I just had a crazy idea just formed in my head." Hinata said a little hesitantly, looking down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Go on...." Naruko said as she held Hinata's hand to comfort her a bit

"Well...umm...." Hinata hesitated, because she wasn't so sure whether her lover would be willing, since Naruto was now Naruko, and her sexual orientation might've changed since then. But then, the symbiote replied.

"**Don't talk. Just do it. She will like it." **

Hinata concentrated, and she felt a rush of pleasure in her vagina. The area in between her legs started to bulge outwards as her labia seemed to enlarge for something to come through. At the same time what looked like a black latex phallus emerged from Hinata's cunt where her clit would have been. It grew and became erect, which made the Hyuuga start to dribble a bit of pre-cum from both of her sexes. Eventually, her cock reached a length of 8 inches before stopping.

Naruko, who had paused to see her mate grow this new member, had a small stream of blood running down her nose. Hinata smiled coyly as she showed off her new dick.

"You like?" Hinata asked with a mischievous smile.

"This sure is a reversal of roles, isn't it?" Naruko grinned as well, then got up and walked over to Hinata.

"Yes, it is."

"I actually confess that I was planning on maybe doing this a week or so from now, but since you've taken the initiative..."

"Just shut up and fuck me." Hinata responded anxiously.

Naruko guided Hinata's new phallus where it should go, and it became a bit more erect, gaining anther two inches. Naruko moaned as they slowly settled back down on the ground, the vixen on top and the new hermaphrodite holding her up.

While Hinata had the dick, Naruko still took charge, groping Hinata's breasts as she rode her partner. Hinata was also moaning as she kept building up, while Naruko took her hand off of Hinata's boob and placed it in the girl's female sex. Hinata gasped as she was pleasured on both of her organs, her body feeling like it was about to explode.

Then, when she finally couldn't take it any longer, she let herself go, and black symbiote cum gushed into Naruko. Naruko cried out in pure ecstasy as she was filled with the alien splooge. But Naruko also had her hand coated in a similar cum as Hinata's juices oozed from her pussy.

Naruko got off of her lover and started "cleaning up" by licking Hinata's cock, which caused more cum to get in her hair as Hinata continued ejaculating. Eventually, after a few more after-cums, the two symbiote hosts were more or less covered in their own products, which then melted and reintegrated with the symbiotes as Hinata's new penis shrunk back down into a clit.

"Ready for my turn?" Naruko purred as she kissed her love.

Hinata, still a bit exhausted from their recent bout, simply nodded as Naruko concentrated. Just above the vixen's pussy, a bulge started to form, which then shifted into two bulges, one dropping down while the other extending up and out. Whereas Hinata's dick was part of her original system, Naruko was creating a whole new set of organs, and, after a few minutes, Naruko had a foot-long cock with balls the size of oranges dropping down in a sleek, shiny sack.

Hinata cooed as she advanced on the erect member, and managed to fit it all the way into her mouth, with a bit of help from the symbiote, which enlarged her throat to accommodate her makeshift gag while adjusting her windpipe to directly connect with her nasal cavity, allowing her to breathe through her nose and her nose only.

It took some getting used to, but Hinata was able to exclusively breathe through her nose while sucking her partner's penis. But then, Hinata stepped it up by placing one hand on Naruko's sack while thrusting the other into her cunt.

Naruko eyes glazed over from the service she was receiving, and Hinata neither went fast nor took forever, just going long at a steady pace with a steady rhythm.

But then she cranked it up a notch by going a bit faster, something that took Naruko by surprise. She realized that Hinata was learning fast, and made a mental note to compliment her.

Finally, Naruko just let all of the pressure go, pumping symbiote semen into Hinata's mouth, who gulped mouthful after mouthful down, thanks to her temporarily-modified digestive tract. Naruko also came from her pussy, drenching Hinata's hand in her real orgasmic juices instead of the fake "semen" both of them had been using.

Hinata even repaid Naruko's service by licking the remnants off of the vixen's cock, and Naruko tasted her own vaginal juices from Hinata's hand.

Then Naruko, member still erect, picked Hinata up, turned her around, and placed the Hyuga in front of her as Naruko's dick eased its way into Hinata.

Hinata placed her hands on the penis and thrust it in her, which gave Naruko inspiration. Soon, Naruko was thrusting against Hinata, both of them moving in sync. But Naruko then placed her hands on Hinata's breasts, groping them as two pairs of fox-like canines nibbled on Hinata's ear. Hinata actually squeaked from all of the attention at the first bite, but enjoyed her lobe being sucked on.

Hinata thought she was going to orgasm, but every time she thought she had reached her peak, Naruko eased off of the gas and thrusted much more slowly, giving Hinata time to fall from that climax before thrusting again.

After about 5 minutes of this, Naruko, instead of slowly building back up to her normal pace, started humping Hinata madly. The two of them went past their own limits, and black splooge, combined with white juices, just dribbled from Hinata's slit as they both had possibly the greatest orgasm either of them had ever experienced.

A few minutes later, both hosts were just lying on the ground, their sexes restored to normal, trying to regain their breath. Naruko rolled over to Hinata, kissed her on the cheek, and looked her in the eye, a mischievous gleam twinkling in the ex-fox's windows to her soul.

"Wanna try that again?"

**AN: **_Well I hope everyone enjoyed that filler done by __**YRPotaku169. **__Personally I thought he did a good job and I'm glad we did this trade. Anyway I'm doing what can right now to update my other stories ASAP, but hey there are other parts of my life that have higher priority than fanficiton. _


	8. Plans and Improvements

**AN: **_Guess who's back? Me! And yes I am alive people. And this fic is not dead XDDD So guess who is 21 now. I AM! Yup today is my birthday! And I figured that I should do something for you guys on my birthday. So I finally got my ass going and finally finished a new chapter for VK. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Though personally I think I fell below quality and standard for this one after such a long stint from posting on this fic._

_Anyway people enjoy the new post. Oh and I give up on the Naruto series and Bleach too. If Naruto has some new NaruHina development I'll read. But the rest of the crap can burn for all I care. Kishimoto is a turd._

**Talk:**Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'talk': Thought

Chapter 7: Plans and Improvements

Life goes on…it seems that was the words commonly spoken after it was found out most of Gato's men and the crime boss himself were found brutally slaughtered and maimed in their warehouse that served as their base of operations. Initially it was a shocker for all the citizens of the port city. The man that once ruled them with an iron fist and an army of bandits was now dead and mutilated. This caught the attention of Kirigakure no Sato. That was mainly because the Missing-nin on their top wanted list was believed to have been killed. They were planning to dispatch Hunter-nin to recover Zabuza's body.

Some would think it was time for celebration now that Gato was gone. However it wasn't necessarily the time for celebration. Some people rejoiced, but others felt that this was only temporary and that some other criminal in a suit would come to pick up where Gato left off. There was no telling what the future held but as it stood most of the citizens just did their everyday activities. As it was said Life goes on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmmm…" Tsunami gave off a soft murmur as she awoke from her long rest.

She was completely worn out after the symbiote probe that was left in her had returned to her inner body. Naruko had actually carried her back to her riverside home and tucked her away.

"Enjoy our little nap Tsunami-chan?" A familiar sultry voice purred. Naruko stood at the door of Tsunami's bedroom. She was dressed in the same mostly white outfit she wore when she first met Tsunami. Standing behind Naruko, was Hinata directly behind, with her arms possessively wrapped around Naruko's waist and her face affectionately nuzzling Naruko's neck. Hinata was dressed in her red and black leather ensemble that she seemed to have grown quite fond of now.

Tsunami grinned like the Cheshire cat. Naruko knew exactly what Tsunami was thinking and in response licked her lips. With the pain and suffering that Tsunami felt at the loss of those she loved completely crushed. All that was on the widow's mind was satisfying some carnal desires.

"Yes I did enjoy my nap Naruko-sama, but now I'm hungry…so very hungry. Won't you help feed me?" Tsunami beckoned.

"Now why would I say no to you?" Naruko smiled happily, she then looked at Hinata. "Want to join in love?"

Hinata giggled and then leaned into whisper. "You know my body is reserved only for you and no one else." She licked along Naruko's earlobe. "Besides you know I always have fun watching you work your magic."

"I apologize for that love, I should have remembered that." Naruko said as she gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. "My adorable little voyeur…" Naruko turned around and gave Hinata another kiss on the lips and a light lick.

"Yes love, **your** adorable little voyeur." Hinata whispered she then took a seat inside the room while Naruko made her way to Tsunami.

**LEMON WARNING**

Naruko reached over and caressed Tsunami's face. Tsunami smiled at the blonde Vixen only for a moment before she yanked Naruko's arm and threw her onto the bed. The widow then threw herself on top of Naruko and had her pinned down. The whole time Naruko just smiled in amusement. She could have easily turned things around without effort, however Naruko didn't bother. Tsunami then quickly undid Naruko's tied top and opened up the Vixen's pants zipper and button.

"Oh my we're feeling quite ravenous today aren't we Tsunami-chan, normally I'm the one on top but it can be quite fun to be the one under control too."

Just as Naruko finished speaking, Tsunami latched her mouth onto her blonde mistress. No time or effort was wasted as both women gave off deep moans. Their tongues wrestled against one another taking turns between occupying one mouth over the other. In the back of the room Hinata watched with joyful pleasure, at the same time she had her left hand deep into her unzipped leather pants and the other hand tightly squeezing her own right breast.

Tsunami happly licked along the side of Naruko's face, sensually tasting the smooth skin that belonged to the blonde. Naruko happily moaned feeling the wet tongue all around her face. She then slapped her left hand on Tsunami's shapely rear and gave a strong squeeze. Both actions made Tsunami give off a surprised yelp followed by a pleasure filled moan.

"Don't hold back Tsunami-chaaan…" Naruko purred. "Show me what you got you minx."

Naruko got what she desired. She gasped feeling Tsunami's left hand on her right breast, the soft and delicate fingers kneading her erect nipple while luscious lips clamped on her other breast. As Naruko moved her hand to the back of Tsunami's head to press her down closer to her chest. Suddenly Tsunami slipped her free hand right down to the Vixen's moistening pussy.

"Mmmmmmmmmm ooooooohhhh that's it Tsunami-chan...yeesss right there…"

Tsunami inserted her index and middle fingers while the palm of her hand pressed firmly against Naruko's swollen clitoris. Naruko threw her head up moaning louder. Tsunami continued her ministrations, squeezing and sucking harder on Naruko's bountiful breasts.

"Ahhhh! Yeeessssss!" Naruko screamed in joy and ecstasy, her sweet nectar expelling from her core and drenching Tsunami's hand.

The dark haired widow brought her soaked right hand up to her own lips. She giggled as she let the sweet taste roll over her tongue. She sat atop Naruko's waist while playfully licking her own hand clean. Tsunami joyfully sucked each of fingers clean making sure to give an audible wet popping sound as she sucked each finger clean.

"Mou Tsunami-chan…" Naruko gave a mock pout. "You're just gonna hog all that yummy sweetness for yourself?"

Tsunami simply gave a mischievous smile as she licked fingers once more and then quickly plunged them back into Naruko's deliciously wet folds. Pulling her fingers out of Naruko, Tsunami licked her lips at the sight of her glistening fingers. She teasingly ran her wet fingers around Naruko's lips, making sure to spread the vaginal fluids all around Naruko's lovely black gloss lips.

"Mmmmmm…" Naruko moaned and smiled happily sucking her own nectar off of Tsunami's fingers.

Just as Naruko sucked Tsunami's fingers clean, the dark haired widow started to lick her own fingers, taking in the taste of Naruko's saliva and any residual sexual fluids. With her focus off of the blonde Vixen underneath her, Tsunami didn't notice that Naruko's clothes were starting ripple; a sizable puddle of the symbiote was formed underneath Naruko. It could be seen how Naruko's clothes were the source, as the material moved closer and closer to the puddle it became black with the ooze.

"My turn Tsunami-chan…" Naruko cooed.

Multiple tendrils shot out of the black ooze and quickly bound up Tsunami. Two tendrils wrapped around Tsunami's ankles, while another set bound her arms behind her back. She was then lifted up above Naruko.

"And now the fun begins."

As Naruko finished her words, a thick tendril teasingly slides around Tsunami's lower lips. The tip of the tendril elicited soft begging moans from Tsunami, she wanted it bad. It was becoming evident by the excess vaginal liquids dripping out, the tip of the tendril being covered in the slick fluids.

"Pleeeaasseee, I want it sooo bad!" Tsunami begged the woman that held her up in the air.

"That's all you had to say dear."

Quickly responding to Tsunami, the tendril pushed its way into Tsunami's wet pussy. The thick member pulsed inside of the woman's tight inner body. She whimpered and moaned as the tendril widened and pushed deeper into her body.

"We need one more to finish up." Naruko smiled sinfully as another thick tendril positioned itself behind Tsunami's butt cheeks.

"Ooooooooo aaaaaahhh!"

There was no playing or teasing with this tendril. Tsunami's anus was quickly filled and pushed against with the growing and pulsing tendril. Once the last tendril was set in place, the two liquid born members started to piston in and out of Tsunami. Naruko could feel it through the link that connected the symbiote probe in Tsunami to her own body; she knew the woman bound above her was quickly nearing her climax.

"Sorry Tsunami-chan not yet dear." Naruko purred.

With just a thought, the symbiote probe obeyed Naruko's will. Just as Tsunami could feel herself approaching her orgasm. The probe denied Tsunami of her release. Instead of reaching her peak she could only feel herself still building up, still swelling with sexual pleasure. She wanted to release so badly but her body betrayed her. It was torture for her and she couldn't do anything about it. Naruko willed the tendrils to lower Tsunami down, moving her closer to her face.

"Open wide Tsunami-chan."

She only got a glimpse of the monstrously long tongue that Naruko let out of her mouth, the inhumanly large organ slivered about like a snake before it quickly plunged into Tsunami's mouth. The vixen's tongue pressed her minx's tongue down, the wide tongue easily pushed its way down Tsunami's throat she was deep throating Naruko's tongue.

XXXXXXXXXX

'I can't wait for her to use that on me…' Hinata thought while she was still heavily pleasuring herself. Her right breast was already showing the reddening marks from her own self-groping. And her left hand was drenched with her own cum. While Naruko was busying herself with Tsunami, Hinata was well on her way to her third orgasm. But she wasn't anywhere near satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a slick pop sound as Naruko pulled her tongue out of her Tsunami's mouth. A trail of saliva ran down the side of the widow's mouth. Her pulse and breathing reached dangerous levels as her body was suddenly allowed what it was supposed to do with the built up levels of sensually erotic pleasure.

"AAAAAHHHHHOOOOOHHHHH!" Tsunami violently convulsed with her screaming orgasm.

Naruko moaned and whimpered, throwing her head up as if she too was experiencing another orgasm. Thanks to the probe that fed off of Tsunami's sexual stimulation. Whatever Tsunami felt was channeled into Naruko and in part, bounced off of Naruko and into Hinata as well. All of Tsunami's cum was held in her body by the tendril that seated itself deep in her vagina. She felt plugged up by the tendril and none of her love juices were able to even seep out. Luckily for her, the tendril started to absorb all of her release. Naruko sensually licked her own lips as her symbiote drained every drop of the nectar that was held in Tsunami's body. A warm and sweaty body was gently lowered onto Naruko. Tsunami felt exhaustion setting in. She got her fill of sex and now she wanted to sleep again. She nestled her head in her Mistress' generous globes.

Hinata got up from her seat, walking over to the bed, her tight leather pants staying on her hips despite the zipper and button being undone. "My turn to get in on the action love, your display has me really in the mood now"

Just as Hinata finished her sentence and was beside the bed, Tsunami started to moan loudly, her body started to spasm, she rolled off of Naruko and arched her body. The widow's eyes turned into flawless black glossy pearls. Her body racked with an overwhelming sensation.

"Oh my, what have you got planned my love?" Naruko asked as she could feel Hinata forcing her will on Tsunami with incredible oppressive force. Just as suddenly as it started, Tsunami collapsed onto her bed. Her eyes were still black pearls as her face came into view of Naruko.

"What I have planned, is you in ecstasy." Tsunami said suddenly, only it wasn't Tsunami's voice but Hinata's voice instead. Naruko's lover was speaking through Tsunami.

"Well now this is quite the trick Hina-chan." Naruko said with a very amused smile.

In a blur of movement Tsunami, fully under Hinata's control, made Naruko sit upright and quickly positioned herself behind the Vixen. Wrapping her arms around Naruko and sitting her on top of her lap, Tsunami had her restrained.

"Oh my, what ever could you have planned for me?" Naruko said innocently just before Tsunami kissed her deeply, her left breast nipple tweaked by Tsunami's left hand.

"You'll see my delicious Vixen." Hinata said as she snapped her fingers, Tsunami immediately moved her legs and set her feet in between Naruko's legs, the blonde's legs were quickly spread apart by Tsunami.

"Not going to let me have any wicked fun with your body love?" Naruko asked while Tsunami was nuzzling and kissing her neck from behind.

"Always so focused on my pleasure…" Hinata paused. "This time let me focus on your pleasure…" Hinata finished her sentence speaking through Tsunami.

"So sit back and let the euphoria wash over your being." Hinata leaned into Naruko's face and gave her a deep loving kiss.

Hinata only broke the kiss for a moment before diving back in. This time it was a far more aggressive kiss. The Hyuuga woman was plunging her tongue into Naruko's mouth, swirling it around in her blonde lover's mouth. At the same time Hinata willed Tsunami to continue suckling the vixen's neck and move her right hand down to Naruko's nether regions. Naruko moaned into her heated kiss with Hinata, feeling the controlled Tsunami's delicate fingers massaging her clitoris.

"Mnnnnn…"

Naruko moaned loudly when Hinata broke the kiss. The blonde's pearl eyed lover wasn't quite done with the kiss however, as she quickly clamped her teeth down on Naruko's lower lip. Hinata bit down so hard that Naruko's lip bled. However due to her already advanced healing factor enhanced further by the symbiote, the open wound healed in a second. The trickle of blood was quickly licked up by Hinata.

"AHHHNNN!" Naruko screamed an orgasm as Tsunami's ministrations yielded pleasing results.

"Oh sweet delicious joy." Hinata purred as she kissed Naruko on the lips and then slowly lowered her head to her Vixen's vaginal lips, as Hinata's head went down; Tsunami's drenched hand went up.

Soft moans escaped Naruko's lips; the feeling of Hinata's slow kitten like licks teased her senses. She was momentarily brought out of her pleasure induced daze by a familiar scent she so very well loved. The controlled Tsunami had her drenched hand just a few ticks away from Naruko's mouth. A playful tongue stuck out of the blonde's luscious lips and slowly licked up the sweet liquid release.

"Mmmmmm, so sweet, it's like the nectar gets sweeter every time I taste it." Hinata said in a sultry tone after thoroughly cleaning up Naruko's climax with her own tongue.

Curled glossy black lips met Hinata's line of sight. It seemed the feeling on the matter of taste was mutual. Hinata leaned in to give Naruko another kiss just before fondling and pressing her lover's large orbs together.

While her breasts were played with by Hinata, Naruko's head was turned to the side to by Tsunami. She was now in a deep tongue wrestling kiss with the widow. In between kisses Naruko gasped feeling soft lips clamp down on the very tip of her nipples. Pleasure with a tinge of pain was the cocktail being served to Naruko.

"Hehe…" Naruko giggled feeling a series of sweet soft kisses trail down her toned stomach.

Tsunami stopped her relentless make out session for Naruko long enough to allow the blonde vixen to see Hinata give a very toothy grin. Her unusually sharp teeth parted to show off her very long and thick snake like tongue slither about.

"Open wide lover…" Hinata cooed. "You're gonna love it." Tsunami purred, Hinata still speaking through the woman.

"Mmmm…AHHHHHH!"

A cry of pleasure erupted, deep breathes and gasps were given as Naruko felt herself penetrated by her lover's incredible tongue. Her vagina was stretched and widened by the large tongue. Naruko squirmed about filling the wet and slick organ slither further and further into the deepest part of her body.

"AHHN!"

"HAAH!"

"AGHH!"

"AAAH! It's so warm!"

Hinata mentally smiled, she could taste it. Her lover's sweet orgasm covered her tongue. But she wasn't satisfied with just one scream, one orgasm and one taste. She wanted more from the woman she loved so much. Hinata wanted Naruko to scream more, to feel more ecstasy and bliss and to give her more of that addictively sweet nectar.

"NNGH!"

"AHHH!"

More sweet screams came from Naruko as she could feel her special lady's tongue wriggle about and twist inside of the deepest most intimate parts of her body. Speed picked up, Naruko could feel another climax building up. Just as she was about to scream another release, Tsunami stole her lips once again. With the intensity of her orgasms growing, not even Tsunami's efforts could muffle the shrill cries of intense euphoria.

Deep breathes and loud gasps resounded in between every cry of pleasure. It was music to Hinata's ears. She felt such pride and satisfaction, such self accomplishment and even sheer pleasure out of knowing that she was making the woman she loved so very much scream in sexual delight. That's what she desired the most…to make her one and only lover happy and if giving some great oral sex was among those things she could do, then she would more than happily do it for her.

"KYYYAAAAA!"

"Oh kami…that was…so…I love you…" Naruko said between deep breathes as Hinata pulled out of her, Naruko let her body go limp leaning back into Tsunami.

Hinata slowly retracted her tongue back into her mouth; it slowly slithered back between the row of sharp teeth in Hinata's mouth. Her tongue was covered in a large amount of Naruko's cum. Every single bud on her tongue was covered in the vaginal release. Hinata gave another smile as her tongue fully retracted, her teeth returning to normal. Naruko's sweet nectar dribbling down both sides of Hinata's mouth and straight down her chin.

"I love you too…" Hinata rested her body against Naruko and gave her a slower pace kiss.

"Mmmmnnnn…" Naruko moaned at the familiar sweet taste, it seemed her lavender haired lover still had a god amount of her cum still in her mouth.

As the two lovers broke the kiss a thick strand of saliva and cum connected the tips of their respective tongues. Hinata lay against Naruko's body while Naruko herself wrapped her arms tightly around Hinata. Tsunami suddenly collapsed while still holding Naruko from behind. Her eyes returned to their normal color just before passing out.

**END OF LEMON**

"Seems you wore out little Tsunami-chan with that new trick." Naruko said as she gently pushed Tsunami's back against the wall behind the bed. She then adjusted herself so that she and Hinata were more comfortable.

"Well now I had to be sure she did everything according to my plan. All for you love, only for you." Hinata said the last line with the utmost passion.

"All the more reasons to love you, I'll be sure to return the favor in due time my sinfully sweet princess." Naruko said happily as she kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Promise something though Naru-chan." Hinata asked while snuggling with Naruko.

"Yes my love?"

"No one else but you will ever touch my body. I am for you and you alone my one and only love." Hinata said before falling asleep.

Naruko kissed Hinata before drifting off to sleep herself. "I would never dream of anyone else touching you."

XXXXXXXXXX

DRIP  
DRIP  
DRIP

Naruko awoke and found herself halfway immersed in a stream of black liquid. She yawned and stretched on her back before getting up on her feet, her gloriously nude body exposed. Only the oily substance that slid off of her form provided some cover. The Vixen sensually rubbed the black liquid into her own skin.

"Ahhh!"

Naruko heard the feint sound of a woman's gasp. She slowly walked over to the source of the sound. Swaying her hips, walking in a sexy stride through the symbiote covered corridors. A sinful smile stretched across Naruko's face as she saw the source of the noise.

"**That's right Haku give in to us more we need your feelings of sexual pleasure, we need more." **The voice of the symbiote came from another female figure.

Much to Naruko's surprise and amusement, the woman speaking with the symbiote's voice was Naruko. She was a near exact copy of Naruko, from her bust size and generous rear end, right down to every little curve. But there was one very significant difference between this lookalike and Naruko. This woman was from head to toe was black and white. She had no skin or eye color at all; she was a colorless copy of Naruko.

"**Why hello!" **The black and white Naruko greeted. The copy of the Vixen gave Haku a deep kiss. **"We will resume later Haku." **Haku moaned sensually as she was pulled into the black slime covered floor.

"Such an interesting choice in form you have chosen my other." Naruko complimented.

"**To show our appreciation for our Host, to show our love to the body that gives us life. And we very much like this form." **The symbiote groped its large breasts and ran a hand down to its crotch.

Naruko willed the symbiote stream on the ground to form a throne like seat that appeared to have been made of black marble. Taking her seat, Naruko gestured with her right index finger curling, giving a come hither sign. The symbiote in its female form took a seat on Naruko's lap wrapping its arms around the Host it so adored. They shared a deep kiss together.

"You taste so good." Naruko cooed.

"**There's a reason behind that."**

"I'd imagine there was…" Naruko kissed the symbiote's female body on the neck.

"But that's not my main concern right now. Why did you bring me here? Not that I don't mind seeing you like this."

"**It is not too alarming, but we believe this is of some concern. We found this while exploring your body and mind…" **The symbiote waved its arm.

A large bulge formed from the black ooze that covered the ceiling. Suddenly a very large body dropped to the ground causing a large splash of black liquid. Naruko had a perplexed look on her face for just a moment before she smiled deviously.

"Well now aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I thought you were long dead, Kyuubi." Naruko said mockingly. Her expression changed quickly though when she realized that the fox had nothing to say to her, Naruko gave off a few confused blinks.

"Oro? Is the furball dead?"

Naruko noticed how the fox was lacking no color in its fur. Like the doppelganger that sat in her lap, the fox before her lacked color, it was black and white. It was as if the absence of the fox's own color was a literal representation of the lack life that this creature displayed. Not only was it no longer in its red furred self but it seemed considerably skinner and frail.

"**We believe the creature is still alive. But barely, we sense no solid consciousness."**

Naruko licked around her lips mischievously as certain memories that did not belong to Naruko but once belonged to the Kyuubi flashed through her mind. In the past Naruko couldn't fully decipher the memories she had inherited from the Kyuubi due to the how large and complicated they were. Thanks to the symbiote she could see through the memories like an archive now.

"That seal that was placed on me stripped that fox of everything and gave them to me. Power was just one of the things I got from it. A wealth of knowledge and memories too, and so much more…seems whatever my body didn't absorb was left in this thing, though it certainly isn't the fox anymore."

"**We believe it is in something close to comatose or even brain dead. It seems physically just barely alive."**

Naruko smirked. "So then for all intents and purposes the fox is a powerless, brain dead creature. Hmmm I think I can make good use out of the little fox."

"**We can already see that it will be a very wicked little plan."**

Naruko smiled once more and kissed her black and white double deeply.

XXXXXXXXXX

Slight moans and grunts emitted from a mass of skin and flesh that lay huddled together on a worn bed. Naruko was the first to wake up. It was the dark of the very early morning, but the Vixen didn't need a whole lot of sleep to recharge her batteries. She stayed in place however as to not wake up the other two women that lay there with her. Naruko took the moment to enjoy the warmth and comfort the two women that clung to her body gave her so willingly.

"Nothing will happen to you two." Naruko whispered softly as she slowly stroked Hinata's hair.

Hinata stirred in her sleep. "Mmmmm…nothing will happen to you too…" The former Heiress mumbled as she leaned into Naruko's face and kissed with her eyes still closed.

"Morning lover." Naruko said as she kissed back.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't wake up the moment you woke up did you?" Hinata asked with a catty grin.

"I guess not love, my apologies." Naruko gave another kiss on the lips.

"No need for that." Hinata smiled happily and snuggled into Naruko. "So what's the early morning plan?"

"I think it's time we look over our goodies we helped ourselves too before we had left our so-called home."

Hinata licked her lips. "Oh joy, I can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko and Hinata spent a rather prolonged amount of time taking an early morning bath with each other. Soft moans and giggles, along with light splashes came from the bathroom of Tsunami's home. After the ladies had finished with their rather intimate early morning activities, they decided to skip breakfast went straight to the living room of the house.

"Hmmmm I think I'm going to try out something a little new." Naruko said as she sashayed into the living room naked, with Hinata behind her.

Naruko closed her eyes and concentrated. The symbiote oozed out of her pours and crevices. It was slow and methodic as the living black liquid shifted around the Vixen's curvy body. Naruko giggled and cooed feeling all the phantom hands that caressed her body as the liquid dressed her. When it slowly subsided, Naruko had on a pair of tight fitting black latex pants and knee high latex boots with seven inch stiletto heels, at the top of the tight pants was leather belt with two silver belt buckles that were on each side of Naruko's hips. Over her chest was a black latex corset that bared an intricate white floral like pattern. Down the middle front of the corset was a lightning bolt shaped opening. On her forearms were leather gauntlets and on her neck was a leather choker. The symbiote had also seeped out of Naruko's scalp rearranging her hair into a new style. Her long blonde hair was now completely free flowing and was slicked back.

"Now that's deliciously dark my love." Hinata said as she ran her hands up and down Naruko's body getting a feel for the outfit.

"Your turn now…" Naruko kissed Hinata on the lips. "Let's see what you can make."

Not a moment's hesitation after Naruko spoke; Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated as well. Just like Naruko, black symbiotic ooze poured out of Hinata's body, the ooze began its sensual process of clothing Hinata. She moaned and giggled imagining the pleasure filling her body was caused by Naruko. Little did she know among the feelings of phantom hands and lips that played with her body was not all the work of the symbiote as Naruko had fun with her eye shut lover.

"Is that you Naruko?" Hinata asked with a giggle, her eyes still closed.

"No…" Naruko lied and quickly sucked on Hinata's neck through the flurry of symbiote activity on her lover's body.

As the process slowed down and ceased Hinata was clad in a tight fitting white latex jacket that seemed to bare strong resemblance to a business jacket blazer. It had a black stripe pattern on it and was held close by one button. The jacket showed off a more than pleasing amount of cleavage due to Hinata not having anything on underneath. To match the jacket, Hinata wore tight white latex hot pants with the same black stripe pattern. For foot wear Hinata had on dark brown leather knee high laced boots. On her hands were red leather gloves. Hinata's hair style stayed fairly the same accept it looked like it was covered in gel hair product.

SLAP!

Hinata yelped as she felt a playful hand smack her latex covered rear. Naruko smiled lecherously watching her pearl eyed lover's bum jiggle.

"Those cakes are good enough to eat up." Naruko snaked her arms around Hinata's waist.

"You're such a pervert dear." Hinata pouted.

"And you know you love it." Naruko said as she nibbled her lavender haired lover.

Hinata shuddered and moaned feeling the tip of her lover's tongue playfully tickle her earlobe. She managed to restrain herself enough to protest.

"Nnnnghh…N-naruko-chan, d-don't w-we need to o-open those s-scrolls?"

"Mou, spoil sport…" Naruko gave a cute frown. "Fine if you say so sweetie but later is playtime."

Naruko snapped her fingers, suddenly pieces of a book shelf and cabinet started to peel and melt off of the furniture. The pieces turned into black slime that crawled and slide across the floor and stopped short of Naruko's boots. The black substance than latched onto Naruko and rejoined the source while leaving behind a pile of scrolls at the blonde's feet.

"Now then, study time. Take your pick love."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours went on, early morning darkness turned to mid mornings light. In only a few hours Naruko and Hinata soaked up knowledge on the jutsus, techniques and other studies and research that was written in the scrolls they had acquired. The ladies had learned quickly on how to make their own storage seals. It would take some test runs and practice of course but they knew the seals per bedim. There was one jutsu in particular that Naruko felt she could pull off in one go.

"Ne, Hina-chan I want to show you something." Naruko said as she took Hinata's hand and led her outside of the house.

Just as the couple got outside, Naruko took a few steps back from Hinata. She then cycled through a series of seals in a rapid succession.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruko shouted, suddenly a large cloud smoke with multiple puff sounds erupted.

Before Hinata knew it she felt multiple hands and bodies press up against her. There was a resounding echo of giggles that filled Hinata's ears. She felt soft delicate hands slide down her leg less shorts, while another set was underneath her jacket groping her braless breasts. It took a few more seconds for the smoke to clear for Hinata to see that five Narukos were wrapped tightly around her body. Taking a quick look around, she could also see many more Narukos circled around herself and the original Naruko.

"Oh my…" Hinata said flustered as she felt herself being groped, while multiple lips and tongues teased her body.

"I take it you like this new little trick of mine my dear?" Naruko asked, she herself was indulging the company of so many duplicates of herself as well. Hinata became even more flustered and blushed a severe crimson at seeing all the extra Narukos taking to teasing and groping the original.

"As you may be able to tell love, these bunshins are solid and are no illusion." Naruko said as she caressed the face of one of her clones.

Naruko took her double in a deep heated kiss. "Mmmmm, so that's what I taste like." Naruko gave a devilish smile.

"Sadly though from what I can tell these girls can't take too much abuse though." Naruko gave a hard finger flick to the forehead of the clone she had just kissed.

POOF!

The clone burst into a cloud of white smoke. Naruko suddenly gave a light gasp and moan, she then giggled.

"Seems there is a plus side to these ladies going poof…" Naruko said while Hinata gave a curious look.

"Memory transference dear, it was rather interesting experiencing a kiss from both sides. But besides the tantalizing pleasure this can offer, this will be a very useful training tool."

"Oh?" Hinata asked while cocking a curious eyebrow.

"Sensual memories aren't the only thing that can be transferred." Naruko said as she motioned for the other clones that weren't occupied with wrapping themselves around Naruko and Hinata went to work on further studying the scrolls.

As Naruko managed to pry herself free from her rather affectionate duplicates, she made her way to Hinata. "Now I want you to learn this jutsu too, that way we can soak up everything these scrolls have to offer."

"As you wish my love…" Hinata kissed Naruko on the lips. "And what about you babe?"

"I'm going to head into town and look for some things for Tsunami-chan before she wakes up and before we decide to head out of town. Word's gotten around that Mist has sent some Hunter-nin's find Zabuza's body. I don't intend for us to be here when they come."

"And you're going to leave me all by myself to study? Is this some kind of punishment?" Hinata gave a mock sad tone that made her look adorable.

"No, no, no not at all Hina-chan, I know they're not the same but the ladies here will keep you company. Among other things…" Naruko kissed Hinata deeply before taking off.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Hinata started her work to master the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruko went into town trying to find some kind of clothing store that was still intact and in business. Money wasn't an issue for the Vixen since she had decided to raid the cash reserves Gato had stored in his warehouse. She was set on money, after all Gato wasn't going to need the money anymore. Might as well put it to good use, but the problem at hand was finding someone that was in business let alone willing to do business.

'Oh the joys of shopping in an impoverished area…' Naruko thought to herself as she swayed her hips and her heels clicked with the movements, not caring she was garnering all the attention on the streets. She didn't mind the attention at all as her attention started to drift for a moment back to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"**We see your thoughts; you want to do something about that jutsu don't you?"**

"Yes I do, I'm curious if I can make the bunshins more durable."

"**Hmmmm…" **

Naruko giggled at the mental image of the symbiote in its duplicate form of herself doing a thinking pose. Suddenly some seals, information and even memories that were not hers flashed through her mind.

It took no more than a second to fully understand all of what she saw. They were Haku's memories and these memories were showing Naruko an elemental variation of the jutsu she had used earlier today. Using an element like water as a base, it could be manipulated and transformed into a clone of the user of the jutsu. Siphoning through the memories more thoroughly, Naruko understood that Haku knew everything there was to the jutsu but was yet to perform it.

"That explains those water copies Zabuza had, the moment they were destroyed they reverted back to water. Hmm…"

"**We know what you are thinking, it may work but…"**

"It's gonna have to wait babe…" Naruko stopped in front of a store that caught her eye. "We might just have found what we are looking for."

XXXXXXXXXX

At Tsunami's home, Hinata was busy reading the Fuin no Sho. At least that's what she was trying to do. Remembering what Naruko wanted her to do; she was trying to hold herself to it. However she had to wonder if her lover really left the two dozen plus clones there to help her or if they were there to disrupt her studies.

"Ah!" Hinata yelped feeling soft lips nip her earlobe. "Naruko-chan, stop that! I already told you to let me study." Hinata pouted.

"Mou Hina-chan, you told her to stop doing that." The clone pointed at the one next to her, while all the other clones giggled in unison.

This teasing and distracting had been going on since Naruko took off for town. Every so often while reading the Fuin no Sho, Hinata's concentration was broken by a teasing lick, mischievous nibble, a back massage or a grope. It seemed the clones were just getting and more creative in their attempts to break Hinata away from her studies and get her to join in them in a mass orgy. Hinata could hear the clones giggling and whispering behind her.

"I can hear you girls, please stop it! Whatever it is you're all planning stop. I have to learn this jutsu okay? Please girls just hold back okay?" Hinata said.

"Awwww…" All the girls said in unison. They all gave a very adorable sad puppy dog eyes.

'These girls are so hard to resist, I just wanna have my way with all of them but I have to finish studying this jutsu.'

While Hinata resumed her studies the clones of Naruko slowly and quietly moved closer to Hinata who was lying down on a coach in the living room. Just as Hinata got down the last seal memorized, she found a Naruko clone straddling her hips while another started massaging her back. The rest of the clones moved in to finish the all fronts assault. Hinata was surrounded and being overwhelmed.

The former heiress was losing herself to a sea of hands and lips; she could feel it all around her body. More hands started undoing her clothes, feeling her latex hot pants already being slid down her hips; Hinata feebly struggled to break free. She only heard an echo of giggles as the clones further restrained her.

'This isn't fair, I'm outnumbered…' Hinata thought. 'Looks like it's time to test out the new jutsu and even the odds.'

With only a few fleeting moments before being restrained again by the harem of vixen doppelgangers, Hinata broke free just long enough to shoot through the seals of the "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." With a series of poof sounds and clouds of smoke. Hinata made enough clones of herself to outnumber the Naruko clones. There was now a pair of Hinata's to every Naruko. The mass of Vixens had no problem with this whatsoever and quickly started their fun with the newly formed playmates.

"Phew…" Hinata took a breather as all the clones got busy with each other.

"My my, looks like you've mastered the jutsu rather quickly. I think you deserve an "A+" my dear."

Hinata turned her head while still lying on the couch. The sight of Naruko with standing in the middle of the orgy, one hand on hip and shopping bags in the other hand, greeted Hinata's eyes.

"I think you also deserve a little reward, a little extra credit for your very quick success." Naruko purred into Hinata's ear as she leaned in to lick.

"Mou, does this mean study time is over?" Hinata asked with an innocent tone.

"Very."

XXXXXXXXXX

In no time at all, Naruko and Hinata had striped each other down and followed suit of their mob of clones that were already having fun. However do to the Kage Bunshin's fragility became more apparent as the roughness of the love making that the clones gave to one another slowly puffed all of them out of existence. In the process the transference of memories served to intensify the sensations felt by Hinata and Naruko while they were having sex.

After both women were more than satisfied with each other, it was decided that they were going to get ready to leave the port town. Hinata used a newly created storage scroll to contain the large zanbato she received from Naruko. While getting ready Tsunami had finally awakened.

"Naruko-sama, are we leaving?" Tsunami asked as she stepped into the living room still naked.

Naruko smiled at the sight of Tsunami's bare flesh. "Yes we are and I have a gift for you dear, to commemorate you're joining our lovely family, I got you a fetching new wardrobe."

The Vixen smiled as she presented Tsunami the new ensemble. It consisted of a white laced bra and panty set. Followed by a tight fitting silk blouse and black leather mini-skirt, both which appeared to be a few sizes smaller than needed for Tsunami's frame. To complete the mini-skirt, there was a black leather jacket and high heeled pumps.

"Be honest Tsunami-chan? Do you love it?" Naruko asked.

Tsunami responded by wrapping her arms around Naruko's neck and gave her a deep kiss. Hinata smiled at the intimate display and as always just loved to watch.

"So then, how's about I help you put on your new wardrobe?" Naruko asked with a perverted glint in her eyes.

"Would you please Naruko-sama?" Tsunami said with an alluring and welcoming smile.

From there Naruko insisted on dressing Tsunami up in everything. Starting with the panties Naruko slowly slid the underwear up Tsunami's smooth legs. Making sure to get a good feel of the supple thighs once they were nice and snugly fit on Tsunami. Naruko proceeded to put the lace bra over Tsunami's breasts, the Vixen smiled happily hearing the light gasps that Tsunami gave feeling the groping sensations while the bra was being positioned. The rest of the outfit followed with Naruko buttoning up the silk blouse on Tsunami's torso and zipping up the leather mini-skirt. Tsunami put on the pumps and jacket on herself.

"Be a dear and model for me Tsunami-chan."

Naruko stood with her right hand draped over her chest and her left hand with the thumb and index finger cupping her chin. She licked her lips watching Tsunami slowly do a model twirl, making sure her blonde mistress saw everything.

"Absolutely lovely, don't you think so Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked as Hinata walked up and put an arm around her.

"Yes I do love your work baby." Hinata gave Naruko a kiss on the cheek. "We're just about ready to head out love."

"Well then let's not waste anymore time then."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready to let it all go Tsunami? Can you put the bad memories behind you and start a new life?"

Tsunami listened to Naruko who was standing behind her. She was standing before her home. The house that her father raised her in and same home she raised her son in. It was a home of good memories with hardship. But in the recent year it was a home of so much pain, sorrow and loss. It was enough to overshadow the good years. For just a fleeting moment Tsunami was allowed to feel that pain again.

"I am ready to put it behind me, I'm ready move on."

Tsunami had a lit torch in her hand and just outside the front doorstep of her home was kerosene pooled up. The widower threw the torch into the puddle of flammable liquid. And watched as the fires burst from the ground and quickly spread through the house, following the path of the kerosene spread around the interior of the home, the flames consume the home in a few fleeting moments.

"Now begins your new life Tsunami." Naruko whispered to Tsunami with her hands on the woman's shoulders. Tsunami drew her attention away from the burning house and took a deep long stare at the graves of her father and son.

"When the time comes we will come back and give them proper graves." Naruko laced her fingers with Tsunami's hand and started leading her away from the burning structure. As they started walking away, Hinata stood before them with her hands on her hips.

"Ready to go love?" Hinata asked as she willed some of the symbiote form a pair of red tinted extreme sports style sunglasses over her eyes.

"Now that Tsunami-chan is, we can go dear." Naruko said as she held Hinata's hand. At the same time the symbiot formed a pair of angular black sunglasses over her eyes and a red leather jacket to go over her latex corset.

As the three women walked hand in hand leaving the port town of Nami no Kuni with a pile corpses and a burning home behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ladies had traveled a good distance in a few days and had found themselves nearing a very large walled in town that had a castle inside of it. Once they were close enough they found out the large town was called Tanzaku-gai. The town was within Hi no Kuni's territory. It was decided that the ladies would make a pit stop in the town before they decided on an actual course of action and planned route to travel at, rather than head to the nearest town.

Entering into the large town, the ladies saw right away that Tanzaku was very lively and had good tourism, Naruko smiled at the abundant supply of beautiful women. Besides the abundant women, there was a good amount of gambling opportunities from the large Casinos. Deciding to the use wealth of money attained from Gato. Naruko decided to check herself and the others in at the largest and most prestigious hotel in the town.

"Hinata-chan, be a dear and scan this whole town for anything that might spoil our fun will you?" Naruko asked while checking in at the front desk of the hotel.

"Of course love." Hinata kissed Naruko on the cheek and proceeded to activate her Byakugan eyes. With their improved ability, her field of vision easily covered beyond the perimeter of the town.

As Naruko was checking in, a black haired woman dressed in a tight blue dress stepped into the hotel lobby with a rolling suitcase behind her. The woman was very attractive with her form fitting dress easily showing off her curves. Her hair was styled in a peek-a-boo manner, with her bangs lightly covering right eye. It gave her a very alluring appearance. She quickly caught Naruko's eyes as she tiled her sunglasses downwards to get a better look at the woman.

"My oh my…" Naruko purred.

The woman quickly caught Naruko checking her out. At first she was surprised to see such a buxom blonde ogling her. But then her surprise turned to flirtation. She lightly waved at Naruko and winked at her.

"Hiiii…" The woman said with a sweet sultry town.

"Helllllooo pretty lady…" Naruko purred as she made her way over to the woman.

"May I know your name my lady?" Naruko asked as she bowed before the woman like a chivalrous gentleman.

The woman giggled and smiled. "My name is Emi."

"Ah such a befitting name for a woman with such a lovely smile." Naruko said as she held Emi's hand and kissed the top of it ever so gently.

"What may I ask are you doing in such a town all by your lonesome self?"

Emi giggled. "My, such a gentleman, or maybe gentlewoman would be more specific. If you must know I am vacationing and I was going to meet some friends later after checking in."

"Must be fate that I meet you here at this hotel, since I am checking into this hotel as well, if this is not too trouble for you. I would like to take you out on a date my dear." Naruko asked in a smooth manner.

Emi displayed a surprised expression. "Oh my…I-I've never been on a date with another woman before."

A mischievous glint sparkled in Naruko's eye. "Well then honor me my lady by allowing me to be your first female date. Trust me you will not regret this and who knows maybe I'll have you playing for our team."

A noticeable blush appeared on the woman's face but with a moment's thought. "Well I don't see the harm in this then. My friends can wait. I accept the offer."

"Then I shall pick you up later tonight my lady." Naruko gave a very flirtatious smile.

'She's perfect for our little project.' Naruko thought.

"**This will be interesting, indeed."**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While Naruko was flirting with Emi and getting a date for the night, Hinata was quickly scanning the whole town and outside of it for any threats. She then found something of interest in a casino in the town.

'Is that who I think she is?' Hinata thought to herself.

"**She may very well be." **The symbiote said to Hinata.

'You know of her as well?'

"**We are one and we have your memories. Besides her status and perceived skills and abilities, why does she interest you?"**

'I think I've found my first one…and I want to improve myself. I want to make myself better for my one and only lover.'

The symbiote immediately like where this was going. **"Would you like to surprise her?"**

'I'm listening.' Hinata responded.

"**We can tinker around and make sure Naruko doesn't find out right away from the link we all share. You can surprise her with the new improvements you will acquire."**

'Then let's do it, all we need is to…'

"Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked suddenly, she had just gotten her date arrangements with Emi and decided to see what Hinata was up to. To the vixen it appeared that Hinata was deep in thought.

"Y-yes m-my love, what is it?" Hinata stuttered, she was caught off guard.

"Something wrong baby? You seem distracted." Naruko asked curious as to why Hinata was acting a little unusual.

"It's nothing love." Hinata responded quickly.

"Are you sure?" Naruko wrapped her arms around Hinata. "You can tell me anything dear. Be honest with me. Is it Emi-chan? You know you're the one I love the most. If you want I can cancel the date and we can get some real quality time." Naruko winked at Hinata.

"N-no it's nothing Naru-chan, honest. Besides you know I love it when I get to see you work your magic on other women. I love seeing you ravage them." Hinata kissed Naruko on the lips. "I was just wondering if you didn't mind me going into town by myself."

"Oh? Suddenly don't feel like being around now? Is that it love?" Naruko said with a mock pout.

"N-n-no t-that's n-not it!" Hinata said in sudden panic.

"Shhhh…" Naruko planted her finger tip on Hinata's lips. "I'm only teasing love, if you want to explore the town by yourself, go right on ahead."

"Thank you. I love you." Hinata kissed Naruko deeply.

"Love you too baby." Naruko said back to Hinata, she then looked at Tsunami who was obediently standing by in the lobby. "Tsunami-chan, feel free to go about town by yourself as well."

"Yes Naruko-sama." Tsunami bowed as she left the hotel.

From there the two women went in different directions. Naruko proceeded into the hotel while Hinata went into town. Both women smiled devilishly. Hinata went out to seek the person she saw and Naruko got her little plan for Emi ready and in motion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Night fell quickly in Tanzaku. The life in the town intensified with the darkness. Tourist shops were close now and the nightclubs were open. Naruko had picked up Emi for their date together. It seemed both women dressed in the same outfits they met in. It didn't seem to be a problem; it seemed to fit the setting of the nightlife. Naruko decided that she was going to wine and dine the woman for their date and was going to take her to the finest restaurant in town, the expense be damned.

While Naruko was out on her date, Hinata was in full Venom garb. She was web swinging through the town in search of the person she had sighted earlier in her scan of the area. Hinata perched herself atop a building overlooking the back exit of a bar that led into an alleyway.

"There she is…" Hinata let out her snake like tongue licking along her razor sharp teeth. She leapt down to alley, her Venom suit shifting back into her white latex ensemble.

The back exit to the bar suddenly burst open. A tall busty blonde woman with a diamond on her forehead, clad in a robe top and pants with pumps stumbled out. It was very obvious the busty blonde was drunk. She glanced at Hinata who had her back and one of her left foot against the wall, arms crossed.

"My, what an honor it is to see the Legendary Tsuande Senju of the Sannin here in Tanzaku-gai." Hinata said as Tsunade walked shambled past her.

"Sorry…" Tsunade hiccupped. "I d…don't h-have your money…" Tsunade's words slurred as she continued down the alleyway.

Hinata giggled as she stepped off the wall and faced the back of Tsunade.

"I'm not here for money Tsunade-sama. What I am here for, is you." Hinata said as her clothes slowly started to ripple and shift.

"What the hell are you going about you crazy bith?" Tsunade yelled in an intoxicated and angered tone as she abruptly turned around to face Hinata.

"Whoa…" Tsunade muttered as she saw Hinata slowly transform and shift into her Venom costume. "I've been drinking way too much." Tsunade said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh don't worry Tsunade-sama; what you see is very real." Hinata said as her face was completely covered by symbiote and morphed into the Venom mask.

"Then what the hell are you? Some kind of demon?" Tsunade shouted.

"_**To some we might be considered demon. But we're something more. And like we said, we are here for you. You shall join us and become one with us!" **_

Before Tsunade knew it, symbiote tendrils sprang forth. Tsunade in her intoxicated state could barely do anything. She was ensnared and tangled up in the tendrils. Tsunade struggled feebly as she was being pulled towards Hinata. Despite her super strength she only proved slow down the process just by a few seconds. She was forcibly inching closer and closer to Hinata.

"W-what the fuck are you d-doing? Let go of me!" Tsunade screamed in panic and fear.

"_**Do not fear us, do not fight the inevitable. You shall become one with us…" **_

The symbiote on Hinata's body swelled up and burst on Tsunade. The symbiote quickly enveloped Tsunade's body and further restrained her. The rubbery black liquid began to smother Tsunade as it began to rejoin with Hinata's body.

"_**We shall become one. Your mind, body and soul will be ours. You shall become us and shall become you!" **_Hinata screamed in a monstrous voice as the pleasurable sensations erupted in her body.

She could feel it through her whole body and down to the core. Tsunade's body was slowly being absorbed right into Hinata. Ever so slowly Tsunade's body was disappearing into Hinata's body. The Sannin woman struggled to break free. She tried to push off of Hinata but only further worsened the situation as her arms were now sinking into Hinata's chest. More of the symbiote spread over her head. Before Tsunade knew it her whole body was encompassed in the ebony morph.

'T-this c-can't be happening; this must be some kind of nightmare!' Tsunade thought frantically as her own movements slowed down. The symbiote was cutting off her air supply; it was getting hard to breathe.

"**Do not fight us, stop struggling and relax…just join with us and become one. Let the sensations and pleasures take you." **

As the symbiote said these words to Tsunade, she could feel a strange and very stimulating feeling wash over her. She could feel the living black creature push it's way into all her orifices. Tsunade squirmed and moaned inside of the black mass. The alien creature penetrated her moistening pussy and tight anus. Hinata could hear Tsunade's muffled moans; she could all of the sensations Tsunade could feel. Slowly all of Tsunade's memories and life became open to her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tsunade moaned and screamed from inside the mass the symbiotic mass.

"_**Yeeeessss don't fight it! You are joining usssss…this feels ssoooo goooood!" **_Hinata screamed in pleasure.

Tsunade futilely tried once more to break free despite the overwhelming pleasure that numbed her body. Hinata used her arms to push what may have been Tsunade's back into her own chest. With one good push and a forward thrust of her chest, the rest of Tsunade was absorbed. With that last push, Tsunade's body gave in and she cummed inside of the symbiote.

"Ooooooo!"

"_**Ooooooo!" **_Hinata and Tsunade screamed at the same time, their voice synchronizing and becoming one.

There were some bulges that tried to push out of Hinata's body for a few moments. They looked almost like hands and a face. Hinata hugged her own body in a sensual manner, moaning as she pushed the bulges back into her body.

"_**Still you struggle despite the ecstasy we give you; we'll have to fix that."**_

XXXXXXXXXX

DRIP!  
DRIP!  
DRIP!

In a dark and unknown place, Tsunade lay on the ground asleep. A sea of liquid darkness flowed underneath her. She slowly stirred feeling droplets of ooze fall on her body. Slowly opening her eyes Tsunade tried to wipe the strange liquid off of her body. Once her eyes were fully open she looked around and realized that she wasn't in Tanzaku anymore.

"What the hell!" Tsunade screamed as she jumped onto her feet looking to see what surrounded her. Where ever she was she was surrounded by liquid darkness.

It took a few more moments for Tsunade to realize she was completely naked. She panicked and hurriedly covered her private areas up with her own arms. The Sannin woman blushed a severe crimson.

"Don't worry you don't need clothes here." A familiar voice echoed from the walls and black ooze.

"Who the hell are you? Where are you? Show yourself?" Tsunade yelled in anger, ready for a fight.

"As you wish Tsunade-sama." The voice turned from an echo to a single voice that came from a raising mass of ooze.

The mass took shape and formed into Hinata who was stark naked as well.

"You!" Tsunade in a fit of rage charged forward forgetting her own nudity ready to pummel the woman standing before her.

"Tsk tsk, big mistake Tsunade-sama." Hinata said as she motioned her right hand.

Multiple tendrils formed from the walls, floors and ceiling. The symbitotic members snatched up Tsunade. Her arms and legs were restrained and she was suspended in the air spread eagle before Hinata. The busty blonde was trapped and she couldn't break free from her restraints.

"Sorry your strength isn't going to do you any good here. Just relax and let the other show you why this is best thing to ever happen to you." Hinata said as she willed the symbiote below her feet into a throne like seat.

Tentacles formed floor and in lighting fast speed, plunged into Tsunade's vagina, anus and mouth. She was completely plugged up by the tentacles. Tsunade was gagged and now she was being violated. Her screams were completely muffled and her juices dripped down the tentacle that was plunged deep into her womanhood.

Hinata reclined and moaned. "We'll break you yet Tsunade-sama. You'll grow to love being here."

XXXXXXXXXX

On the outside Hinata started to moan louder and rubbed her own symbiote covered body as the changes ensued. Her frame was already larger due to absorbing Tsunade's body mass into her own. Just like with Naruko. Hinata's frame became much more muscular with Tsunade's excess mass being divided throughout her body.

"_**Yes! Yes! Yesssss!" **_Hinata screamed in euphoria as her body was changing, quickly applying Tsunade's own features to her own body.

As the symbiote rapidly shifted around, Hinata's body grew taller. Her curves were becoming exaggerated and breasts grew larger and larger. The former heiress rubbed her plumping rear enjoying the sensations of her expanding buttocks. While her body's features continued change, the symbiote was forming into a new outfit for Hinata.

"Mmmmmm…" Hinata moaned as her voice returned to normal, she licked her lips as she watched her body finish changing.

Hinata now had Tsunade's diamond on her forehead and the Sannin's pig tailed hairstyle only with her usual indigo hair color. She was just as tall as Tsunade now and her bust size was almost a few cup sizes larger than Tsunade's bust. Hinata rubbed her own breasts as she felt the smooth latex that covered her body. She clad in a sleeveless latex leotard with fishnet stockings and high heel pumps. Giving herself an approving smile, Hinata hugged herself sensually.

"Oh wait till Naruko-chan gets a load of the new and improved me." __

**AN: **_Okay so there's probably a lot errors and grammatical mistakes I need to fix, but I was rushing to get this done and I'm dead tired right now. It's past 3AM right now for me XD Anyways despite the mistakes; I hope you guys enjoyed reading my late post. _

_BTW, if you guys are wondering about the new outfits Naruko and Hinata are wearing. They're respectively Trish and Lady's costumes from Devil May Cry _


	9. A night out in Town

**AN: **_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry about utter lack of updates for anything these last few months. School, video games, military reservist stuff, a lot of things had higher priority and I could only manage bits and pieces of a chapter a week. I learned the hard way that even with just one class going three years without school really took a toll on study habits. Anyway it seems like I can't post a new chapter for one of my stories without something happening or coming up to make me post a new chapter. In this case starting this Friday I'll be gone for two weeks on my Annual Training with my Reserve Unit. My original plan was to post two new chapters, one for two of my stories. That plan easily fell through like a bowling ball through a layer of tissue paper T_T _

_Anyway depending on who you are when it comes to reading stuff some may notice a slight drop in my writing quality though it may be interpreted as a significant drop for others lol. I didn't help my situation by doing a last minute bum rush to finish this chapter. Well you know the usual though. Tell me what you guys think. Oh and I'll see you all around in two weeks. _

**Talk:**Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Venom

'talk': Thought

Chapter 8: A night out in Town

"This has got to be the worst day in my life…" A woman with short black hair dressed in a bluish black kimono and wearing heels sighed to herself.

"Tsunade-sama where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hips swayed, legs scissor in a proverbial strut. One leg in front of the other, heels clicking. Naruko made her way down the hotel hallway ready to show her new lady friend a good time. Lightly humming while holding a bouquet of flowers Naruko walked passed a mirror in the hallway. She slowly stepped back and smiled at her own reflection.

"Now don't you look like a fox?" Naruko said as she blew a kiss to her own reflection.

Striking a pose, Naruko further admired herself in the black latex and red leather ensemble. A teasing smile stretched across black glossy lips. Her smile disappeared as a thought came to mind.

"Emi-chan's already seen me in this little number. Need something better for our date."

Speaking to herself out loud, she then lightly bit down on her lower lip as the sensations washed over her body. Giggling a little feeling her clothing ripple and melt back into its natural ooze form, the symbiote quickly reformed.

"Well hello there Ms Executive."

No longer clad in black and red. Naruko admired her special partner's handiwork in making this all white suit. She was clad in a tight white latex suit blazer with nothing underneath. The three button top did little to hide the vast valley of cleavage that Naruko had no problem exposing. To match her top, she sported a pair of tight white latex pants that flared at the bottom. To break up the all white suit slightly, Naruko's feet were dressed in ankle high black leather high heel boots. A single pony tail, large lens Gucci style sunglasses and tear drop shaped earrings completed the full change in appearance.

"And I am ready for my date now." Naruko purred as she blew another kiss to her reflection.

XXXXXXXXXX

BOOM!

An explosion of rock and dust erupted just outside of Tanzaku-gai. A massive crater was in the epicenter of the large boom, surrounding the crater was fissures and cracks. In the very middle of the crater was a tall and busty lavender haired woman clad in a latex leotard. It was Hinata who was displaying her augmented physical appearance.

"Now that is fun!" Hinata yelled in excitement, she extended her right hand out, palms up. And caught a sizable piece of rock, she squeezed lightly and crushed the object into dust.

With Tsunade completely absorbed earlier, the Sannin's legendary strength and skills were among many other things that Hinata now laid claim to. Tsunade's own super strength was now being augmented to incredible heights. With Hinata's own skilled chakra control and Tsunade's chakra control as multipliers, the sheer force behind each of Hinata's own blows was now nearly unfathomable.

Besides the super strength, Hinata had an incredible understanding of medicine and human health. Along with that understanding was impressive Medical Jutsus. The former Heiress was now capable of treating fatal and critical wounds.

"**We can crush anything but we can heal almost anything now as well." **

"Healing hands eh? They're capable of so much fun destruction though." Hinata said to herself as she flexed her right bicep.

"**That maybe true, but being able to heal others with as much ease as being able to kill them can prove to be a rather useful bargaining chip."**

"Clever little creature." Hinata complimented her partner.

While Hinata reaped the rewards for absorbing Tsunade into her body, the Slug Princess was now a disembodied psyche. Like Haku, her mind, her individuality was preserved. And just like Haku, Tsunade was sedated with sexual pleasure and was kept in a constant state of ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the deep recesses of Hinata's mind, along the black ooze laden walls of her mindscape. The shape of a woman's body can be seen protruding from one of the walls. In front of the woman, the abundant flow of black ooze began to shift around. A pillar of ebony morph flowed upwards. Soon it took humanoid shape, arms forming and extending and the mass splitting down the lower middle. More details began to form. In mere moments, the standing pillar of ooze was now a black and white colored woman. This off colored woman was an exact double of Naruko; it was the symbiote in its human form of choice.

"**Looks like you finally settled down." **The symbiote stroked the head of the woman protruding from the wall. Brushing aside her bangs, a violet diamond was shown at the center of the woman's forehead.

"**That's a good girl Tsunade; we will enjoy your company." **

Tsunade was clearly unconscious. Her arms and legs were fused into the black shifting wall she was suspended from. Thighs were left exposed and separate from the wall, there was a long black tendril formed from the shifting wall. Wrapped around the woman's right thigh, the tip of the tendril disappeared into her vagina. The tendril pulsated every few seconds. Another tendril could be seen wrapped around Tsunade's neck and was deeply lodged into her mouth. Soft and barely audible moans could be heard from the blonde and busty woman.

"**Do not worry, soon you will be allowed to stretch your legs again."**

XXXXXXXXXX

Emi wasn't expecting to be asked out on a date by a buxom blonde woman. Then again she wasn't expecting her friends to rearrange their get together. Instead of Shukuba Town, they went further out this time, to Tanzaku. The dark haired woman didn't mind really, Tanzaku had a pretty strong nightlife that most regular tourists who came gambling didn't know about. Now here she was getting ready for a date with another woman, having just gotten out of the shower and was drying off.

"Didn't think a playful wink and smile would garner getting a date from a woman like her; I gotta admit she is a definite bombshell. She's hot enough to make me both jealous of her looks and be attracted to her." Emi said as she was getting ready for her date.

Admittedly Emi's had her fair share of bisexual experiences. She never did have a problem sharing a rather titillating kiss on the lips with a "girlfriend." But now she was taking it a step further with the hot blonde that was on the way. It was a given that things were going to get hot and heavy. And Emi had no problem with that, if she did, she wouldn't have accepted the date in the first place. This blonde definitely had the charm.

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

"She's here already?" Emi said in surprise, she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and went to answer the door.

Still not being completely dry and just barely covering with her towel. Emi answered the door in a hurry. Much to her surprise before her was her date bowing before her with a bouquet of flowers presented.

"For you my lady, flowers for a flower."

She smiled as she took the gift from Naruko, lightly smiling the sweet fragrance of the flowers. Emi couldn't help but admire the rather stylish white latex ensemble the blonde had on. With the material that it was made with, the outfit already yielded a strong amount of kinky appeal especially with its very tight fit, but the overall design also showed a fairly sophisticated taste to its wearer. After a few brief moments of admiring it didn't take long for Emi to notice the hungry eyes that were watching her ever vigilantly.

"I love that suit you're wearing Naruko-chan." Emi complimented, drawing Naruko's focus.

"And I love that you're not wearing much of anything. Judging by your current attire, I take it I came too early." Naruko said teasingly while Emi let her into the room.

"Oh no that's not it Naruko, I just took a little longer than needed to get ready. Please just make yourself comfortable while I get dressed." Emi quickly spoke as she took off for the bedroom.

"I can't watch you dress up Emi-chan? Maybe sexy little reverse strip-tease maybe?" Naruko asked with a mischievously teasing tone.

Emi stuck her head out the door and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Sorry Naruko-chan, but this is just the first date. Why don't we see how the night goes before you start thinking about undressing me?"

"As you wish…" Naruko said. 'Makes taking you later all the more sweeter.' Naruko thought while sitting with her legs crossed.

"You know Emi-chan I would like it if you wore that sexy little number you had on earlier today."

Once more Emi popped her head out the door. "But you're so well dressed Naruko-chan, I should wear something better, more suited for you. I don't want to be underdressed."

The Vixen giggled and then placed her cheek against her left index finger smiling. "My dear that dress is perfect on you and for this occasion. I was the one who was underdressed earlier in your presence. Please if you may, grant me the honor of seeing you dressed like that again."

"You really are quite the charmer you know that? Along with that amazing body of yours, I bet you get all the ladies don't you?" Emi asked from behind her room door as she finished up getting dressed.

"Well maybe not all but I've had my fair share, a special one in particular." Naruko said coolly.

"You mean the lady in white hot pants?" Emi asked as she opened the door.

Naruko let out a low but long wolf whistle. She happily blew a kiss at Emi once more enjoying the sight of her in the tight blue dress she had on earlier in the day.

"So happy you decided to wear that sexy little blue dress of yours again. And yes that would be Hinata-chan my very special someone." Naruko said the last part with a dreamy tone.

"And she doesn't mind you dating other women?" Emi asked curiously.

"Nope not at all…" Naruko smiled. "…in fact…" Naruko leaned towards Emi's ear whispered evilly. "…she just loves watching me make another woman moan."

The last bit immediately made Emi blush fuchsia. "I-is that what you got planned f-for me?"

"It's all completely up to you Emi-chan, after all you said, "Why don't we see how the night goes before you start thinking about undressing me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After devastating the surrounding landscape with her new found superhuman strength. Hinata returned to the inner walls of Tanzaku-gai. Still in her sleek blue Venom suit, the moonlight easily shined off the tight blue suit. She sat patiently atop the Tanzaku Castle. Her mask's mouth was stretched open to show her face. Waiting for Naruko's date with Emi to start and end. She couldn't wait to see that charm of her lover's work magic on Emi.

As much as she would have loved to be nearby in the same room to watch the action, Hinata couldn't afford to spoil her own surprise to Naruko. Even if the part of the symbiote that she was host to could block off the mental connection. She didn't want to leave anything to chance. Using her enhanced Byakugan she could see the entire date unfold from a more than safe distance with a full 360degree view. Hinata lay back on the castle roof still able to see everything. Making sure to be nice and comfortable while the date was underway, watching Naruko and Emi make small chat in the hotel room Emi was staying at. Another scan of the entire city was made. A precautionary measure to make sure that nothing of a threat showed up in Tanzaku-gai while the ladies went about their own plans.

"Hello what do we have here?" Hinata asked herself aloud.

Within her field of vision she spotted a woman with short black hair wearing a bluish black kimono. Hinata recalled having seen her earlier when she had spotted Tsunade in the town. However she made nothing of it other than the woman appearing to have been searching for someone and carrying an adorable little piggy that wore a pearl collar and red vest. From the time she first spotted her to now, it seemed that the woman was still frantically searching.

"Shizune and Tonton…" Hinata said their respective names with little thought.

Tsunade's memories told her immediately who they were. Hinata understood right away what Shizune was doing, she was searching for Tsunade. Delving deeper into the memories she had taken, Hinata knew that Tsunade earlier in the day took off on her own to do some unusually high wager gambling, which Shizune herself would have had objections to. Tsunade was away gambling and Shizune was searching for her. Even with Tonton's unusually sensitive sense of smell, Tsunade made sure it would be a fairly long goose chase for Shizune. During that frantic search Tsunade ended up having what she would consider, an "unusual" game.

Flashback

"Well Ms. Senju what's it going to be?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth and took down her Vodka Martini in one gulp. She could feel the cool yet heated sensation from the cocktail.

'Well all or nothing right? Might as well finish off that Martini, man I really do love those foreign liquors.'

"I'm all in." Tsunade said as she pushed her chips forward.

Her last opponent in the game of Poker was someone who she didn't bother to care about knowing. He was just another gambling man in a suit who tried to charm her out of her money or her pants.

"The final bets are now in. Madam, Sir, your hands please." The Dealer said gesturing to both Tsunade and the Gambling Man.

Flipping his cards over the man in the suit revealed he had two Kings. He smiled as the Dealer placed his cards in the center. Tsunade scuffed at the display; she picked up her cards tossed them to the dealer while looking away from her opponent and dealer, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand looking almost disappointed.

"Two Kings…" The Dealer said hiding surprise. "Tie hands, spilt pot."

Everyone watching the matchup showed different reactions to how the rather expensive game of Poker ended just now.

'As much as I'd hate to admit this, I tend to lose a lot. Of the few times I win bad things tend to follow.' Tsunade thought ignoring what the Dealer or her opponent had to say and even the crowd around her.

'Last time I won at a high stakes game…I don't want to think about it…but I'm glad Shizune was okay, but what about now? It's not exactly a win but not close enough to a loss. I've never had this occur in my life and gambling. I either win it all, which is rare or I lose it all period. So what the hell does this mean?'

Tsunade sat there for a good few moments contemplating if her "tie" was some sort of omen to her. She certainly learned the hard way that a win in gambling meant a dark storm was brewing. She had a hard time making heads or tails of it all.

'Maybe it just means nothing…I might as well celebrate my first "tie" win, ever.' Tsunade collected up her winnings and headed out to get a few good drinks before Shizune caught up to her.

End of Flashback

"Well now I think that should have been taken as a sign of good things to come for you." Hinata said aloud seeing Tsunade's memories and thoughts at the time through the Sannin's eyes.

"Should certainly help conclude Shizune-san's frantic search, little Tonton-chan must have completely lost Tsunade's trail once I had smothered her." Hinata noticed that Tsunami wasn't that far away from where Shizune was running. "Perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you can't find her scent anywhere Tonton?" Shizune asked the little piggy that ran alongside her.

"Oink!" Tonton shook her head left to right.

"This can't be good! I know Tsunade-sama likes to have her privacy but this is…OOF!"

Before Shizune could finish speaking to Tonton she ran right into someone. Falling onto the ground flat on her rear, Shizune looked up to catch a glimpse of the person before her. A dark haired woman about the same height as herself clad in a leather skirt and suit jacket combination stood before her.

'Oh wow…she looks pretty damn hot…' Shizune thought as she stared at the woman for a good few seconds while still on the ground.

"Oh I'm very sorry about that here let me help you up." The woman said extending a helping hand to Shizune.

It took a moment for Shizune to realize that the woman was offering to help her up on her feet. If it wasn't for Tonton nudging her, Shizune might have been there staring for a while longer.

"Are you alright, nothing hurt?" The woman asked as Shizune got back on her feet.

"U-uh y-yes I'm fine nothing to worry about it." While being helped up Shizune got a good view of the woman's lovely bust. She almost leaned into it.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit out of it." The woman in leather said. "Maybe a little distracted with something?"

Shizune quickly blushed at what was being implied. Tonton had a sweat drop down the side of her head.

"Y-yes I-I'm f-fine, n-not distracted at a-all." Shizune struggled to hide her blush. "I-it's my fault that I ran into you. So I apologize and thank you for helping me up…um…"

"My name is Tsunami, make nothing of it you're welcome."

"If you say so, my name is…" Before Shizune could introduce herself Tsunami spoke.

"You're Shizune and that little piggy is Tonton, yes?" Tsunami said nonchalantly.

"Yes how did you know?" Shizune asked some suspicion building up in her. Tonton looked more surprised.

"Because I've been sent by Tsunade-san to find you two, you see she made sure you two would spend the day looking for her. She was participating in a rather high-stakes game. She was hoping you would eventually give up and spend the rest of the day relaxing. She didn't want you to be next to her worrying over the outcome of her game."

Shizune breathed out a reluctant sigh. "That certainly sounds like her." Shizune then lowered her head in shame. "How much did she lose? You're not a loan collector are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just someone who was present at the game. Tsunade-san actually won a fair amount of money." Tsunami said with a smile.

"T-tsunade-sama actually w-won a high s-stakes game?" Shizune said with her eyes bulging out.

"Oink?" Tonton was also surprised.

Shizune watched Tsunami's amused smile and her nodding yes. "B-but she hardly ever wins, I can count the number of times she's ever won with just one hand!"

Tonton once more made an oink sound in agreement. Shizune's rather comical reactions only furthered Tsunami's smiles and giggles. All the pedestrians passing by gave Shizune strange glances.

"Well I said she won a fair amount. It was actually a tie for her, which she noted was a first time for her, ever. In fact she felt it necessary to celebrate her first tie and bought myself and a few others drinks. She ended up having one too many to drink and asked me to help her back to her hotel room. I just dropped her off and she asked me if I could go find you and Tonton." Tsunami petted Tonton as she finished speaking to Shizune.

Shizune quickly picked up Tonton and bowed to Tsunami. "Thank you very much for your hospitality to Tsunade-sama. I'll be sure to repay for your help."

"Oh it's nothing; consider it returning the favor to Tsunade-san for the drinks. Now hurry along now."

"Well once again thank you very much Tsunami-san. You have a good night." Shizune said bowing once more, Tonton giving an oink once more.

Quickly taking off for the hotel Tsunade would be staying at, she had no idea her entire conversation was being watched and listened to.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And off she goes…" Hinata said as she got up still maintaining her massive dome of vision around the entire town. "Tsunami, follow her to the hotel and stay out of sight." Hinata ordered, her words echoing in Tsunami's head.

"Better make sure Tsunade is there to greet Shizune-san when she gets there." Hinata took a glance over to where Naruko was.

"Have fun Naruko-chan, see you soon."

Hinata blew a kiss in the direction of where Naruko was. She then proceeded to walk off the roof of the Tanzaku Castle, her Venom suit shifting around her body.

XXXXXXXXXX

Across town in a very nice and expensive restaurant sitting across from each other on a nicely decorated and candle lit table. Naruko and Emi were enjoying fine dining and fine wine. And a bit of footsie as well, Naruko was slowly and teasingly running the tip of her boot against Emi's bare and smooth legs. Emi herself enjoyed the little ticklish sensations and did a rather good job of just smiling instead of giggling. With the symbiote acting as an extending external set of nerves Naruko did not miss out on any of the pleasing feelings of touching Emi's skin.

"Would Madam like another glass of wine?" A waiter asked standing next to Naruko presenting a fresh wine bottle.

"Yes thank you very much. Emi-chan would you like another glass?" Naruko asked gesturing the waiter to Emi.

Emi took another bite out of her meal and drank the last bit of wine in her glass; the waiter quickly and smoothly poured the red wine into Emi's wine glass.

"You know if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me nice and drunk." Emi said teasingly as the waiter finished pouring.

"Emi-chan!" Naruko said with mock surprise. "How could you imply something like that? I have more manners than that. Besides we still have a whole night for me to woo you and I don't need an excess of alcohol to accomplish that."

"I figure as much, just teasing Naruko-chan." Emi said with a smile. "Besides I have a fairly strong tolerance to alcohol."

'And you have no idea this is my first time having anything with alcohol in it. But I'll never tell.' Naruko thought to herself.

Despite it being her first time drinking anything with alcohol in it, she naturally maintained a high tolerance thanks to her increased metabolism and the symbiote was furthering her body's ability to process the compound.

"Well then a toast…" Naruko held up her wine glass. "To a lovely lady, to a fun date and a good evening…" Naruko said presenting her wine glass.

"And to the charming lady who asked me out." Emi presented her glass and clinked it against Naruko's wine glass.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well here we are Tonton, after a daylong frantic search. Tsumade-sama as it would turn out is in her hotel room probably out cold."

Shizune walked up to her hotel room door and pulled out her keys while still holding Tonton to her chest. Once she unlocked the door she let Tonton on her feet, the little piggy scurried into the room. Seeing the dark lit room Shizune wasn't too surprised about it. She figured Tsunade was sound asleep.

"Shizune is that you?" A somewhat groggy voice sounded off from the shadows that covered one of the beds.

"Yes Tsunade-sama it's me. You had me and Tonton on quite the chase today."

Shizune looked for the light switch while Tonton climbed onto the bed Tsunade was on to greet her. Suddenly a squeal was heard from Tonton. The panicked noise frightened Shizune; she quickly found the light switch and light up the room. Only slight relief was yielded when Shizune saw that Tonton was lying on the bed on her side and was unconscious.

"Tsunade-sama what d-did you…?" Shizune didn't finish her sentence as she looked up to see a smiling Tsunade.

"Just helped little Tonton get some much needed rest." Tsunade said calmly as Shizune stared at her with complete shock.

Before Shizune stood a now clad in black leather Tsunade. The outfit's design matched up with her usual attire to an extent but it was all leather and it was certainly tighter and more revealing. The pants clung tightly much like leggings instead of pants. Her usual high heel sandals were replaced with black vinyl high heel pumps with platforms. On her now black leather robe, instead of the usual "kake" symbol, it was a large white spider. Around her eyes was a dark blue eyeliner and eye shadow and her lips was covered in a dark blue glossy lipstick.

Despite the darker attire and make up there was something that stood out much more. Instead of her usual light brown eyes, Shizune could see pupil-less lavender eyes. She had not seen eyes like that since she was last in Konoha. Those were the eyes of a Hyuuga, the Byakugan.

"W-what happened t-to you and w-what are you w-wearing?"

"The best thing in my life has just happened to me Shizune and this here…" Tsunade held her hands in a presenting manner over her own body. "…Is the last suit I'll ever wear."

Before Shizune could do or say anything more. Tsunade's lavender eyes flared up with pupils and veins bulging around her eyes. Her right hand lit up with blue chakra. Barely a second went by and Tsunade was standing directly in front of Shizune having just struck her in the chest. Combining her new talent for Jyuuken and expert knowledge on human anatomy, Tsunade knocked Shizune out cold just as quickly as she did to Tonton.

"You've been such a loyal assistant and apprentice. You deserve some rest." Tsunade said as she caught Shizune.

Tsunade gently rested Shizune against the wall. She then slowly walked over to the hotel room door. The Slug Princess licked her lips feeling her leather suit melt down into dark blue ooze. The substance quickly over took her body.

"Mmmmmm…" Tsunade bit down on her lower lip before her head was completely smothered.

All of the blue liquid substance reformed and receded into its host body. In place of Tsunade was Hinata who was still bearing the physical traits and features she acquired from absorbing Tsunade into her body earlier.

Opening the door Hinata smiled to see Tsunami standing out front. "Take them back to our hotel room and make sure they're restrained but comfortable, they will be out for a while."

"Yes I understand Hinata-sama." Tsunami said bowing to Hinata as the former Heiress walked past her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Flaming Aces Ladies." A tall and stocky bouncer welcomed Naruko and Emi into a night club that wasn't just yet at the height of its excitement.

Naruko walked into the club with her arm around Emi's waist. All around them were the young people of Tanzaku-gai and the younger tourists who came for one thing, the night life. The club was lit up in a series of shifting vibrant colors that resonated with the loud thumping beats of the music. Near the dance floor of the club was a very well decorated bar. The bartender at the front started pouring out a red cocktail into a dozen lined up cocktail glasses. Couples and singles watched and waited for their "Flaming Ace" to be finished. This drink was the namesake of the club and made it rather well known. Everyone clapped at the bartender's little magic trick of snapping his fingers over each glass, igniting the cocktails.

"Two Flaming Aces for me and my lovely date." Naruko said to the bartender while she and Emi took seats on the bar stools.

"Alright then, two Flaming Aces for the fine blonde in white and her date the black haired beauty in blue, coming up." The bartender said as he skillfully started mixing a new batch of the red "Flaming Ace" cocktail.

The two lovely ladies on their date looked over to the dance floor. Everyone else who wasn't getting the famous "Flaming Ace" was on the floor dancing close to one another. It was a sea of life and rhythm before Naruko and Emi. And they made no hesitation to be a part of it all.

"Shall we my dear?" Naruko asked as the pair of Flaming Aces she ordered for was ready. Both women took their glasses and blew off the fires. They clinked their glasses and drank the cocktails down.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Emi said with a flirty tone.

Naruko paid for her cocktails and also made sure to leave the bartender smiling with a very generous tip. The couple made their way through the dancing crowd and in no time found themselves lost to the music. Emi had her back to Naruko as they danced, she grinded her rear into Naruko's legs and hips. Enjoying the close contact Naruko wanted more. She matched her partner's moves and pressed up close to her. They were lost to the music and the energy of the club.

An uncertain amount of time passed by, neither Naruko nor Emi knew how long they were dancing but they did not show any desire to stop, rather they wanted to keep going. To keep moving in a sensuous display of affection for one another with their skin was glistening with sweat built up from all the heat of their close proximity.

Emi had enjoyed feeling of Naruko's hands gliding up and down her hips and waist. She wanted to feel her blonde date closer to her. Grinding wasn't enough she needed more contact. Her hands moved over Naruko's pulling them past her own hips wanting to feel Naruko wrap around her body. No words were uttered; Naruko understood what her partner wanted.

Both bodies were pressed together closely. They both moved closely in synchronization. Their bodies moved as one instead of two women dancing closely together. Naruko took in the scent of the woman she held close to her, she was completely focused on her. None of the many scents that floated around in the air drew her attention away from Emi. In the heat of it all Naruko nuzzled against Emi's neck lightly kissing her bare skin. Despite the loud music Naruko could hear the light gasps that emanated from Emi's lips.

Lost to all the feelings that surrounded her, the feel of those black gloss lips against her neck only brought her to a new high. Emi could feel Naruko's hands moving up her torso. She knew where those hands were going but she didn't care to try and stop her. It was all building up in her; she needed to feel that plateau.

RIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!

Almost on cue, the moment Emi felt Naruko's hand on her chest. The clubs fire alarm blared loudly to life but the music didn't die down. All the vibrant lights that lit up the club turned to red. No one panicked or bothered to try and leave they all just cheered as water poured down from the emergency sprinklers. The water momentarily broke Naruko and Emi's concentrations. They were both surprised that they would end up being soaked in the Flaming Aces.

"Looks like we're all wet now aren't we?" Naruko purred to Emi still holding her close.

Emi didn't say anything; she just laughed and stared into Naruko's eyes. It was the first time she noticed the uniqueness of her date's eyes. The slit irises surrounded in blue and crimson drew her in. She wondered how she had ever missed those eyes to begin with. A hand to her cheek broke her attention from Naruko's eyes. Now she could see that Naruko was leaning in to kiss her. She didn't stop Naruko; she wanted her to do it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Almost all the establishments in Tanzaku were closed by now. It late enough into the night that only nightclubs remained open and a few smaller bars and restaurants. Inside the large Hotel that Naruko and Emi were both checked into, Naruko was walking Emi back to her room. Having left the Flaming Aces still soaking wet, Naruko had offered her latex jacket to Emi to cover herself with. She had made sure to will the symbiote to form a black leather tube top over her chest before taking off her top.

"I have to say Naruko-chan; you really know how to show a girl a good time." Emi said as she leaned her back against her hotel room door, still wearing Naruko's jacket over her shoulders and holding her high heels in her right hand leaving her feet bare.

Naruko had her hands pressed against the door behind Emi on both sides of her head. The vixen leaned into Emi's face nice and close. "I'll take that as this date having gone very right."

"You certainly got me there Naruko-chan…" Emi placed her arms around Naruko's neck and whispered to her.

Slowly Naruko lowered her hands pass Emi's shoulders and placed them firmly on the dark haired woman's lovely rear. They kissed once more, tongues playfully teasing one another. Both women pulled each other closer. Naruko gave both Emi's rear cheeks a good squeeze while picking the woman up slowly. Emi liked it and threw her legs around Naruko's waist. Their feelings of lust and passion were intensifying. With an unspoken agreement, both women were going to go all the way.

**Lemon Warning (There's a little Futa in this also)**

With some skillful handwork and her own heightened physical strength. Naruko opened the hotel room door while still kissing Emi deeply. Once they were inside Naruko kicked the door closed and brought Emi to her bed. Bringing her down back against the bed, Naruko broke the kiss and stood in before Emi as she took off her tube top. Emi sat up on her bed smiling as she helped undo Naruko's pants sliding it off slowly, she then playfully slid Naruko's thong off making sure her playful fingers were lightly stroking Naruko's dampening pussy.

Naruko kissed Emi again, her tongue seemingly overtaking Emi's own mouth. With her pants and underwear off, and unknown to Emi, Naruko willed her boots back into their symbiote form and off her feet. The Vixen stopped kissing for a moment and climbed a top Emi on all fours; she slowly tugged down on the side zipper of Emi's blue dress.

Giving Naruko an approving smile she took off the rest of her dress and tossed it aside. Returning the favor Emi was helped out of her underwear, the small articles of clothing were tossed aside as well. Emi welcomed another deep sensual kiss from Naruko. She was taken by surprise from the feeling of two fingers penetrating her vagina.

"Mmmmm…" Emi moaned loving the dual sensations affecting her body.

Naruko stopped for air and withdrew her fingers from Emi. "Deliciously sweet …" Naruko said as she slowly licked her fingers clean.

"You certainly know how to be kinky Naruko-chan." Emi said watching Naruko finish.

"All learned from experience Emi-chan, but I'll show you something that very few have few have seen from me."

Before Emi could say anything, Naruko started to rub her own clit vigorously. She moaned loudly as black liquid started to seep out. Naruko screamed as a full foot long phallus formed from her crotch. Emi was completely taken by surprise at the near impossible sight before her.

"H-how did y-you…ahhhh!" Emi yelled, surprised by the sudden unexplained formation of the black phallus and its penetration into her pussy.

At first she was surprised and scared but once the black latex member settled in her body. And Naruko began a slow building gyration. The feelings overwhelming her, her focus was completely drawn to the full erect member that filled her completely.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yeesss!" Emi enjoyed the member pumping into her body; she made sure Naruko knew that.

Naruko kept it up. She picked up speed and pumped faster and harder into the woman with dark hair. Between deep gasps Naruko gave Emi short kisses to add to the building feelings. Feeling herself nearing the climax. Naruko further increased her speed; she gave a devilish smile when she felt Emi's hands grab her generous rear.

"Don't stop Naruko! Don't stop!" Emi pleaded as her hands helped to speed up Naruko's pumping.

"Oooooooohhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruko yelled her orgasm, her dark seed filling up Emi.

A warm sensation was left deep in Emi's core. Her muscles were no longer tense, she lay limp underneath Naruko. She could still feel the very hard member that seemed to be far from artificial that she had no explanation for whatsoever deep inside of her body.

"Was it good for you?" Naruko asked kissing Emi once more on the lips.

Emi could only nod yes. Naruko showed a very joyful glint in her eyes, she then smiled showing her much more noticeable fangs.

"We're not done yet Emi-chan. Not by a long shot." Naruko said before she started pumping again.

**End of Lemon**

XXXXXXXXXX

A few floors higher than the room that Naruko and Emi were in, was the room that Naruko had paid for, inside the room was Hinata lying in the Queen sized bed. A layer of sweat covered her forehead. Moments ago she was and still is thoroughly enjoying herself seeing Naruko plow into her date. She had been so caught up in watching her Naruko, she forgot about maintain distance away from the Vixen.

"Don't keep me waiting too long my love. You still have to get your surprise."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sometime after Naruko and Emi entered the hotel room. Naruko had put her fill into Emi. The dark haired woman was naked and sound asleep. She was so worn out that she barely moved in her sleep. Naruko had made sure her date would be completely drained.

"Looks like she's sound asleep now, good…" Naruko said as she got out of bed and stood beside Emi.

"**We can get to work now."**

"Prepare for your new life Emi-chan."

Using the detailed knowledge of the demon arts that once belonged to Kyuubi, Naruko started to speak an incantation in a strange dialect. She then pressed her left hand against her own stomach. An obscured version the Hakke no Fūin Shiki appeared as Naruko's hand entered her own stomach. She then proceeded to pull out a fractured crimson orb.

"Time to make use of this brain-dead husk as well, you will be of great use."

Naruko resumed speaking an incantation in an unknown language. As she did this, she pressed the orb into Emi's stomach. Once her hand and the orb were completely pushed into Emi, she pulled out and left the orb inside the woman.

"And now for the finishing touch my dear."

A demonic chakra cloak started to form around Naruko's body. She placed her hand on top of Emi's stomach and started to pump the chakra into the dark haired woman's body. After a few moments Naruko withdrew the chakra. She smiled seeing that Emi was now moaning in her sleep. Although Naruko pulled her demonic chakra back, Emi's body was encased in its own red chakra.

"A work in progress, we'll come back later to see the fruits of our labor." Naruko said as she reformed her clothes and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko got back to her hotel room and opened the door. She entered slowly hoping to surprise Hinata if she was inside the hotel room.

"Hiiinaataa-chaaann…" Naruko purred in a low tone ready to pounce on her lover.

"Welcome." An older woman's voice was heard as the room's lights came on.

The Vixen cocked a curious eyebrow before she bared a lecherous smile. On her room bed was a stark naked Tsunade lying across the mattress. Tsunade had her head resting in the palm of her hand while her right hand lay on her hip.

"What do we have here?" Naruko asked excitedly.

**AN: **_And there we go the chapter is done. Pretty sure some could tell the end section was a bit rushed. Yeah it was getting pretty late when this being finished up. I don't blame anyone if they felt that some of the text and dialogue was a tad redundant and repetitive. Or if the lemon wasn't long enough. I was strapped for time so my apologies on that. Anyway when I get back from my two weeks I plan to have a new chapter out for __**Shinku Arashi **__before I end up hitting the one year mark of no updates for it. I also have plans to do a lot of re-editing of my stories. Hopefully that doesn't fall through like all my other plans. See you all later ^^_


End file.
